One more time
by adamxero
Summary: What If Madara killed everyone close to Naruto, What If he could go back and stop everything. Naruto goes back in time where he meets the 1st hokage and Madara is not evil yet Sannin timeline different timelines as well smar,bloodline Naruto.
1. Goodbye Brother

**Before I start I just one to say that the timeline will be different at some points and a lot of changes but I won't spoil anything.**

_**Chapter 1 **_

The valley of the end was known to have hosted extraordinary battles such as Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha and most recently one Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha.

The rain was continuously falling soaking anything it touched in seconds the roar of thunder could be heard masking the sounds of everything but in the middle of all this a certain blond haired shinobi stood perfectly still with his eyes closed and his head raised so he was looking up, below him was the grave of his best friend Sasuke Uchiha they had battle one for revenge the other for peace, Naruto was holding the fist shaped hole in his shoulder that beginning to slowly heal thanks to the Kyuubi at the age of 17 Naruto had seen and felt a lot but killing his best friend '_Brother'_ was one feeling he knew would scar him for life, while the rain was falling Naruto could not help but be remember the times Sasuke and himself where together.

**Flashback**

"_I used to hate you.."._ said Sasuke before he fell limp in Naruto hands due to the attack from Haku.

**Flashback off**

Tears where forming in Naruto's eyes threatening to spill at any moment as the memories of Sasuke kept flowing.

**Flashback**

"_I want to fight you as well Naruto". An injured Sasuke said to Naruto as the third part of the Chunnin exams were about to begin._

**Flashback off**

Even though those words would mean nothing or insulting to most, Naruto's hard life due to the Kyuubi being sealed inside him made him strive for one thing acknowledgement and when Sasuke had told him this he felt acknowledged by one of his first bonds. Tears where flowing freely down Naruto's face as he tightened his grip round the forehead protector that once belonged to Sasuke while his thumb swiped across the engraved line that he made 4 years ago in their last battle. His mind brought him back to the last minutes that Sasuke was alive.

**Flashback**

_Blood was pouring out of Naruto's shoulder while Sasuke had cuts all over his body they were both breathing heavily, both were missing the top half of their clothing while the rain was crashing down on them. Sasuke was standing on the statue of Uchiha Madara, closing his eyes for a second before he started slowly opening them again to reveal an eight pointed star "Tsukuyomi"._

_Naruto was standing on top of Hashirama Senju statue looking across to the figure that was standing on top of the statue of the one person who Naruto wanted to kill more than anyone he was the reason why he had no parents why this war was going on anyway it was all him, "Madara I'm coming for you" whispered Naruto not realising that Sasuke had opened his eyes to reveal the Mangekyo Sharrigan._

_Naruto looked up in the sky as it slowly started to turn red and a giant crucifix emerged from the ground and before he knew it Naruto was tied to the cross._

"_Seriously Naruto I thought you would have seen this technique enough times to avoid it maybe I was wrong in thinking you weren't an idiot anymore and now you will spend 72 hours in this world" Sasuke said while lifting up his katana._

_However Naruto did not lift his head up and let his golden bangs hang over his eyes waiting for his impending doom. Sasuke raised his katana and thrusted it forward with all the intention of killing his strongest bond._

"_No" however Sasuke seemed to not hear what Naruto said as his katana still went towards the blondes chest "I SAID NO" Naruto screamed lifting his head sending his golden locks out of the way of his eyes, causing Sasuke to gasp in shock over the sight of Naruto's eyes once the calm sapphire coloured eyes replaced by blood red eyes with 2 black tomoes around the centre pupil._

"_The Sharr...Sharrigan how" Sasuke stuttered._

"_Me" said a familiar sounding voice causing Sasuke to turn a whole 180 degrees turn to look at the source in which the voice came from and once finding the body to which the voice came from he gasped as he saw a crow flying towards him and slowly transforming slowly into a human figure first the legs then the torso and finally the head causing Sasuke eyes to widen the size of dinner plates._

"_I'm sorry little brother but I cannot let you kill Naruto-kun he is the only one who can defeat Madara, I have given Naruto-kun the power of the Sharrigan, however it amazes me how he has unlocked two tomoes straight away, now little brother I'm sorry but I'm going to take away your Mangekyo Sharrigan". Itachi calmly said to which Sasuke just looked up and smiled before nodding his head._

"_I finally understand now niisan why you killed everyone and why you wanted me to help protect Konoha, you knew it was Madara who attacked the village with the Kyuubi 17 years ago didn't you it was his fault the Uchiha clan was massacred" Sasuke said as if he was lifting 17 years of weight of his shoulder._

"_Yes I knew and you are right it was Madara's fault for the massacre if he never attacked the village the clan would not have tried a coup, now you know what do you plan to do little brother" Itachi asked _

_Sasuke still held his smirk on his face as if nothing in the world mattered at this moment._

"_Nothing I intend to do nothing I have been saved niisan from my path of vengeance by my own little brother and like you I also believe in my little brother" replied Sasuke still holding the smirk on his face before turning around and releasing Naruto from the cross._

_Itachi looked at his little brother before smirking himself._

"_I agree Sasuke I don't think you could of found a better little brother, I have to go now my chakra is fading and Naruto-kun should wake up in a couple of seconds I know what you're planning on doing little brother and if everything goes you're way I'll be seeing you real soon" said Itachi as he slowly started to fade away._

_Sasuke's smirk dropped as Itachi left and looked down at his little brother who was now starting to wake up._

"_Yeah I'll be seeing you real soon niisan" Sasuke sighed as his Mangekyo faded taking them out of the world of Tsukuyomi._

_On the outside both warriors were stood up just staring at each other while the rain smacked of their bodies, as soon as Tsukuyomi ended both warriors fell onto one knee gasping in pain one was holding his head from the strain Tsukuyomi caused while the other was holding his eye from the strain of holding up the technique and having his Mangekyo taking away from him._

_As soon as both fighters were able to cope with the pain they slowly but steadily both warriors got up back on two feet not letting the rain affect them, both fighters staring into each other's blood red eyes waiting for the other to attack._

"_I see so you truly have required the Sharrigan little brother" Said Sasuke smirking at Naruto's reaction of being called 'little brother'._

_Naruto's eyes narrowed after the shock of being called little brother._

"_Then we should stop fighting and work together to defea..." Said Naruto before be interrupted by the sound of Sasuke's laughter._

"_No little brother I would like to help you however as your big brother you must know one thing, it's alright if you hate me even if I become an obstacle that you must get past always know this I love you like a little brother and I'll always be there for you" Sasuke said with a genuine smile as well as laughing inside at irony of the whole situation._

_Naruto's Sharrigan eyed eyes where as wide as dinner plates as tears where forming from the words of his 'big brother'._

"_WHY, Sasuke I don't wan't to fight you, I don't wan't to kill you, I don't want you to die." Naruto screamed tears pouring out rolling down his cheeks._

_"All death is certain besides there is no one else who i'd rather be killed by than my own little brother" Sasuke stated stunning Naruto._

_"But.. we don..." Naruto started before Sasuke interuppted him._

_"NARUTO IF YOU CAN'T BEAT ME THEN MADARA WILL KILL YOU!, now lets end this with one last attack okay" Sasuke said while going through hand seals causing his hand to start glowing. _

_Naruto watched as Sasuke started forming his Chidori and held out his hand as familiar blue orb started to form while pumping wind chakra creating Naruto's prized technique._

_Both fighters stayed still waiting for each other to attack, a lone rock crumbled off Uchiha Madara statue and splashed into the water to signal the final attack. Sasuke used a chakra enhanced jump cracking the top of Uchiha Madara meeting Naruto in the air thrusting his Chidori forward to meet Naruto's __**Fuuton Rasenshuriken**__, the impact caused a ginat black dome of enrergy destroying the top half of the statues._

_Naruto's Rasenshuriken smashed past Sasuke's chidori hitting him clean in the the chest, however there was no scream Sasuke just smiled as the dome faded._

_Naruto limped over to the body that was lying on the floor not moving as he got to the figure he fell to his knees._

_"why Sasuke why?" Naruto whispered while tears rolling down his cheeks as his sharrigan deactivated showing his now sapphire orbs._

_"Bec..because I...I must break the cy..cyle of vengence I've been so bli..blinded by my hatred go kick Mad..Madara's ass dobe, goodbye little brother" Sasuke whispered before his heart stopped and his eyes slowly closed while his smile never faultering, Naruto golden locks hung over his eyes as his tears where coming down faster than before he looked into the skies and screamed his sharrigan spinning out of control slowly transforming._

**Flashback end**

Naruto stood still looking up at the sky as the rain smacked of his face, he began to slowly open his eyes revealing a black spiral (Ok people this is the best way I can describe it at the moment just picture the Uzamaki symbol in his eyes) he slowly crouched down to the stone that was located at the top of the grave and placed Sasuke's Forehead protector in front of the stone.

_'I promise Sasuke I won't fight for revenge I will fight for peace' _Naruto prayed before standing up. 


	2. Who are you?

**Ok before you read chapter 2 I would like to thank people for reviewing and also to inform you I'm doing the best I can with the grammer however my Microsoft word is not working and I don't think it ever will so I am using wordpad which has no spell checker and doesn't notify me when I make a mistake so give me a break if some parts are hard to understand.**

_**Chapter 2**_

Sad, angry, tired and weak these where all the feelings that Naruto felt as he walked through the overgrown forest of the fire country, each step as painful as the last while the injury in his shoulder had stopped bleeding it was still noticable and very painfull he was hoping that Sakura or Tsunade would be able to heal it.

'_Sakura'_ Naruto thought, even though Naruto's crush for Sakura had vanished he still valued her as one of his precious people, he also knew how much Sakura still cared for Sasuke and how much it would break her heart when she found out he was dead.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when a drop of water landed on his shoulder causing Naruto to grip his shoulder in pain and struggle to keep himself from collapsing due to the severe chakra exhaustion he was feeling, the rain had not given up since the start of the battle however the tops of the trees seemed to give Naruto some protection.

While on his way to Konoha Naruto found many of the small villages destroyed, everytime he saw death he would remember those who died protecting him, he remembered Lee he had opened all 8 gates in a battle with Madara but easily beaten. Lee was not the only one who fell Kakashi and Gai fought off 20 thousand Zetsu clones and a dozen enemies ressurected by Edo Tensei foes such as Kakuza, Konan and Yahiko before collapsing, most of the rookie 9 and team Gai were either injured or dead.

As Naruto kept on walking through the forest his legs gave out on him sending him crashing to his knees struggling to keep concious his exhaustion was put aside as he heard a voice inside his head which he did not recognize.

" _Destroy everything, gain power and rule everything" _the unknown voice said, the voice was not denomic so he knew it wasn't the Kyuubi but the killing intent that came from the voice sent chills up Naruto's back. Not wanting to find out what could cause that much killer intent Naruto slowly and painfully stood up panting heavily.

Taking a heavy breath and snapping out his trance he continued to walk towards Konoha, noting to himself to ask the Kyuubi what that voice was later.

Even though Naruto was getting closer and closer towards Konoha he could tell something was not right, when he was close enough to smell the village it was then he knew his suspicions were right he could smell smoke, blood and death his eyes widened as the village came into sight from behind the trees.

The village was destroyed buildings and houses were burning the walls destroyed the once powerful village now laid in ruins, Naruto did the only thing he could do run towards the village and help any survivors if there was any that was. Reaching the entrance he noticed to prone figures not moving he ran towards them placing his fingers on their necks to try feel a pulse after confirming both of them where dead he was suddenly forced to turn his head towards the Hokage tower as the roof exploded off,

"Oh Kami please don't die Baa-chan" whispered Naruto as he ran towards the building dodging falling pieces rubble.

As Naruto made his way to the bottom of the Hokage tower he looked towards ground next to the building his breathing getting deeper as he saw a pink hair, it was Sakura laying on her side not moving blood flowing out of her body from multiple deep cuts, his eyes widened when he looked up at the people who killed his closest friend there standing with their arms crossed where the two people who had both taught Naruto the way of the ninja Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei ho..how" Naruto stuttered still not believing what he was seeing.

"It's been far to long gaki I'm sorry" Jiraiya said looking down in shame.

"Yo" Kakashi said with and single eye smiling while his sharrigan eye glaring at Naruto "Naruto you need to stop us and go help Tsunade-sama she's fighting Madara" Naruto's eyes went wide as he knew Tsunade wouldn't be able to hold Madara off for long.

Naruto nodded his head closing his eyes and opening them again a second later to reveal his Mangekyo Sharrigan shocking both Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"I'm guessing the only way to stop this Edo tensei is either sealing you off or your soul finding peace" Naruto stated as his theory was proven right by the nods of Jiraiya and Kakashi.

Naruto put his fingers in to a cross shape before shouting.

"**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**" suddenly 2 more Naruto's poofed into existence.

Naruto did some hand signs and tapped his wrist where he had a unique looking tattoo, suddenly two trench knifes were suddenly gripped in his hand both showing a seals located on the handle. The Knifes were surrounded by wind chakra adding a protective layers on the knifes, Naruto rushed forward with his two colnes backing him up holding a Rasengan in both palms.

Jiraiya and Kakashi suddenly felt their body move into a fighting stance, Jiraiya started going through hand signs as did Kakashi.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**" Kakashi shouted as a giant fire ball came out of his mouth heading towards Naruto.

"**Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**" Jiraiya shouted sending a giant gust of wind powering up and speeding up the fireball that was coming towards Naruto.

Naruto looked at combination between his two sensei's and was suprised by the size of the fireball not that he thought Jiraiya and Kakashi where weak it was just he had never seen them use an attack to this scale before. Naruto did the only thing he could think of to get away from the giant ball of fire he threw one his trench knife in the air and powered the other with wind chakra and shot it at the giant fireball and on impact when straight through the ball of fire.

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique)**" Naruto whispered as he vanished in a yellow flash just as the fireball exploded blowing up some parts of the village by the magnitude of the attack.

Naruto appeared in the air catching the trench knife as he caught the blade he felt a pain in his neck.

"Naruto I've seen this attack enough times to see how it works" Jiraiya said sorrowly, however just as Naruto was about to fall he suddenly changed into a cloud of smoke his trench knifed suddenly changed into a Naruto forming a Rasengan in one hand his sharrigan gazing at Jiraiya.

The toad sage was sent halfway across the other side of the village as the Rasengan made contact with his stomach. Kakashi was watching wide eyed and his body went down from a chop as Naruto appeared behind him, Kakashi got up and turned to see the blond jinchuriki smirking.

"My my clever plan Naruto henging a clone into a trench knife and throwing it in the air and then throwing a wind enhanced one through the fireball, then the real you attacked me when Jiraiya was out of the way I must say I'm proud of you Naruto, I would have thought that you would use the fireball as a distraction and run" explained Kakashi suprise and pride evident in his voice.

The demon container still held his smirk as he stood up straight and deactivated his Mangekyo Sharrigan revealing his two tomoe state.

"A great ninja once told me once, In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash, that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash and I won't rest until I free your soul" Naruto said calmly.

Kakashi stared at Naruto wide eyed as he heard his student tell him the exact same thing Obito had said to him, he stared at Naruto for a couple of seconds and couldn't help but see his sensei Minato Namikaze he smiled as his body started to crumble and a single tear came out of his non sharrigan eye.

"Thank you Naruto you have surpassed me and it's good to know at least one of my students listens to what I say" Kakashi said as he crumbled away leaving a dead Suna-nins body.

'_Thank you for everything Kakashi Sensei but I don't think I was the only one who followed your belief' _Naruto thought as he looked to his right and saw Jiraiya throwing a giant peice of rubble off him and his body regenerating while rubbing his head.

"Why do I feel like Tsunade just punched me" Jiraiya remarked while slightly grinning.

Naruto couldn't help but smile, seeing Jiraiya again made Naruto happy but as quick as the smile appeared it dissapeared and turned into a frown slipping into a fighting stance Naruto activated his Mangekyo sharrigan again.

"I'd say your lucky that it wasn't baa-chan that hit you" Naruto joked causing Jiraiya to laugh.

"Yeah I agree" Jiraiya said while losing control of his body once again and started sprinting towards Naruto at an impressive speed "Don't hold back Naruto you need to go help Tsunade"

"Don't worry I won't hold back Ero-sennin" Naruto replied while hearing Jiraiya mumble something about disrespectful brats.

Naruto raises his trench knifes and instantly they were surrounded by wind chakra waiting to cut into something, Jiraiya continued to run at Naruto.

Naruto was about to lunge forward to meet Jiraiya but stopped and dropped one of his blades due to the shoulder wound he recieved earlier with his battle with Sasuke.

Jiraiya's body reacted to Naruto's lowered defence with a kick and sent him flying through a building. Jiraiya stood up straight as the rain stopped but the clouds in the sky showed that the rain was not over yet.

Naruto got up slowly lifting a piece of rubble of him however this action caused his shoulder to explode in pain, Naruto lifted the single trench knife he had kept hold of and dashed towards Jiraiya ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

Naruto slashed at Jiraiya's head with his wind enhanced blade only to hit air as Jiraiya ducked and sent a low sweeping kick at Naruto who simply jumped and went for a roundhouse kick while in the air, Jiraiya caught the kick but the power in the kick sent him back a couple of meters, with his other foot Naruto connected his foot with Jiraiya's cheek sending him flying back and hitting the ground hard.

Breathing heavily Naruto saw Jiraiya stand up, unfazed which caused Naruto to curse that bloody Edo Tensei teachnique.

Jiraiya formed a Rasengan in his hand and rushed towards Naruto " Damn gaki that kick hurt, you have to seal me away in order to defeat me".

Naruto started forming a Rasengan in his hand and met Jiraiya in what could only be described as the mother of all explosions as a white dome surrounded the figures as they battled for dominance, as the dome started to fade both characters went crashing into bulidings oppisote each other a giant crated was left where both Rasengans met.

Naruto laid in the pile of rubble struggling to move but on the side Jiraiya was flung he stood up just like before not showing any sign of injury or exhaustion.

"GAKI YOU CAN'T BEAT ME LIKE THAT!" Jiraiya shouted pissed that his student had not listened to him on how to beat Edo Tensei.

"EASIER SAID THAN DONE ERO-SENNIN YOU CO..." Naruto was cut off as Jiraiya was above him powering up a even bigger Rasengan than before, Naruto's eyes widened as he knew he didn't have time to dodge the attack and waited for the attack however as the attack was getting closer and closer Jiraiya gasped at sight of Naruto's Mangekyo Sharrigan as it seemed to be doing something "**ODAMA RASENGAN**"

A giant explosion was what followed after the giant ball connected to wear Naruto's face was and 50 meter high smoke cloud formed leaving it impossible to see anything, Jiraiya was looking to where he last saw Naruto saddened at the fact he had killed his apprentice, until a sudden giant red sword that looked like it was on fire launched through Jiraiya's body suprisingly not leaving any cut marks as the smoke started clearing a giant figure was standing with a shield and a sword which was currently impaling Jiraiya. It was then that Jiraiya figured out what had saved Naruto from the attack because there crouching at the bottom of the giant figure was Naruto holding his left eye and being protected.

"Susanoo" Jiraiya stated.

Naruto was holding his eyes as they where releasing an extreme amount of pain, slowly Naurto started to stand up and look around to see what saved him, he gasped when he saw the skeleton figure it was the same one he had seen Sasuke use but his was red and holding a weird looking shield and a flaming sword.(A/N Naruto never saw Itachi's Susanno so he doesn't know what it looks like)

While Naruto was checking out his new technique Jiraiya was looking at Naruto with wide eyes wondering how the hell he had obtained the Sharrigan and most importantly the Mangekyo Sharrigan, suddenly Jiraiya felt his body being slowly dragged into the sword he gasped once he realised what sword it was the sword of 'Totsuka' the sword had been lost for over a decade and now Naruto was in possesscion of the famous blade.

"You really are Konoha's most unpredictable ninja, I would ask where you got the sharrigan and that sword but that doesn't matter anymore. I want you to know that I'm hounered that I was chosen to be your Godfather and sensei goodbye gaki and go fulfill the prophecy and defeat Madara" Jiraiya started snickering just as he was about to get sucked in " and get laid already" and with that the great toad sage was absorbed into the sword trapped for eternity.

Naruto let a small smile appear at his Godfathers words but quickly turned back into a frown when he remembred where he was, the clouds had hovered above Konoha again, the rain came down slow at first and after a couple seconds the rain had began falling down with as much intensity as last time making everything damp in seconds, Naruto suddenly felt the effects of battling both Kakashi and Jiraiya and fell to his knees panting heavily while the the rain washed all the dirt and blood of his body, tears had began to form in his eyes as he remembered Jiraiya's last words '_Thank you Ero-sennin for everything'_

_'Kill them all release your anger I can feel it, why do you fight give in to your dark side you will become invincible' the voice inside Naruto said._

Naruto was brought into his mind he could see the Kyuubi shaking in the cage and a figure standing in front.

"Who are you get away from him you bastard" Naruto demanded

The Kyuubi stared at Naruto wide eyed he had never had someone defend him it was a new feeling he was the cause of all Naruto's pain and yet here he was defending the demon against an unknown foe, the other figure however started chuckling and tunring around slightly showing his eyes which caused Naruto to gasp it was the 'Rinnegan'.

"Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze we meet at last" Said the mysterious man.

"Well since you know my name don't you think it would be fair if I knew yours?" questioned Naruto.

The figure walked out of the shadows the Kyuubi had formed and stepped into the light revealing a '6ft 5 man with long red hair with two front bits sticking up, his Rinnegan eyes piercing Naruto he wore a giant black cape a black tank top blue bottoms and blue sandels and a necklace that multiple tomoes.

" Well of course my name is **Rikudo Sennin**".

**Alright there's chapter 2 I know there will be a lot of questions but trust me I won't answear the ones that will ruin the story plus I like to see other people's theories on what they think is going to happen. One final note Naruto will most likely go back in time in chapter 3 latest chapter 4 so enjoy and review.**


	3. Why? and When?

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed and for those who asked when the next update be I've decided that I will update every wednesday however if there is not an update as soon as possible, Chapter 3 will definatley answear a lot of your questions. All right sorry to bore you, here is Chapter 3 enjoy.**

_**Chapter 3**_

**"Demon and boss summon speech"**

_**"Demon and boss summon thoughts"**_

_Previously..._

_"Well of course my name is, __**Rikudo sennin**__"._

_Now..._

Naruto stared at the Rinnegan user in front of him, he was sure he had heard the name Rikudo sennin before but he couldn't remember where.

'_Okay Naruto think what do we know about him so far his name is Rikudo sennin sounds familiar, okay what else he has the rinnegan maybe he's related to Nagato what else'_ Naruto's eyes widened at his last thought '_The Kyuubi is scared of him'._

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of clapping, the Rikudo sennin was clapping and giggiling at the suprised look on Naruto's face.

"It seems you have figured out just, who I am". The Rikudo sennin still laughing at Naruto's face.

Naruto regained his composure and now narrowed his crystal blue eyes at the legendary ninja in front of him.

"I don't care who you are, what are you doing in my head? if you're having trouble leaving I could show you the way out with my foot". Naruto said with a smirk, causing the sages face to scowl.

**"KIT STOP, DON'T FIGHT HIM HE'S TO POWERFUL!" **The Kyuubi roared in fear for Naruto.

Naruto was yet again left wide eyed the Kyuubi the strongest of the nine demons was scared of a ninja.

"You should listen to the demon, it seems you have been able to tame the fox" The sage said hoping to get a reaction out of the demon and was not left dissapointed as the Kyuubi started to growl but was instantly shut up, the snap of the Rikudo sennin fingers. The Kyuubi was on the floor in pain.

"Stupid demon I created you, remember your place" the sage said harshly to the Kyuubi.

Naruto activating his Sharrigan showing two tomoes in each eye and charged towards the man intending to land a punch on the sage, as the fist was about to meet the sages face it was caught in the palm of the sennin.

"Did you really think you would be able to beat me mortal" The Rikudo sennin announced while channeling chakra into Naruto's body causing him to back off and hold his eyes pain.

The sage started laughing again at Naruto as he thrashed around in pain, while the Kyuubi looked at Naruto with fear and sadness.

"You bastard what did you do to me?" questioned Naruto still holding his eyes.

"I've given you the power you have always wanted" Naruto opened one eye his two tomoe sharrigan was spinning so fast the tomoes where nothing more than a blur. "The power to stop your pain, the power to achieve you're dream".

Naruto was struggling to resist the strength however his body seemed to be accepting the power that he was being given.

"Why do you fight it, I can feel it you're hatred you're anger why surpress these emotions they will make you strong I know you still hate them, the villagers the glares they gave you even after you defeated pain and those who did show you respect only respected you're last name, I know you came close to letting it all go embracing your anger but that Iruka fool got in the way, you hate them don't you". the sage said hoping to get Naruto angry.

Naruto never said a word however just like his body his mind was slowly giving up after each word, his eyes where still spinning but where starting to slow down.

"Why fight it I can give you the power that will make everyone acknowledge who you are" the rinnegan user said while walking closer towards Naruto.

Naruto's body was being surrounded by chains first his wrists followed by his ankles, he was thrown to the wall while the Rikudo sennin laughed.

"Fool you will always be to weak" the sage said turning around letting his red hair wave, he started walking towards the Kyuubi smiling "It's time to go now I hope you enjoyed you're little vacation.

**Naruto's dreamworld**

Naruto found himself laying in water, he hopped out and looked around to see a small island with one tree in the middle, he started walking closer to the island when a yellow flash caught his attention, Naruto started running towards where he saw the flash.

the area was deserted there was no sign of anyone, he sighed as he went to walk away only to be stopped by two hands one on his left shoulder and the other on his right. He turned around and gasped at what he saw, there standing on the left was the fourth Hokage known as Minato Namikaze and also Naruto's father and on the right was a red haired women known as Kushina Uzamaki his parents.

"It's good to see you again son" Minato said slightly saddned.

"D..does this mean I'm d..dead" Naruto asked refusing to look at his parents.

"Well son that's you're choice" Kushina said lifting Naruto's head up so he could meet her gaze.

before Naruto could question his mother Minato's facial features turned serious.

"Naruto do you know why the Rikudo sennin was in you're mind" seeing his sons confused face he continued the story"As you know the Rikudo sennin had two children one who wanted to rule through peace the other through power, the older brother is the ancestor of the Uchiha clan, and somehow the the part of the Rikudo sennin is trapped inside a Sharrigan until the Mangekyo Sharrigan is unlocked".

"But that does'nt make sense why is he evil then" Naruto questioned.

"As for that I can't be sure...maybe having the Jubi sealed inside him made him obsessed with power".

Naruto looked towards his mother with caring eyes.

"What do you mean it's my choice" Naruto asked with a serious gaze.

"It means it's up to you if you wan't to go back or not you just have to fight for control of you're mind" kushina said confusing Naruto.

before Naruto had the chance to speak he was stopped by his mothers finger on his lips.

"Naruto close you're eyes"Naruto slowly started to close his eyes "let go of you're hatred" Kushina wrapped her arms around Naruto embracing him into a hug.

Minato had come forward and put his hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"You're ready, remember where proud of you son".

Naruto now with his eyes closed was remembering all the hatred he recieved. At this point Naruto opened his eyes revealing a 3 tomoed sharrigan.

**Back to Naruto's mind**

The surroundings started to change the once small isolated was gone as where his parents, he opened his eyes only to see the familiar brick road that led to the Kyuubi.

The Rikudo sennin was about to rip the seal of the Kyuubis cage releasing it from it's cage, he was stopped when he heard a mumble behind him he slowly turned hid neck what he saw made both himself and the Kyuubi to go wide eyed.

"Im..impossible" the sage muttered staring at the still shackled Naruto.

Naruto eyes where staring into the Rikudo sennins, the three tomoed sharrigan met the rinnegan. The sage started to smirk.

"You're hate is stronger than I thought to be able to resist the seal at this level is extrodinary" the Riduko sennin said clearly impressed by Naruto's will.

"I forgive them" Naruto announced "I forgive them all, I don't need you're POWER!" Naruto shouted snapping the chains and releasing him.

The sennin felt a bit of his body crack and eventually shatter like glass, The Kyuubi looked at Naruto with fear, pride and respect that was until he remembered what was happening outside of Naruto's mind.

**"Kit you need to go stop Madara don't worry you're not to late to save the blonde but I can feel her struggling"** the fox explained.

Naruto nodded closing his eyes again, when he reopened his eyes he was staring at the destroyed Hokage tower where he saw two fighters and one getting punched to the ground, the fighter got up and ran back towards the other, Naruto jumped as high as he could landing on the roof of the building only to gasp at the sight before him.

"You where a fool Senju you could never beat an Uchiha like me" Madara said holding a sword through Tsunades chest.

Naruto could all ready feel tears spilling out of his eyes as his as he saw his last precious person dying in front of him, he placed his palm to the ground making a seal he dashed forward as fast as he could kicking Madara in the ribs sending him and the sword off the building, Naruto grabbed Tsunade and dissapeared in a yellow flash to where the seal was.

Tsunade was bleeding heavily and did'nt have enough chakra to heal the wound, her usual white robe was now being dyed crimson red, Naruto place both his hands on where the sword had pierced her trying desperatley to stop the bleeding.

Tsunade looked up her vision was slightly blury and could see a patch of yellow, she could feel drops of water land on her face as her vision got more and more clear she smiled when she saw that the patch of blond was Naruto.

Naruto looked down at the dying blond and could see her eyes open and smiling at him,

"You're going to be alright it's just a little cut don't give up on me yet Tsunade"(Im not going to use Baa chan as when someone is dying you would'nt insult them) Naruto said trying to not only convince her she was going to be alright but also himself.

"N...Naruto r,,,remember I am a m...edic, the cuts to d...eep" Tsunade said raising her hands wiping the tears out of Naruto's eyes.

"Please don't leave me you're all I have left" Naruto said hugging Tsunade trying to keep her warm.

"I...I l...ove you N..ar..uto" Tsunade finished by kissing Naruto on the forehead and falling limp in Naruto's hands with a peaceful smile.

Naruto's heart stopped beating his breath slowed down he could hear Madara getting up again but he didn't care his last precious person was dead his eyes where closed he could feel the tears leaking through his eye lids and dropping on the blonde below.

"It seems you where unable to protect another one" Madara said walking towards Naruto.

Naruto was trying his hardest not give into his hatred his breathing quickened his heart started beating even faster and his eyes started to burn again, he held the blonde woman in his arms hoping she would wake up, when the realisation of her being dead hit him his head shot up in the air the rain pounded on his face again his eyes opened revealing a new pattern rings and one black iris.

**"SHINRA TENSEI"** Naruto shouted with a slight denomic tone.

The ground underneath them cracked and suddenly everything was blown away the monument the forest everything, when the blast was finished there was nothing left except barron wasteland however Naruto was still holding Tsunade she was the only thing that was not damaged by his attack.

"I..I love you too T..sunade"(not as in couple wise)Naruto said as he collapsed next to Tsunade his facing meeting hers "I'll see y...ou in a m..inute" Naruto finished kissing her forehead and falling unconcious letting the darkness take him.

Naruto found himself staring at the Kyuubi to say that he seemed annoyed would be an understatement.

**"Kit you used up all you're chakra and that last attack destroyed you're organs due to you're lack of expericance with the rinnegan" **The Kyuubi sneered.

Naruto looked down pondering over what the Kyuubi had said to him.

"How do I have the rinnegan" Naruto asked bluntly.

**"The rinnegan is a Kekkei Genkei that is only found in the Uzamaki clan it can only be unlocked when the user is under immense pain, you probally unlocked it when Tsunade died".**

Naruto nodded "So I'm guessing you're going to heal me now right" Naruto asked.

To his suprise the Kyuubi shook his head.

**"Affraid I can't I'm using most of my chakra, keeping you alive in you're mind but if I try to heal you're body, you will die instantly".**

Naruto smiled at what the Kyuubi said knowing it would piss him off.

"Looks like we'll be going to hell together" Naruto said cheerfully.

**"Really funny I'm not going to let it end like this" **The kyuubi said lowering its head behind the cage.

"You have a plan then" Naruto stated only to be proven correct when the fox nodded.

**"Yes but you're going to have too trust me and rip off the seal" **The demon fox said waiting, showing no ill intentions.

Naruto eyed the fox carefully as he walked up to the cage as soon as he was face to face with the fox he nodded, he was suddenly raised into the air so he was right in front of the seal, in one quick movement the piece of paper was discarded(I know there was something else on the cage when Naruto ripped the seal off but I can't remember it) the gates slowly opened and the Kyuubi slwoly walked out of the cage for the first time since it was sealed.

**"Kit I need you to sign this summoning contract it's the only way for you to go back" **The Kyuubi said pulling out a scroll and putting it in front of Naruto.

Naruto looked at the scroll to see that no one had ever signed the scroll, he looked at the bottom corner of the scroll and saw a picture of a golden bird on fire.

"phoenix" Naruto whispered "I guess I'm the first the sign this then" Naruto finished signing the scroll.

The fox nodded at it's container as he saw Naruto squirm in pain trying to hold his back but stopped as soon as the pain stopped and on his back revealing a giant golden phoenix that was on fire.

**"Ok kit summon the phoenix boss"**

Naruto bit his thumb releasing some blood and went through hand seals and finally called "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **slamming his hands to the ground.

A giant hole formed between the Kyuubi and Naruto, slowly a giant golden phoenix the same size a Gamabunta started rising from the ground elegently stretching it's flaming wings, as soon as it's entire body was out the hole beneath the phoenix closed and the bird looked down with it's blood red eyes.

**"Who dares summons me" **The giant golden phoenix said looking around only seeing Naruto and even the Kyuubi looking at him slightly scared.  
>Naruto stared at the giant golden phoenix before regaining his senses "I am the one who summoned you my name is Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze.<p>

**"So you wish to be my summoner, very well i'll give you a chance my name Ryu the oldest of the summons, now look into my eyes mortal I will decide if you are worthy if not I will kill you" **said the phoenix now known as Ryu as he looked at both the Kyuubi and Naruto, once getting a nod the once blood red eyes of the phoenix changed to gold and stared intensly at Naruto piercing his soul.

_**'Intresting the boy once held a lot of hatred, now to check your memory...i..impossible how has his hatred not consumed him yes I think I have finally found the one.' **_this was the thought that Ryu was thinking while he examined all of Narutos memories and was shocked that someone who could be hated so much had not succumbed to his inner demon.

**"Ok you have passed my test the next time you wake up you will be able to summin the phoenix clan until next time Naruto-san." **Ryu said before his eyes turned red again.

Naruto vision was starting to get blurry and suddenly collapsed as he entered he heard both Ryu and the Kyuubi speak.

**"I'm going to use **_**that**_** technique however as soon as I start my chakra will stop healing his body that is where you will come in Ryu-dono" muttured the Kyuubi**

**"Ok when you start the techniquw I will use my ultimate ressurection jutsu on Naruto" replied Kyu.**

The Kyuubi stopped the chakra flow that was keeping Naruto alive and his body went straight into shutdown his heart and lungs shutdown in syncranisation the Phoenix boss and the Kyuubi shouted

**"TIME TRAVEL NO JUTSU" **Roared the Kyuubi.

**"REBIRTH NO JUTSU" **Kyu also shouted.

Suddenly a giant white light surrounded the entire area leaving the view impossible to see.

_**A couple miles outside of Konoha**_

Naruto was able to open his eyes a little but could still not make shapes he could hear noises of different people.

"Sensei theres a boy in the crater what should we do" Asked a more caring one.

"We should kill him or turn him into an emotionless tool for the village" Replied a more harsh and bitter one.

Naruto at this point was thinking where on earth was he?

"No Danzo we will take him back to the village and and get him fixed up, then we will listen to how he got here is that clear" the strict voice also replied but also had a caring tone his sentance was mostly said towards Danzo who nodded "Hiruzen-kun pick the boy up where going back to the village".

Naruto heard footsteps getiing closer towards him however when he felt someone pick him up he felt sleep claim him once again as he fell unconcious, where ever he was he would worry about that later.

**Alright there is chapter 3 I'll admit that was a tiresome chapter sorry if you think the moment with Narutos parents was to short I wanted to get that overwith however don't worry I'm sure that will not be the last we see of Minato or Kushina also sorry if the grammer is bad at least stay off my back if you can understand it. **


	4. Welcome to Konohagakure!

**Okay I'm back with chapter 4 the timeline will be a little mixed up as Hiruzen, Danzo and Tobirama find Naruto as they where going to the mission where Tobirama dies and he makes Hiruzen hokage I plan on making a lot of changes like this also I know Madara would be old but I plan on making him have quite a big part for good or evil now that is the question anyway sorry if the are a lot of grammer errors.**

**Review responses,**

**Snowkid - I don't intend to show her weak and she will kick a lot of ass.**

**"Boss summons/Demon" **speech

_**"Boss summons/Demon"**_ Thoughts

"Normal/lesser summon" speech

_"Normal/Lesser summon"_ Thoughts

_**Chapter 4**_

_Beep...beep...beep_.

Naruto squinted his eyes to the point where he could see blurry objects he could hear distant voices and footsteps, he let out a pained groain as he sat up and checked his bandaged torso he couldn't help but notice something different.

He painfully stood up and walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror he gasped when he saw his appearance he was 7 years old however he had lost his whisker marks and his hair was still spiky and long as his bangs reached to his cheeks.(like minatos but slightly shorter)

"Kyuubi can you tell me what happened and why I look different" asked Naruto still looking in the mirror.

**"Don't you remember I sent you back in time and for your appearence I didn't want anyone to ask questions when the other you is born and you look exactly same"** Finished the Kyuubi breaking off the link with Naruto leaving him with his own thoughts.

While Naruto was still looking in the mirror many questions where going through his how far have I gone back? Who brought me back?, he was brought out of his daze when he heard a knock on the other side of the bathroom door.

" Hello are you alright in there" said a nurse

Naruto looked at the door for a couple of seconds thinking of something to say he knew he had to say something.

" er..er.. er I was just getting some water be out in a second" he replied he took one last look at the mirror and sighed he turned around again and started walking towards the door, when he opened the door he stepped out and took a good look at the nurse she was arounf 23 years old and had short brown hair that was tied into a bun she was around 5"6 and had brown pupiless eyes.

The women looked at him for a second and remembered that this patient should not get out of bed on Hokages orders , she smiled at him to show she wasn't going to hurt him.

"Hello my name is Numi it's good to see you better but you have to remain in bed to you get better" Numi said walking towards the bed.

Naruto was about to argue back about how he was feeling better and he had healed he was about to tell her about how he heals faster than most however he chose to just shut up and walk towards the bed, as he sat on the hospital bed he could immediatley tell that the equipment being used where ancient back in his timeline, he looked towards the end of the bed and saw Numi looking at his chart, he was about say something when he heard a new voice standing at the door it was the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage.

"I hope you aren't causing any trouble now" asked the tall grey haired man that had a face protector and both sides of his face he also sported a smirk.

"Better question how are you feeling young one" asked the brown haired man who had brown hair and brown eyes he also appeared to be quite old he to held a smirk but also had a caring face.

Naruto found himself staring awe at the two ninjas walking towards his bed both where know as being two of the strongest ninjas of all time one for being able to use Mokuton (Wood release) and the other being known as the best Suiton user of all time, while Naruto found himself staring at both the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage, the Shodaime walked over to Naruto who was still in a daze over the whole thing and waved his hand in front of Narutos face.

"Are you all right, My name is Harashima Senju I am the Shodaime and this is my brother Tobirama Senju and he is the Nidaime Hokage what is your name little one" the brown haired man now known as Harashima said.

Naruto nodded at first struggling to find his voice "m..my name is Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze" Naruto said earing wide eyes of both Hokages.

"Namikaze" whispered Tobirama suprise evident in his voice.

"Uzamaki" Harashima said walking over to the nusre with Tobirama checking the chart only to gasp at it.

"Naruto did you know that you had Uchiha DNA inside you" asked Tobirama narrowing his eyes at Naruto but quickly calmed down when he saw Naruto shake his head.

"No I didn't"_I bet the Kyuubi had something to do with this however I could use this_"but what's an Uchiha does it have anything to do with my eyes keep changing" asked Naruto as innocently as he could.

Harashima and Tobirama looked at each other for a brief second and nodded, turning around to look at Naruto with a neutral face.

"Naruto-kun could you tell us what happened before we found you?" asked Harashima who was clearly the talker out of the two.

Naruto looked at Harashima thinking of what to say as he was thin ice _'I can't tell them the whole truth they'll think I'm mental'_

**"Will you quiet down Naruto of course you can't tell them the truth this is a new start think of the lives you could save, you could prevent a lot of events that happened in your time who knows you may even be able to save that hebi-teme"** the Kyuubi informed.

"Yeah I agree and living a life without being hated sounds cool but how come the first can't sence you I mean isn't that a part of his ability. asked Naruto worried.

**"Yes he would be able to sence me if I had demon chakra in me but I don't anymore it seems that all my chakra has been added to your own reserves purefied I am simply just living in your mind so I will be able to break any genjutsu straight away, however I do have one request I would like to be able to see what you see to smell what you smell you know to gain my senses back".**

"Ok but I can cut it when ever I like ok" said Naruto in a tone that left no question, the Kyuubi nodded knowing it was the best he was going to get out of it.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Naruto" a voice said snapping Naruto out of his thoughts and his conversation.

"Oh sorry what was it you asked again" Naruto laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head causing both Hokages and the nurse to facepalm.

"We asked Naruto-kun what happened before we found you" asked Hashirama still not showing any emotion in his voice other than caring.

"Oh yeah I remember"_'I'll tell them somethings but not to much come on Naruto you where always good at hiding stuff'_"I lived in small house inside a secluded forest in spring country with my mother, father and my older brother, however they are all dead now my brother unlocked those weird red eye things and was obsessed with becoming stronger, it was one week ago that I saw it I heard a weird noise in the middle of the night and went to check it out when I got to my parents room I found them both dead. I went to check on my brother Sauke I found him in his room with a bloody sword in his hand he went to attack me with a he had a weird shape in his eyes as he got closer my eyes felt weird everything slowed down I reached to closest thing I could found I didn't mean to kill him" Naruto looked around the room and saw everyone had a sypthetic look so he decided to continue taking a couple of slow breaths you know acting the part but deep down this was hitting to close to home in his opinion. " I reached out and grabbed the kunai on his desk and stabbed him..you have to believe me I didn't mean to kill him" at this point Naruto had began to let genuine tears out the whole story did reminded him of how Sasuke died."after that I just ran off I didn't know where to but my eyes still felt wierd until I collapsed" Naruto finished.

"I see Naruto-kun however there are still a few more questions I would like to ask if you don't mind" asked Tobirama and continued when he saw Naruto nod in acceptance "Naruto-kun have you had any training you know in the ninja arts" he looked at Naruto who only nodded again "Ok much do you know and who taught you if you don't mind me asking" Naruto looked up before answearing his question "Well I know a little of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu that was as far as my Tou-san got to" Tobirama seemed to accept this as did his brother and the nurse who was crying for some reason.

"Ok Naruto-kun I believe you however I need to ask you something really important what do you plan to do now?" asked the Nidaime.

Naruto pretended to be in thought about the question " Well would it be possible for me to become a ninja for this village" asked Naruto as he looked up at the occupants in the small single room who were smiling.

"Well Naruto-kun I'm certain that can be arranged but for now you get your rest you'll be put into the academy when it starts next week, so once you get out of here come to my office and I'll sought you out with everything you'll need ok until then." Tobirama finished walking out of the room with Hashirama who also bid his farewell to Naruto followed by the nurse who told him to get some rest as she left to check on the other patients.

Unknown to everyone however there was a certain Uchiha who had a battle fan on his back(Alright if you can't tell who it is just stop living) had listened to the entire conversation from outside he stop the chakra flow to his feet and fell of the wall of the hospital and landed graciously on the floor and walked down the streets of Konoha ignoring the waves and greetings from both civilians and ninjas.

_**Council room**_

The council room which consists of the clans such as the Inuzuku, Aburame, Nara, Hyuga, Akamichi, Yamanaka, Sarutobi, Kurama, Uchiha and the Senju however ever since the start of the first war a civilian council had been formed as well which involved the most important buisness owners and a civilian representive, Hashirama had thought this would be a good idea as it helped the civilians feel more apart of the village however with the war they had been trying to get more power over the council and have more involvement in running the ninjas of the village usually they would certain clans to be put into CRA this had especially started to annoy the Senju clan of course they had been low in numbers but both the first and second hokage thought this was an a abomination, but like always every matter that happens in the village had to mentioned in the meetings and here we find both Tobirama and Harashima in the room sitting at a large circular table and after hours of pointless talk about how the village was doing in missions, money and the academy which now the subject of letting the council know of Naruto.

"Ok the last issue of the day yesterday team Tobirama where sent towards the borders of fire country however on the way back they had some complications" Tobirama started with a sigh as this was going to cause a stir, mummurs around the table started mostly the civilian side "Anyway Hiruzen Sarutobi found a seven year old boy and was brought back to the village, the medical reports say he suffered from extreme chakra exhaustion and minor injuries, the medical staff said it was remarkable that the boy was up they expected him to be out for at least a week or two" as soon as Tobirama finished the civilians where out of the seat shouting.

"Is it a Kekkei Genkei" asked a fat buisness man.

"Is it dangerous" asked another.

"Can it be used to heal other people if so i _demand _him to be experimented on" screeched a the pink haired civilian (Give you one guess at her last name)

"NO" shouted Tobirama slamming his fists onto the table letting a serious amount silencing everyone and making all the civilians piss themselfs, as Tobirama sat down again releasing everyone from his killing intent, the sound of clapping could be heard from behind the door to the council room the door slowly opened revealing Uchiha Madara, most of the civilians smirked thinking that the Uchiha clan would back them up but only if they knew.

"I agree with Hokage-_Sama_, what else could you tell us about the boy" Madara asked earining wide eyes from everyone in the room as, it was no secret that Madara hated the Senju family and went out of his way to disagree with them and was never respectful.

Hashirama and Tobirama narrowed their eyes at Madara.

"Why are you late Madara the meeting started hours ago, and why are you so intrested in the boy?" asked Hashirama

"Come on now Hashirama these meetings are boring it's not like we learn anything new, profit here loss there, however I am intrested in the boy if he where a normal boy you would have just filled the paperwork and that would be it but you didn't which brings me to my next question who is he? asked Madara earning a snicker from a few of the clan heads over the fact that they too thought the meetings where boring however even though both Senju agreed they narrowed their eyes even more before looking at the report in front of them.

"er..yeah Well the boys name is Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze however the report also mentions he posseses Uchiha DNA it is also confirmed he posseses the Sharrigan however it is unknown how developed it is" Tobirama started earning wide eyes from everyone even Madara who was faking it as he alreasy knew."There are reports before he was bandaged he had a giant phoenix tattoo which we believe is a summon contract" however even this suprised Madara "he had been trained by his father and brother from a young age, but what suprised me the most where his chakra levels there of the charts, he had also requested to join the village as his family was slaughtred" Tobirama finished however inside was impressed by Naruto even though he knew this information it did infact sound impressive outloud.

"PUT HIM UNDER THE CRA ACT!"

"HAVE HIM MARRY MY DAUGHTER!"

"MINE TOO!"

The civilian council was in a uproar even some of the Shinobi clans thought having the daughters married off was a good idea but never expressed them outloud like the civilian side did, Tobirama had vein on his forehead throbbing ready to lose his temper at any moment but of course there was just one who didn't know when to shut up.

"SENJU I DEMAND THIS BOY TO MARRY MY DAUGHTER" screeched the pink haired women earining gasps and pain agonising moans over the magnitude of the sound coming from her.

Tobirama stood up appearing calm but what happened next frightened everybody he raised his hand and a ring of water appeared around the pink haired screecher making her literally piss her pants.

"I suggest you be quiet Haruno and show respect as I will tell you all this once as long as I'm in charge no one will be put under any law where they have to marry multiple wifes and have and be forced to have tons of babies just to turn them into weapons they are people first, Shinobi second, Naruto-kun will start the academy next week that is all DISMISSED!" Tobirama said walking out of the room.

The civilian side where still angry as they could only think of ways of protecting themselfs, however the clan heads could see where the Hokage was coming from they where in fact people not just ninjas.

"Well that was troublesome" said Shakaru Nara who was 5"9 long black with a scar above his eyebrow

"Yeah I hear you looks like this years academy rookies are going to be intresting" said Rei Inuzuka who had long purple hair large canines, blue eyes and had a large blue and white dog next to her.

All of the clan heads walked out of the room mummbling about going to bed with the exception of one of them saying it was to troublesome to stay in the room, the civilian side stood up still upset that none of their requests where acknowledged pushing past each other even trying to push a clan head out of the way but was unlucky as he was sent flying out of the window curtosy of Akamichis fist.

Sakuro Haruno was walking back to her house only greeting the people she thought were upper class she was annoyed that Hokage ignored her request about putting the boy with multiple wifes she smirked as a thought popped into her head.

'_YES I'll get Sakuno-chan to befriend him and get her to date the Namikaze then I will have 2 votes in the council it's perfect'._

Uchiha Madara was happy with the way the meeting went and was also suprised that the boy had incredible chakra levels and a summoning contract, he also knew about the boys story and was curious if he had unlocked the Mangekyo Sharrigan, yes he was definatley going to visit this boy, _'Naruto Uzamaki Namikaze I wonder if I could teach him he would become the strongest shinobi ever hmm maybe I will stick around a bit longer guess I'll go apolagise to the Uchiha elders' _Madara thought while walking his way back to the Uchiha compund.

**Ok that chapter was pretty fun to write I bet they will be a lot of grammer mistakes anyway my next update will probally be a while as my week off has nearly ended so I won't have as much time to write just so you know I don't hate Sakura I just think she is a bit to much of a fangirl and I suspect we will see a certain white haired pervert next chapter and that's all I am saying any questions you have put them in the review I'll answear them next chapter 'PEACE'.**


	5. New and Old faces!

**I'd like to thank everyone on their positive feedback it really helps motivate me write more chapters I am really enjoying writing this story even if I do just wing it most of the time, now anyway I'll answear a few questions you have and reply to a few reviews.**

**Unknown Shinobi - Thanks I intend to try make each update good and suprising, also the plotline well I can't give to much away accept a lot of history will be changed due to Naruto being in the past. Also I would just like to say this will not be a Harem story as I find them just to confusing to write and read, with your questions on the civilian side of the council I can't help but hate them from other fanfictions I've read but I put them like this because they are in a war and civilians would worry about the lifes, buisnesses and I am showing that they are scared and are demanding stuff like marridge proposals and CRA acts as they think it will help protect them, also I put the civilian council in early because they have been giving more responsibilities due to the war which means they have been givin more power but like most people who have power want more power, with what I did with the Haruno family we only really know one Haruno in the Naruto series and she was a fangirl in her early life, another thing is that there will be a Haruno entering the academy who will make you love to hate her. Madara may portray Danzo at the moment but he is secretly in a turmoil on one hand he is intrested in Naruto but he still hates the Senju clan due to his brothers death who knows maybe Naruto will help him, so Don't worry Madara will become somewhat Important in the story in which I will confirm this he will become a good guy I'm just going to show changes in his attitudes such as apologising to the Uchiha clan. With Danzo he still holds a grudge against Sarutobi and I made him say he should kill or turn Naruto into an emotionless tool for a reason as it shows he does care about the village but still goes at it the wrong way I can save some people from turning evilish but I'm sorry I can't save Danzo he is slowly turning into the same Danzo we love to hate. Wow that was a long review response I don't mind though.**

**Tristan76 - Thanks, I know Madara is indeed confusing especially as we find something new about him every week but I'm going to stick to the Madara we knew before he was ressurected with Edo tensei so he will not have the Rinnegan, I know it would be cool to have both Senju Hokages train Naruto but they have their own responsibilities they are still training with Hiruzen and his bunch even though they are Jonins, also their is a war, Naruto will definatley talk to Mito but she will not have the Rinnegan either but she will be incredibly knowledgable on seals, also she will not be a Jinchuriki as she only became one due to the batthe between Madara and Hashirama but in my story it didn't happen (thats what I meant about changes in time so their will be a wild Kyuubi somewhere. Naruto will not join a clan yet, don't worry someone will train Naruto you should at least have a good guess who is going to train him I'm glad your excited as it helps motivate me to write keep up the reviews.**

**Alright sorry for that here is chapter 5, sorry for bad grammer because I do not use anything that will help me at all I use basic Notepad which shows no grammer mistakes so please if you know what word is meant to say don't moan I do try to make my grammer better each chapter AND NO I DO NOT HAVE A BETA!**

_**Chapter 5**_

**"Demon/Boss Summon" Speech**

_**"Demon/Boss Summon" Thoughts**_

"Human/Lesser summon" Speech

_"Human/lesser summon" Thoughts_

_**"Location"**_

_**Hospital next day.**_

It had been two days since Naruto had gone back in time, the sun was coming and people where making their way through the streets, some where opening their stores, however the sound of panting and counting could be heard from room 308 in Konohas hospital here wh find Naruto doing one arm press ups.

"997, 998, 999, 1...1000" Naruto finished rolling onto his back panting his bruises and cuts had fully healed thanks to the Kyuubi, he was wearing black pants he was given by the hospital staff, his top was discarded on the bed his sweat was pouring off Narutos face and chest.

_'I need to keep going, I need to get stronger' _Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when the sudden sound of the door knob began to be turned, he gulped knowing what was about to happen.

Numi had walked up the stairs to the third floor she was still mad, she had caught Naruto several times training even though she had told him to stay in bed and rest, she smiled when she thought of the time she had spent with Naruto no matter how mad she got at him, she could never stay mad at him, he would always just smile and scratch his head even though he had only been there for two days they had already formed a bond she felt protective of him ever since she had heard his story about his family, she saw him as a little brother and she knew he felt the same way as he would always call her "Onee-Chan" when she came to see him.

Numi was standing outside room 308 when she heard heavy breathing she quickly turned the door knob, walking in she noticed the bed was empty she was about to shout him but heard the heavy breathing coming from the other side of the bed, she casually walked around the bed as soon as she saw Naruto laying on the floor panting she walked towards him too sweetly.

"Naru-chan what are you doing on the floor, your not training are you because you do remember what happened last time don't you" she asked a bit too sweetly.

Naruto gulped he remembered how she made him watch helplessly as she ate his ramen (I don't know if they had ramen at his point in time, but they do in my story).

"E..eh...errm no I'm not training Onee-Chan, I err...fell of my bed" Naruto said sweating hoping she wouldn't see through his lie, however unfortunatly for him she was no idiot.

"You wouldn't be lying to me now would you Naru-chan" Numi said sweetley helping Naruto off the floor secretly she wasn't mad at him she always smiled when he called he Onee-Chan.

Naruto just shook his head while smiling, like Numi he had also felt like she had become a sister figure in his _new_ life she had went out of her way for him and got him ramen while she wasn't even meant to be at the hospital, she was the first bond he had in this life so when she called him Naru-chan he didn't mind he felt bad that he had to lie to her about being from the future but he needed to take that secret to the grave.

"Good" she replied ruffling his untamed her while smiling, she walked over to his charts taking a couple of seconds to read the information "Well looks like you'll be able to go home today I'll just need to sign the papers" she said with a slight frown which Naruto noticed.

"Hey Onee-Chan don't be sad I'll still come visit you" he said smiling at her which caused her to smile she gasped when a sudden thought came to her.

"Naru-Chan where are you going to live" she asked, worried that he would be put into the orphanage.

before Naruto could react there was a voice coming from the door revealing Tobirama.

"Yes I was wondering that as well Naruto-kun, good morning you two" Tobirama said with a smile.

Before Naruto could say anything Numi beat him to the punch "Good morning Hokage-Sama I was wondering since Naru-Chan doesn't have anywhere to stay" she paused thinking about what to she was about to say "Would it be okay if Naru-Chan lived with me" she finished getting suprised looks from both Tobirama and Naruto.

Tobirama looked at Numi for a second befoe looking at Naruto and smiled "Well" he started walking closer towards them and sitting on the side of the bed, he looked outside at the sun rise "That's completely up to Naruto-Kun ever since your announcement to the council a lot of people have been wanting to adopt you even the Uchiha clan" this got suprised looks from both Numi and Naruto "However I was going to ask if you wanted to stay at the Hokage mansion as my brothers wife lives there she to is an Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki so what do you want to do Naruto-kun" finished Tobirama finally looking at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Numi and could tell she was sad and if one where to look closer they would see tears threataning to spill, he smiled and looked back at Tobirama.

"I do not wish to be adopted by anyone as they would just try and use me to help their reputation" said Naruto earning a suprised look from both Numi and Tobirama as they did not know Naruto was that bright "Even though it's a generous offer allowing me to stay at your house I'm going to have too decline" this earned a shock look from Numi however Tobirama continued to smile, Naruto looked at Numi who was still in a state of shock, "I'd like to live with my Onee-Chan, that's if shes ok with thi.." Naruto was unable to finish his sentance before he was brought into a bone crushing hug suprising both Naruto and the Nidaime at the speed Numi showed.

"Of course you can stay with me Naru-Chan" she said still hugging him "Arigato" Naruto said silently, Tobirama watched the scene in front of him and couldn't help but smile, however he also didn't have all the time in the world, he had to get back to his office to the _'Paperwork' _he paled slightly at the thought.

"Well it's your decision Naruto-Kun but you are still welcome to come over when ever you want besides maybe it was good thing you decided to live with Numi-Chan I was affraid my grandneice would kill you" the Nidaime said getting a chuckle out of Numi but Naruto went completely pale remembering how Tsunade was when she was angry, "Anyway I'll go have a word with Numi-San landlord and inform him that she will be having an extra guest, also here is some money to buy some clothes, equipment and some to spend on whatever you want, after this month you will be getting a check of 15,000 ryo a month(Im not going to lie I have no idea of the japanese currencies) until you reach the rank of genin ok" Tobirama finished giving Naruto a look as if to say do you understand.

"Hai Hokage-Sama arigato" Naruto bowed politely taking the envelope with the money in, Tobirama smiled and stood up saying his goodbyes as he left.

Numi looked towards Naruto who was still looking at the envelope "Keep that safe Naru-Chan because when I get off for lunch where going shopping and getting you settled into _our_ appartment" she said with a smirk Naruto knew all to well it was a smirk that told him that he would be carrying a lot of bags when they go shopping, however he just smiled at her and hugger her.

"Arigato Onee-Chan for everything" Naruto said genuinley grateful.

She smiled at him while returning the hug "No problem Naru-Chan, I've got to get back to work now but I'll sign your discharge papers and I'll come back at lunch ok" she said and he nodded she walked out of the room, leaving Naruto who decided that he was going to train again.

_Lunchtime_

Naruto had jut finished getting ready he was wearing a orange sleevless top and black bottom that just went past his ankles, finished with black sandels, he also wrapped bandages around his wrists where he had seals on to store items, he was looking at his appearence in the mirror thinking of how much different he looked from his other 7 year old self, the longer hair, lack of whisker marks and narrower eyes made him look more like his father than ever before.

"Are you ready Naru-Chan" Numi said as she walked into Narutos room out of her work clothes, she wore a blue top with short sleeves, cream bottoms that reached her ankles her hair was let loose reaching her midback.

"Yeah Onee-Chan" he shouted as he came out of the bathroom and walking out of the hospital with Numi.

_**Konoha Market District**_

Numi and Naruto where walking down the crowded streets, Numi smiled and waved at a few of the civilians who greeted them she was oblivious to the fact they where trying to get into Narutos favour by giving them some free stuff such as groceries, Naruto however was not so oblivious as he would only greet those who weren't kissing his ass and where generally happy to see a new face. After half an hour of clothes(Normal clothes not shinobi clothing) shopping Naruto collapsed on a near by chair, Numi walked out with smile that was as wide as an Akamichi because in both hands there must have been at least 6 in each hand which she quickly dropped on Naruto, she giggled at his complaints and how he was carrying a bag on his head.

"Ok Naru-Chan we are going to drop all these bags off at the appartment, then were going for lunch" Numi turned her head to see if Naruto was still following, she giggled as Naruto was carrying a bag with the strap in his mouth, they continued walking down the streets to they made it to the appartment.

_**Appartment**_

Naruto and Numi had finally made it up the 5 flights of stairs and just entered the appartmant Naruto slowly walked in with wobbily knees and then suddenly collapsing on the floor all the bags piled on Naruto while he was at the bottom, Numi walked up to Naruto and picked the bag with the groceries up, she placed the bags on the counter in the kitchen taking some instant ramen.

Naruto looked around the appartment getting a good luck it had a small kitchen 2 bedrooms 1 bathroom, the living area had 2 sofas.

"Naru-Chan go put your clothes in your room" Numi said with a smile, Naruto nodded and walked into the bedroom to put his stuff away.

Naruto walked out of his bedroom and walked towards the kitchen where Numi was with 2 cups of instant ramen.

After eating their ramen Numi stood up putting the ramen containers in the bin,

"Naru-Chan I'm going back to work now I'll see you when I get home" Numi finished throwing Naruto a set of keys and then walking out of the door.

"Ok time to go get my stuff for the academy, ohh I can't believe I have go back to that place" Naruto whined heading back towards the market.

_**Konoha Market District**_

Naruto walked back through the streets they where less crowded, he walked past smiling at people as he moved further up the street the shops where gradually changing from civilian shops tho shinobi shops he stopped outside of a shop that read 'Reiro's'.

Naruto walked into the store eyeing the different selection of kunai and shuriken, once Naruto had picked the amount of kunai and shuriken he wanted, he moved towards the ninja clothing he picked out a pair of black bottoms (Anbu bottoms), a black top with the netting (I've forgot what it's called Itachi wore it against his battle with Sasuke), a pair of blue sandels that went to his ankles, he picked up 2 pouches, fingerless gloves with metal protectors on the back an ink pot and a stack of plain scrolls. As Naruto was walking back to the counter to pay for everything he heard shouting coming from a different part of the shop, moving his way to the sound he found a spiky white haired boy with tiny red lines under his eyes and a yellow haired girl with a single ponytail and hazel eyes.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY FLATCHEST" shouted the spiky haired kid, Naruto gulped and knowing that was worst thing he could of said.

The girl turned around a way to familiar vain throbbing on her forehead showing she was pissed and look that would send an army pissing themselfs, however the spiky white haired boy didn't seem to be affected, _'Oh crap if he doesn't shut up he's dead' _Naruto thought watching the scene playout.

"HEY I TOLD YOU TO MOVE, WHAT'S THE MATTER YOU DEATH...WHAT'S THAT" the kid said pointing towards the vain on her forehead, the girl closed her eyes her face started to turn red with anger however the spiky haired boy continued "EWW IS IT ALIVE FLATCHEST" he finished with a smirk.

The girl opened her eyes fire burning in them the next thing made even Naruto cringe.

"PERVERT I'M ONLY 7" shouted the girl smashing her fist into the back of the white haired kids head, the girl ran past the downed boy and accidently knocked into Naruto "MOVE" she said knocking his shoulder brushing the side of her face of his shoulder, Naruto watched her run out of the store he checked his top it was slightly wet his eyes widened slightly _'She was crying'_ Naruto turned his attention to boy whos legs were sticking out of the ground while his head was buried under. Naruto went behind him and pulled him out of the ground.

"You know" Naruto started getting the boys attention, when he turned around, Narutos eyes narrowed slightly _'I'm sure I've seen him before'_ "I can't help but think you have deathwish, I really thought she was going to kill you there" Naruto finished walking over the a shelf picking up a white bandana.

The white haired kid smiled doing crazy poses before finishing with a peace sign "Na I wouldn't die of that, who are ya anyway I am the great Jiraiya" Narutos eyes widened, in front of him was his godfather, Naruto quickly regained his composure holding out his hand "Naruto Namikaze" Naruto finished leaving out Uzumaki, Jiraiya shook his hand.

"Anyway I've got to go pay for all my stuff, I'll see you later" Naruto said walking off to pay for everything,

Once Naruto got to the check out he noticed an old man who just staring at the ceiling, Naruto was slightly annoyed at the man.

"Hey old man I'd like to pay for my stuff now" Naruto said getting the old mans attention.

"Alright Gaki give me a minute" replied the old man when he looked over what Naruto was about to buy he looked at him suspisously "Sure you can afford all this"

"Yes I'd also like you to make these as well" Naruto said dropping a piece of paper in front of the man as well as the money for everything.

The man looked over the paper scratching his bald head "hmm ok I'll make these but you have to come and collect them, come pick them up the day the academy starts I should have them done by then, the names Reiro" the old ma finished putting his hand out.

"Namikaze Naruto" Naruto said shaking Reiros hand "See ya in a couple of days Reiro-San" Naruto said walking out of the store.

Naruto began to walk around Konoha again stopping at certain points, he stopped at where his old appartment was then at the ramen store his last stop was at the academy, as he walked past he could see several teachers preparing for the next students.

"You must be Naruto-San" a voice behind Naruto said.

"Yes and you are?" Naruto said with no malice.

"My name is Irono I'm going to be your teacher in the academy for the next 5 years, sorry I can't talk to you more but I have to go to a meeting." Irono said.

"Well in that case it was nice to meet you Irono-Sensei" Naruto said leaving his new sensei.

Naruto began walking back to his appartment when he saw the same girl that ran past him crying in the store it also seemed she was still crying, he began to walk over to her when three children the same age as himself dropped down next to her they all had the Uchiha crest on the back of their shirts.

"Well well well what do we have here a little Senju crying" said the tallest of the three as he walked towards her, she lifted her head and wiped a few tears from her eyes and glared at the boy.

"What do you want _Uchiha_" The blond haired girl said with so much venom, the three Uchiha scowled.

"Just because your granduncle is Hokage does not mean your better than us" the tallest one said going to kick her but was stopped when she caught his foot.

"You talk to much" she said jumping and puching the tallest one, the other two attacked from behind kicking her in the back sending her skidding across the floor.

She stood up wiping a bit of blood off her lip "Cowards" she muttered when she saw all three jump to attack her, she closer her eyes waiting for their attacks, waiting for the pain.

She heard the sound of fists and feet hit flesh but felt no pain she slowly opened her eyes and saw a blond boy with a white bandana on she looked wide eyed as he had blocked every attack.

Naruto was staring at the three in front of him he was pissed the moment he saw them gang up on the girl and saw she was about to be hit by all three he knew he had to jump in, he was impressed when he saw her punch the tall guy and was also impressed that she stood up. He was now holding the fists of two of the attackers and had his knee up blocking the kick.

"You should not have interfeared if you had known what was good for you" said the shortest of the Uchiha glaring hatefully at Naruto.

"Yeah well I guess I never have known what was good for me but I do know what is right" Naruto said earning scowls from the Uchiha and wide eyes of the blond haired girl.

Naruto pushed the three Uchiha away with ease suprising the black haired kids, Naruto watched as the kids took the Uchiha fighting stance.

"Why are you attacking her" Naruto said still not knowing who the girl was.

"Well it's simple loser we are starting the academy the same time as the Senju we are just showing her that she could never be as strong as an Uchiha and neither could you" the tall raven haired Uchiha said while sprinting at impressive speed for a 7 year old, he jumped in the air while bending his leg to land a vicious roundhouse kick meanwhile Naruto stood there watching the raven haired kid with a slight smirk as he was about to make his move he noticed a patch of blond fly past him.

Tsunade watched the blond haired boy that had just saved her from being beaten she had her suspicions that some Uchiha where going to try something like this, since the Senju and Uchiha clan where born rivals the Uchiha clan had always thought they were superior they would use any chance they could get to humiliate or prove their dominance towards the Senju clan.

She watched how he stood in front of the 3 Uchiha unscared of their name she had half expected him to run off when he found out they where from the Uchiha clan, but he just stayed there, she watched how the tallest Uchiha, she had seen him walk around Konoha acting like he owned the streets Jin Uchiha he had even got some civilians to call him Jin-Sama.

She saw him jump up in the air preparing to kick the blond haired boy he seemed familiar to her but that was the least of her worries, she saw him just stand there waiting to be kicked _'No I have to help him' _she thought rushing past the blond haired boy.

Tsunade smashed her fist into the dark haired Uchiha nose breaking it with a sickening crunch sending him flying back to the other two Uchiha.

Naruto watched as the blond haired girl smash her fist into the cocky Uchiha, he heard the crunch wincing slightly as he watched him bounce off the ground and land next to his friends.

Jin slowly got up with the help of the other two Uchiha holding his nose as blood poured out.

"You'll regret that slut, and you" Jin pointed at Naruto "Have just made a very powerful enemy" he finished running off with the other two.

Tsunade turned around to look at the boy who helped her, when she saw his face she blushed slightly _'Cute' _Tsunade thought she looked at him closer her eyes went wide slightly.

"You! your that jerk who pushed into me" Tsunade said pointing at Naruto.

Naruto had a vein growing on his forehead, angry at what she was accusing him of.

"WHAT! YOU RAN INTO ME!" Naruto shouted.

Tsunade looked at him, and remembred what Jiraiya had said to her, she hesitaded slightly.

"Alright no need to shout jeez anyway thanks for the help even though I didn't need it" she mumbled the last part.

"My pleasure I'll see you around" Naruto said turning around walking away.

"WAIT!" shouted the the blond haired girl, Naruto turned around staring curiously at the girl as she came running towards him.

"What's your name mines Tsunade Senju" she said holding out a hand waiting for him to shake.

Naruto went wide eyed as he heard her say her name _'How did I not noitce' _Naruto thought, he quickly snapped out of his suprise and shook her hand.

"Naruto Namikaze" he said with a smile making her blush slightly.

_'Why am I blushing, I never blush,'_ Tsunade thought and showed a sad expression when Naruto turned to leave.

As Naruto was about to turn around he frowned remembering the reason he had walked over to Tsunade, he turned and looked at her and could see she was sad.

"Hey Tsunade I was wondering if I could ask you a question if you don't mind" asked Naruto with a neutral expression.

"Err o..ok Naruto" she said slightly happy that he didn't leave.

"I was wondering why you where crying earlier" said Naruto slightly worrying he was about to recieve a beating from the young Senju.

She frowned remembering Jiraiya, he would always ask her out and when ever she said no which was always, he would insult her even though she would punch him, the insults struck her pretty hard even though she prefered to train and become an excellent kunoichi she still worried if anyone would like her for her.

"Ohh it was just Jiraiya-Baka he always says perverted things and asks me out and when I say no he just insults me, I swear if he speant his time training and reading he would be less of an idiot, people are already calling him the deadlast and we haven't even started the academy" Tsunade said still slightly angry and upset Jiraiya would insult her for refusing a date.

Naruto frowned at the word _'Deadlast'_ even though it wasn't his fault he too was the deadlast due to the teacher sabotaging him by teaching him the wrong stuff and givng him harder tests than everybody else.

"Jiraiyas an orphan isn't he" asked Naruto suprising Tsunade but she nodded anyway and waited for him to continue "maybe he's perverted as a way to be recognised even though it's probally the worst were to be recognised, as for him training maybe he just doesn't have anyone to acknowledge his skills and I wouldn't be upset about what he says, he doesn't mean it because he wouldn't keep asking you out" Naruto said earning a suprised look from Tsunade.

"Wow I never thought of it that way, I guess your write I should just ignore him when he insults me or does something perverted" Tsunade said with a smile.

"Or you could just hit him again" snickered Naruto causing Tsunade to giggle as well.

"I was thinking of going to the library you wanna come?" asked Naruto smiling at how much Tsunade had cheered up.

Tsunade was stunned of course boys had asked her to go to the library she had always rejected them saying she had better things to do, however now she found her self actually wanting to go with Naruto.

"E..er yeah sure" Tsunade said with a slight blush.

"erm Tsunade could you show me where the library is I'm kinda new here" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head smiling.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile at his actions it was strange how for one minute he could be so mature then the next be so carefree however she made note to make sure she asked him why he was in the village.

"Oh alright it's this way, follow me" Tsunade said walking in the direction of the library with Naruto following.

_**Library**_

Naruto and Tsunade continued walking towards the library ignoring the stares they where getting, well Naruto was doing better than Tsunade as he was used it, Tsunade was ignoring them as much as she could but her temper got the better of her.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT" Shouted Tsunade causing everyone to panic and get back to what they where doing, while Naruto stepped back in fear, which didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade.

"Sorry about that, gets kind of annoying you know" she said while smiling and continued walking when Naruto smiled back and nodded.

As they reached the reception of the library both Tsunade and Naruto frowned when they saw the pink haired receptionist _'Sakuro Haruno'_ both Naruto and Tsunade thought, Naruto hated the women in his previous timeline she would always stop him from going into the library, she would always refer to him as the 'demon brat' she was the one that turned most of the villagers to hate Naruto telling them he was the Kyuubi in human form, he growled a little as both Tsunade and himself got closer.

Tsunade frowned at the women because she would always get her daughter to try befriend her, Tsunade hated her and her daughter they where both too loud and suck ups (A/N those who think I hate the Harunos I dont I'm just showing that older generation where worst than Sakura pre shippuden ) she was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Naruto growling.

When Sakuro saw both Naruto and Tsunade walking together she inwardly frowned she had hoped that she would be able to get her daughter together with the Namikaze heir due to him being the last Namikaze as the rest where lost in the first war, they where feared for thier speed and knew how important they where to Konoha and now it looked like she would have to find a way to get the Senju away from him, as the duo got close she forced a smile.

"Hello Senju-Sama and Namikaze-Sama what a pleasent suprise to see you here" Sakuro said causing both Naruto and Tsunade to frown inwardly but their faces stay neutral.

"Hai we would like enter please Sakuro-San" Tsunade said earning a nod when she showed Sakuro her library card, however Tsunade had not realised Naruto had not been given a library card yet and knew the 3 day waiting rule for the card.

"Namikaze-Sama do you have your library card" she asked.

Naruto scratched his head sheepishly as he had not known that he needed a library card due to the fact he had never been in the library as he learnt most of his techniques from his fathers library and from Jiraiya.

"uhmm no I didn't know I needed one" Naruto said hoping she would just let him past.

"That's okay Namikaze-Sama just go on through, but first sign your name here please I'll have your card ready by the time you leave.

Tsunade frowned at the fact she let him through that easy as she clearly had a second motive but she was also happy she got to spend more time with Naruto she blushed at the thought.

_'Stop it we are just friends nothing more stop thinking like that Tsunade'_ she thought.

The duo walked past Sakuro shouting their thanks as they went past and headed towards the shinobi part of the library. As they reached the shinobi section Naruto noticed a lot of familiar faces he even recognised Orochimaru, they finally settled down at a table Naruto had picked a large collection of Ninjutsu scrolls he knew due to the Rinnegan he could use all 5 elements, the scrolls he picked out where,**(Doton: Ganchuusou) - Earth Style: Stone Spikes, (Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu) - Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, (Suiton: Suigandan) - Water Style: Water Fang Bullet, Fuuton: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Break Through), (Raiton: Raikyu) - Lightning Release: Lightning Ball**.

While Naruto was looking at the Ninjutsu scroll and remembering the hand signs to perform the jutsu, he couldn't help wonder why his Rinnegan wasn't activating, he had tried several times sending chakra to his eyes but each attempt always ended the same instead of activating the Rinnegan he would always end up activating the Sharingan it was frustating knowing he had a powerful Kekkei genkai such as the rinnegan which could control not only all five elementral chakra nature but also gravity itself, and not know how to activate.

Knowing that it was probally something he would learn in time he looked over to see what Tsunade was reading, he could see she was reading on chakra control methods he could see she was focusing on the leaf exercise, he smirked knowing what the old Tsunade's chakra control was like he gulped remembering what it felt like being hit by a chakra enhanced punch.

They read for a couple more minutes in silence before Naruto started talking, whispering as he knew he was in the library.

"So what's your family like it is must be pretty sweet being the granddaughter of the first Hokage and the grandneice of the present" Naruto asked.

"Well I love my family but my kaa-san and tou-san died a couple of months ago... I have a baby brother Nawaki who is 2 years old, jiji, obaa-san and oooji(granduncle) do look after us but we barely get to see them jiji is always going to different villages trying to find a way to end the war and oooji is always in his office almost all day, so it leaves me, obaa-san or a bunch of academy students to look after Nawaki, (A/N remember a war is going on so Genin would be used in the war as well) and as you can tell a lot of people are friendly to me except the Uchiha clan, they only act friendly to me because of who I am related to, also you wouldn't believe the amount of times oooji has told people to stop bothering him with marridge proposals" Tsunade explained looking up from the book she was reading. "What about you what's your family like".

Naruto then began to explain his fake story he felt bad telling her the sad story but then again his past life wasn't really any better, when he mentioned about how he obtained the Sharingan she slightly flinched and her eyes hardened however when he told her that he was distantly related to the Uchiha and was Namikaze her eyes softened.

"Im sorry about your parents Naruto, does that mean you to also live in the orphanage" she asked treading lightly.

"I would have lived in the orphanage but Numi onee-chan said I could come live with her until I'm old enough to live in the Namikaze compound, by the way it's okay I've grieved over my family I'm ready to move on with my life now but thank you anyway" he said smiling at her causing her to blush slightly.

"I...I know this is a pretty weird thing to ask but could I see your S...Sharingan" she asked her head slightly dropped embarassed that she had asked asked the question.

Naruto saw her head drop out of embarassment _'Is she affraid I think she's stupid'_ Naruto thought, he shook his head a replied in a serious tone to make her feel less embarassed.

"Yeah why not, you shouldn't be embarassed about asking questions how else are you going to learn right" he said making her smile out of appreciation.

Naruto channeled chakra towards his eyes closing them to add more suspense, as he opened them revealing the Sharingan with three tomoes in each eye.

He watched as Tsunade calmly walked over towards him closley inspecting his Sharingan, he blushed as she was mear inches away, she noticed this and quicly turned away also blushing making sure Naruto never saw.

"You know that that was probally the first time I have seen a Sharingan that close without someone trying to attack me, however I your b..blue e..eyes" she said still not facing Naruto but now she was as red as tomato.

Naruto also blushed however he hid his behind the Ninjutsu scroll he shoved towards his face.

When Tsunade finally turned around ignoring the slight pinkness on her cheeks she looked at the clock next to the receptionist and gasped.

"Oh kami I'm late obaa-san's going to kill me, I've got to go Naruto I'll see you at the academy cya" she said picking up the book she was reading and leaving the library.

Naruto also walked out of the library a couple of minutes later with the Ninjutsu scrolls ignoring the pink haired receptionist.

_**Appartment**_

Naruto stumbled into the appartment it was late the street lights where on, when he entered the living room he saw Numi sitting on the sofa with her feet up, when she looked at him she noticed his ninja outfit finished off with his bandana she did the only thing she could think of doing "Kawaii" she shouted before running over to him and hugging him sufficating him between her chest.

"On..onee-chan a..air" he got out, she stopped hugging him letting him breathe.

"Sorry but you looked so cute I couldn't resist I guess this means your my big strong ninja right" she asked while playing with his bandana. (A/N no Numi and Naruto the only relationship they will have is brother and sister) 

"Yep, your one of my precious people and I'll protect you" he said prouldly and thumping his chest, Numi's only reaction yet again was "Kawaii" and hugged Naruto, when she stopped smothering him she stood up walking towards her bedroom.

"Well if your going to get big and strong your going to need your sleep so don't stay up to late she night Naru-chan" she said closing her door.

Naruto walked towards into his bedroom stripping out of his clothes leaving only his boxers on, he jumped on the bed not even bothering to get under the covers as he laid on his back staring at the ceiling.

_'Hmm I wonder what the future of this world will be like, I can't believe Tsunade liked my eyes who would of guessed' _Naruto thought as he fell asleep.

**Alright that's chapter 5 thank you for reading sorry it took so long, Chapter 6 will start with the first day at the Academy so we'll meet Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Jin Uchiha sounds fun it will also have a time skip to when they are all genins, the next chapter will also be a bit weird as I am changing a lot of things in the timeline but I will also be keeping a lot of stuff the same. Sorry about the grammer so don't flame as always review and keep reading.**


	6. Old friends and a Sensei!

**Alright I'd like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing chapter 5 I got some really good ideas for the story, alright now I know a lot of you are wondering why I haven't introduced Mito but believe me I'll get to it, also I plan on doing something really weird with the timeline this chapter, I plan on doing something that never happened in the Naruto series which will also change the future a little not by much though alright now thats out the way I have responded to a few of the reviews.**

**Volos - I can understand where your coming from however I always find the best stories are those that suprise you yet keeps stuff the same, I don't want to save Danzo as I don't like the stories where he is good, but with Madara even though with the Naruto manga it is showing him to be a complete bastard, I believe showing a different side of Madara is challenging I constantly ask myself how am I going to bring him out of his shell, with Orochimaru I'm uncertain weather to save him or not. With your suggestion of pairings I'm sorry but this will be NarutoxTsunade I plan on keeping Jiraiya the same as the canon, I know how you feel about how Naruto feels about Tsunade but, remember he knew the old Tsunade not the young.**

**Tristan76 - Orochimaru will be going through the academy as a genius and will also be trained by Hiruzen again and also be his favourite so who knows how Orochimaru will turn out. I won't put Naruto with the other 3 and I'll also confirm that Izuna is dead also Naruto will not be trained by the Senju bros, yes I am making the Uchiha seem arogant due to their status in the village but there will be a few exceptions also. I know Mito has the right to get Naruto but I didn't want that.**

**Amberion2001 - If Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru did graduate at 6 then I'm sorry but I'm keeping the story how it is, I plan on having them turn chunnin later.**

**SRIDHAREN RADHAKRISHNAN - I have been thinking for a while if Mito should be the Jinchuriki since Madara hasn't used the Kyuubi in his battle with Hashirama but I might just make her the Jinchuriki still.**

**Stepbystep - Sorry about that but I know a good writer doesn't need and A/N but I'm not good yet I'm average at best but I put it there to help you get a better picture.**

**CoolKakashi - I know I'm terrible at keeping time but I do try to get updates out as fast as possible but I am limited to about 3 hours a week for the story.**

**Ok thank you to rest of you as well who reviewed but now lets get on with the story.**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**First day of the academy**_

The sun shined brightly in the village of Konohagakure the occupants where happily getting on with thier own buisness however one blonde 7 year old could be found moaning as he shot a pillow over his face covering his eyes from the sun rays.

"Naru-chan get up or your going to be late" Numi said earning a mumble from Naruto "Yeah I thought you would say that so..." Numi continued as she walked towards the still moaning Naruto she stood over him and poured a glass of water over his head.

Naruto jumped up in the air hitting his head of the ceiling, he glared at Numi who was currently chuckling, he sighed and got out of bed walking towards the bathroom to get a shower ignoring Numi constant giggles.

15 minutes later Naruto walked out of the bathroom and getting dressed, he walked out of his bedroom wearing standard black anbu bottoms, anbu black top, black sandels, black fingerless gloves with metal protectors on the back and a white headband that held his bangs.

Naruto was about to walk out of the appartment when he heard Numi's voice.

"You be good today Naru-chan or no ramen tonight" she said with a smirk, causing Naruto to gulp.

"Ha...hai o..n onee-chan" he said running out of the apartment ignoring Numi's giggles.

**Academy**

The bell went off to signal everyone to get to their class, the classes where mixed between civilians and those from clans, the civilians entering the academy had just been introduced due to the war.

In room 301 a new bunch of students were sitting in their seats their sensei stood at the front of them inspecting them all.

"Hello everyone my name is Umino Irono I will be your sensei for the next 5 years" Imono said smiling trying to make everyone less nervous.

(A/N ok people I know that people start at the academy at 6 and spend 6 years in the academy but I felt like changing some things)

Irono scanned around the room checking the students.

_'Ok I have a lot more civilians this year...oh great they seem to be hanging around the Uchihas and the Senju..hmm where's Naruto' _Imono thought.

"Ok when I call out your name I want you to answear ok" Imono finished.

Tsunade entered the classroom ignoring the waves she got from the civilian children and the glares from the Uchiha.

She walked to the middle row taking a seat, she was immediatley rushed by two civilian boys sitting on both sides, she sighed whilst scanning the room looking for a certain blonde.

"Hey Tsunade-chan want to go on a date with me" asked the boy to her left.

"No" she said not even looking at him she seemed to pay all her attention at the door.

"Senju Tsunade" Imono asked.

"Hai" she said indicating she was here.

"Uchiha Jin" Imono asked again looking up at the crowd of students noticing only a few missing.

Instead of answearing Jin stood up smugly making a few fangirls have hearts in their eyes.

"H.." was as far as he got until the door burst open revealing two boys on the floor one had blond hair the other had white hair and tiny red marks under his eyes.

The whole room stared at the bundle on the floor and struggled not to laugh, however Tsunade just shook her head at their antics but was secretly happy Naruto had showed up, further up in the seats Jin was seething.

_'How dare these losers interupt me I'm an Uchiha people should be paying attention to me'_ Jin thought while glaring hatefully at the duo.

Naruto stood up dusting himself off, he noticed everyone staring at him, he smiled sheepishly while looking at Imono.

"Why are you two late" Imono asked sighing slightly.

Jiraiya stood up also brushing dirt off his light green robes whilst looking at Imono with a serious face.

"Sorry sensei we were..err..ehmm...researching..YES researching at the hotsprings" said Jiraiya not phased by the amount of killing intent radaiating of the girls.

"Ye...WAIT WHAT YOU WHERE THE ONE AT THE HOTSPRINGS PERVERT" Naruto shouted before he looked at his sensei and bowed "Sorry sensei I was at Reiro's picking up something" Naruto said as he walked to the corner sitting next to a pale long haired boy.

Jiraiya also walked up the stairs taking a seat a couple of seats away from Naruto.

"It's ok boys now listen for your name to be called out, ok where was I..Namikaze Naruto" (Ok it's not alphebetical order) A lot of people looked around especially the civilian children most of them had heard of the last Namikaze.

Naruto stood up quickly and in a straight posture "Hai sensei" he said while sitting down straight away, a few gasps where let out when people saw where the voice came from, a few of the girls instantly had hearts in their eyes, and like that Naruto had gained a fanclub.

(All right I know I'm bashing the civilians a lot but I can't help but think they are slightly weak minded I'll make them better as I go along)

The lesson for Naruto was boring Imono had just talked about what chakra was and how it is formed, however Naruto silently cheered when they where let out for a break.

The class made their way out of the academy and into the training ground, Naruto instantly went to a tree and tried to walk up it, he made it a few a steps before he was blown back, a few fangirls where saying it was cool what he was doing.

"Damn to much chakra" He muttred quietly to himself while standing up.

He looked around and saw that he was not the only one training Orochimaru was practicing throwing kunai, Jin was sitting down glaring at him he saw a few of the civilians training at least attempting to become respectable shinobi, his gaze finally came over to Tsunade who was walking towards him with a smirk on her face.

_'Oh god that smirk is never good' _Naruto thought as he watched Tsunade get closer while being followed by the same two civilian boys that sat next to her.

"Looks like you used to much chakra" Tsunade said sitting down next to Naruto who was laying on his back watching the clouds.

"Yeah I know" Naruto said lazily playing with a piece of grass between his fingers.

The civilian children where looking at them as if they had grown another head, the two boys looked at Naruto with jelousy and hatred, they had been trying to talk to Tsunade and get her to go out on a date with one of them however she just ignored them all the time.

Naruto stood up looking at the same tree with fire in his eyes, he turned around and smiled at Tsunade causing her to blush slightly.

"My chakra control isn't going to get any better while I'm laying around now is it" He said walking towards the tree.

"Damn you Kyuubi this charka is double edged sword my chakra control is ridiculous" Naruto screamed in his head.

**"Hey don't blame me, it was the only way to keep you alive, why don't you just use Kage bunshin no jutsu to speed your training up"** The Kyuubi asked.

"I thought of that but, then I would have to tell the Hokage where I learnt it and I don't really know how to answear that"

**"Who cares, just tell him you saw him use it and copied it with the sharingan"**

"Yeah that would work I guess...but I don't want to be known for stealing jutus, anyway I'll talk to you later" Naruto finished.

Naruto snapped back into reality still staring at the tree, he put he raised his hands and shouted.

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **Instantly 1000 Narutos appeared shocking everyone, Naruto looked at the clones and shouted.

"OK I WANT HALF OF YOU TO CLIMB TREES AND HALF OF YOU TO BALANCE KUNAI" Instantly half of the clones ran to the trees attempting to climb it, while the other hald tried to balance a kunai on there fingertips.

Tsunade was staring at Naruto in awe she had seen her Granduncle perform **Kage bunshin no jutsu **but she had never seen this one, however she placed that thought at the back of her mind when she heard him order the clones to do the chakra control techniques she was wondering why he had done that as it seemed to be pointless.

The civilian boy to her left had noticed Tsunade expression and was becoming jealous of Naruto over the attention Tsunade was giving him, letting his anger get the better of him he decided to call Naruto out on what he was doing.

"HEY BAKA WHAT ARE YOU DOING" he shouted quickly looking at Tsunade to see if she was looking at him however when he saw she was still looking at Naruto he let his anger blind him and ran towards Naruto with the intention of punching him.

Right as his fist was about to make contact with the real Naruto who was watching his clone, he felt a sudden pain in his stomach, when he looked down, he saw Naruto with his knee in his gut.

"It's not nice you someone when there not looking, you should quit trying to be a ninja your not cut out for it and by the way she will never be intrested in you"

Even though Naruto knew what he said was harsh he knew from past experiance being a fanboy or fangirl was never a good thing, the boy was acting like he used to act for Sakura and it annoyed him, when he saw the boy pass out in pain he sighed and walked over to Tsunade who was still amazed by the speed he used to knee the boy in the stomach.

"Sorry about that I hope you won't miss him...anyway I'm guessing you want to know why I ordered the clones to do those tasks" He continued when he saw her nod "Well this type of training only works for me due to my chakra levels, basicly when a shadow clone gains knowledge and dispells the knowledge goes back to the original also I learnt this technique when I was watching your granduncle I hope you don't mind"

"Amazing that would speed up your training, no of course I don't mind as long as you don't copy techniques with your sharingan I won't have any problems" Tsunade whispering the sharingan part so only he could hear.

Ten minutes later Naruto and Tsunade where still laying down in the middle of the grass making small talk about what they wanted to do, when Tsunade mentioned medical jutsu Naruto couldn't help but smile, however they where interupted by the sound of a punch they looked over to where the sound came from and saw Jiraiya punched to the floor by Jin who had his sharingan active, Naruto immediatley stood up and rushed towards them.

Jiraiya looked up at the boy that had punched him, his coal black eyes staring intensly at the Uchiha's sharingan.

"What the hell, was that for teme" Jiraiya shouted getting to his feet rubbing his cheek where he was hit.

Before the smug kid could respond there was a voice that made the Uchiha turn around.

"He attacked you because he's to scared to fight anyone whos stronger than him" Naruto said making everyone stare at him.

"What makes you think your stronger than me loser, i'm an Uchiha, the elite" Jin snapped back getting closer to Naruto.

"Why does being an Uchiha make you an elite? because you have bloodline" Naruto asked seeing Jin smirk he knew Jin thought he was better than him due to his sharingan, however Naruto smirked _'You want to play like that guess I'll have to wipe that smirk right off your face' _Naruto thought.

"How about a little spar Jin or are you to scared surely your sharingan will beat me" Naruto taunted.

Jin, the Uchihas and few of Jins fangirls laughed at Naruto thinking he didn't stand a chance, Tsunade however was more curious she wanted to see Naruto fight she has seen his fully matured sharingan but none of his techniques.

"Ok loser I'll fight you but no restrictions the winner is decided by who is still standing" Jin said getting into his fighting stance being while being cheered on by his supporters.

"Defeat the baka Jin-kun"

"Show them why the Uchihas are the elite Jin-sama"

The cries of his supporters flared Naruto's supporters funnily enough it was Jiraiya that shouted the loudest.

"Tear him apart Naruto but save me some" Jiraiya shouted causing Naruto to smirk _'Sure ero sa...Jiraiya'_ Naruto thought.

As Naruto finished his thought Jin rushed at him trying to catch him off guard, Naruto smirked keeping his hands at his sides standing up straight, everyone watched as Jin jumped in the air sharingan blazing at Naruto, Jin launched his fist back everyone gasped when Naruto didn't move however one person seemed more worried.

"NARUTO WATCH OUT" Tsunade shouted suprising everyone as this was the first time she the blond Senju had worried about anyone.

As Jins punch was about to hit Naruto, he tilted his head to the side letting the punch slide past him suprising Jin as Jin was about to react he felt an immense pain in his stomach he looked down to see Naruto's fist hitting his stomach. Jin coughed up a little bit of blood as he was sent flying back bouncing off the floor.

Eveyone stared in amazement as the strongest boy their age had been brought down by one punch, Tsunade however was remembering her first encounter with Naruto at the field where Naruto had just stood still waiting for Jin to attack him _'He didn't need my help at all' _Tsunade thought and smiled.

"Give up you can't win, you have your sharingan activated yet you still can't beat me save yourself the embaressment" Naruto said with no emotion as he watched Jin slowly stand back up wiping a bit of blood off his lip.

"Ho...how" Jin asked holding his stomach where Naruto had punched him, "A Namikaze is bulit for speed that is why they are so feared however I have yet to show you my Kekkei genkei" Naruto said smirking as he closed his eyes.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOUR BLOODLINE IS THE SHARINGAN IS SUPERIOR TO ALL" Jin shouted going through hand seals unaware Naruto was slowly opening his eyes,

"**Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique**" Jin shouted making a large fireball come out of his mouth blinding everyone so they couldn't see Naruto's eyes.

Naruto saw the large fireball come towards him and went through his own handseals "**Suiton Suigandan - Water fang bullet"** A large bullet of water shot out of Naruto's mouth going straight towards the large fireball.

When the two jutsu collided everyone covered their eyes due to the wind thrashing violently in the air, when eveyone opened thier eyes there was a large steam cloud covering both fighters, when the steam finally vanished everones one eyes went wide.

Thier was Jin Uchiha the one who called himself the elite the strongest academy ninja on the floor unconcious with Naruto standing above him not even injured his white bandana waving around.

"I guess that makes the Namikazes elites now, but then again I'm not so low to say I'm better then everyone else" Naruto said not noticing everyone staring at him.

While everyone was watching Naruto they didn't realise Imono had rushed to them as soon as he saw them all grouped together he looked towards where they where looking his eyes widened when he saw Naruto standind above an unconcious Jin.

"NARUTO WHAT DID YOU DO" Imono shouted running over to Jin to check if he was still alive, he sighed when he saw that Jin was unconcious.

"We had a spar and I won" Naruto answeared cooly making his way past the crowd ignoring the astonished looks, he made his way to Tsunade and sitting down next to her.

Tsunade watched as Naruto made his way through the crowd she stared at him in awe she had never seen anyone humiliate Jin like that, she blushed when she saw he was looking at her, she thought down the blush and smiled.

"For a moment there I thought you where going to lose" Tsunade said with a smirk.

"I know I heard you, I didn't think you cared so much" Naruto said also smirking, however once he saw her blush he bursted out laughing.

"Hahaha Tsunade-chan are you blushing" Naruto said making her turn red with rage.

Tsunade stood up with an all to familiar vein pulsing on her forehead and her face was red with rage.

"BAKA" Tsunade shouted and punched Naruto sending him flying.

_'She doesn't even have super strength yet but damn that hurt' _Naruto thought as he was flying through the air with anime tears.

Tsunade smiled when she saw Naruto walk towards her again slightly limping.

"That hurt you know, jeez where did you learn to punch like that" Naruto asked sitting down next to her again.

"It's a secret" she said in a sing song voice while smiling she was about to say something else but was interupted by the sound of Imono's voice.

"E..everyone you can go home your parents have news for you..Tsunade can you stay behind please" he said in scared and upset voice.

Everyone stared walking back to their houses/orphanage, as Naruto was about to stand up he felt a hand grab his he looked down to see Tsuande gripping his hand panicking.

"Don't leave p..please" Tsunade said not looking at him however he could tell she was nearly crying.

"ok" he whispered while taking his gaze to where she was looking he saw Tobirama, Hiruzen and two othe people Naruto didn't recognise one had red hair that was tied into two buns the other had long black hair and a giant battle fan.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-chan I've got some bad news"_'again'_ Tobirama said/thought he could see she recognised what was going on it was the same with her parents.

"J..jiji" Tsunade sobbed still holding Narutos hand which didn't go unnoticed by the four standing near them.

"Yes Tsunade-chan he was killed on the way to Iwagakure to attend a peace meeting" The red haired women said barely holding her tears in.

Tsunade sobbed tears spilling from her eyes, Naruto not knowing why grabbed Tsunades head pulling it to his chest wrapping his arms around her letting her sob into his chest as she to wrapped her arms around him.

"Mito, Hiruzen, Tobirama lets leave them" the black haired one said getting three nods.

"Ok Madara lets go" Tobirama said sighing not noticing the widening eyes of Naruto.

_'Madara, that's him I'm going to kill him and save everyone' _Naruto thought preparing to make his move.

**"NO KIT, DON'T BE FOOLISH, THINK FOR ONE SECOND" **The Kyuubi roared stopping Naruto from taking action.

"Why, he's right here we could save them all" Naruto argued back.

**"Think about it, if you attack him now they won't think your trying to save them, he is respected in Konoha and besides somethings off he should have used me to fight Hashirama by now but he hasn't, stay neutral Naruto" **the Kyuubi finished recieving a nod from Naruto.

"Who did it?" Naruto asked stopping the four and having Tsunade look up from his chest.

Mito, Hiruzen and Tobirama looked hesitant but Madara was the first one to talk "It was Kakuzu a missing nin from the waterfall village, why?" he said without any emotion.

Everyone was looking at Naruto expecting an answear, however Naruto had his head lowered so his bangs where covering his eyes, he slowly lifted his head and slowly opening his eyes getting a gasp from eveyone.

"H..how w..hat" Tobirama stuttered, Mito stood with wide eyes, Tsunade had stopped crying and had a confused look while Madara smiled.

Naruto eyes were blood red and had a swirl in the middle of each eyes.

"Mangekyo sharingan" Madara said showing a bit of emotion.

"Kakuzu. I'm going to kill you" Naruto said coldly suprising everyone, however he realised what he had just said and deactivated his sharingan.

"I'm sorry, I should leave you probally have a lot of things to talk about" he looked down at Tsunade who had let go of him "If you need anything you can come talk to me Tsunade ok" he said calmly.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Tsunade said not realising she had added "Kun" to his name with that Mito, hiruzen,Tobirama and Tsunade walked back home to grieve.

Naruto looked up into the clouds witnessing them change from the light blue colour to grey and black, the sound of thunder caused Naruto to close his eyes _'It's going to be a long couple of years' _Naruto thought walking back to the direction of his apartment.

_**Timeskip 5 years**_

A twelve year old boy walked down the streets Konoha waving at a few of the nice civilians who weren't complete suck ups, the twelve year old was currently on his way to the academy to find out who his sensei was, this twelve year old boy was Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto had changed over the last 5 years he still wore the same type clothing but instead of a white bandana he had a forehead protector keeping his bangs up, his hair fell past his jawline barely and he had lost almost all of his baby fat and was shown a bit of muscle, Naruto if he were to rank himself was a High chunin in this body and with his sharingan and gravity seals off he was mid Jonin, he had used the **Kage Bunshin No justu **to train faster he had perfect chakra control and had learnt new jutsus for each element much to awe of his friends.

He smiled brightly at the thought he had made great friends out of Jiraiya and Orochimaru, he had helped Jiraiya with the three jutsus which where needed to pass **Kawarimi no Jutsu - Change of Body Stance Technique, Bunshin no Jutsu and Henge no Jutsu** Naruto had liked Jiraiya from the start and couldn't help but laugh at his antics but he laughed more when Tsunade punched him, Orochimaru was also one of Narutos friends they had become friends when Orochimaru had asked to spar with Naruto on occasions he really was a genius analysing every little thing if it wasn't for the fact he was in the same class as Naruto he would of surely got rookie of the year and finally Tsuande if anything he had bonded with her the most she would only show Naruto her kind side much to the displeasure of the civilian boys and Jiraiya however she had went back into her shell when her granduncle was killed (A/N He died the same way in canon but different point in time) which ended the first ninja war.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was placed as the Sandaime Hokage much to the displeasure of Danzo the most suprising factor to Naruto though was Madara had not protested to the decision and was still in the village, Mito also visited Naruto on occasions she had taught him a few seals some he had already known and some he hadn't and she would often talk about the land of whirlpools which he found intresting.

As Naruto entered the classroom he saw Orochimaru sitting in the corner waiting patiently, Jiraiya was giggling and writing something on a piece of paper Naruto looked to the other corner and saw Jin staring at him with hatred Jins sharingan had not matured at all he was taller and had longer black hair but he hadn't changed that much except he would never insult Naruto.

Finally Naruto looked at Tsunade who luckily had a seat next to her spare he walked towards the chair ignoring the glares from the civilian boys (A/N Tsunade will always look like she did in the manga) she smiled once she saw Naruto sit down.

"Thought you weren't going to make it" Tsunade said not looking at him.

"Sorry did you miss me" Naruto said and smirked.

"You wish" she said smirking as well, watching the door open revealing Imono.

Imono looked at the new genin in front of him amused at how much they had grown over the past 5 years he walked over to his desk picking up a stack of paper.

"Ok genin I'm going to read your teams and who your sensei is going to be so listen up, Team 1...Jin Uchiha..(I'm going to skip this part)...Team 7...Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru your sensei is going to be Hiruzen Sarutobi" Imono finished looking at thier faces Orochimaru looked happy Jiraiya was also happy that he was on the same team as Tsunade and Tsunade frowned slightly.

"Hey sensei what about me" shouted Naruto

"Naruto..err your sensei is Uchiha Madara" Imono said getting gasps from everyone and a angry glare from Jin.

as Imono finished the door opened revealing Madara.

"Naruto meet me on the roof" Madara finished leaving by gliding through the walls like a ghost, Naruto sighed and stood up, he dissapeared in a yellow flash.

Naruto appeared on the roof where he had placed the seal for the **Hiraishan no Jutsu**, Madara smiled and sat down.

"Ok lets start off with introductions you go first" he said pointing at Naruto.

"Well as you alreasy know my name I don't see the point in saying it, my likes are doing whats right and my precious people I dislike murderers and those who judge people without knowing them my dream is to bring peace to the world" Naruto finished looking at the astonished look on Madaras face.

"Isn't your turn sensei" Naruto asked snapping Madara out of his thoughts.

"Yeah your right my bad, my name is Madara Uchiha I like learning new thing I have way to many dislikes and my dream I'm not sure" he finished getting a sweardrop from Naruto.

Madara stood up looking over the railing of the roof.

"Listen most of the sensei's will do a pointless test we will not we will begin training right away ok meet me at training ground 10 tommorow at 8am cya blondie" Madara said warping away.

Naruto hopped of the top of the building landing perfectly on his feet as he walked down the street he couldn't help but wonder why Madara had changed so much he walked down the street back to his apartment to get some sleep for tommorow.

**Man that was a difficult chapter to write I had too many ideas you know and to little time, I know most of you will be dissapointed with the Mito meeting but It's the way I wanted to do it also I wanted to let people know that Kakuzu will become a big plot and that I might do another time skip next chapter, also sorry for the grammer as always review.**


	7. Changings and plans ahead!

**Alright welcome back to another chapter of One more time, the reason why I haven't released a new chapter lately is because I have been writing another story I will not abandon this story so don't worry anyway I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and taking your time to read the story.**

**Reviews:**

**Gruffard - ****Yes you are right on the spot there, Naruto will change Madara but I'm not telling how...yet.**

**GodShadowEX -**** Thank you It's always nice to know people like your story and for your questions looking at it now I should have been more clear sorry guys, Naruto will not go blind due to the Kyuubi, your second question is a good one I am going to start showing Naruto's rinnegan powers soon so don't worry.**

**DarrenEal - ****Yes I know he failed but I wanted it go down like that to show that history is changing also Kakuzu will have a part to play later.**

**True Name - ****Don't worry the Phoenix summons will come back and have a part to play also to my knowledge the Ems has the same powers as the Ms but just you don't go blind I might be wrong but It's how I've done it and there's no point going back.**

**Tristan76 -**** Good analysis, will Naruto crack Madara's shell high probalbility, also with Hiruzen letting Madara be Naruto's sensei I don't see why he would'nt let him remember at this point in time he is respected and hadn't done anything evil plus he is the only one to help Naruto with his Ms.**

**Haruchai - ****Yes I also was thinking how to approach that Jin was on his way to becoming a genius but once he was beaten by Naruto he had given up fighting Naruto and picked on the weaker kids so he didn't really gain much experiance with the Sharingan but Jin is a new character to help the story flow.**

**Rinnenaruto -**** Yes that is how Naruto will activate is Rinnegan he will go through the Sharingan levels then the Rinnegan but It is not the upgraded version of the Sharingan like it is in the manga as I had already posted it as something else before that chapter of the manga came out.**

**Ok thats all questions out of the way sorry if I didn't reply to a review.**

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Training ground 10**_

Naruto walked into the training area and noticed several large trees a small lake and loads of giant rocks, Naruto had arrived at 7:55am just to be ready this was Madara after all he still could'nt help but wonder why Madara hadn't left the village yet as he entered the middle of the training ground he saw Madara warp right in front of him he was wearing his original samurai outfit and still had his large battlefan on his back.

"Good morning Naruto it's good to see your eager" Madara said showing his Sharingan eyes.

Naruto smiled at him but was inwardly seething at the fact this was the person who destroyed his life.

**"Kit stop remember I hate Madara just as much as you but look he hasn't left the village and started causing trouble yet until then there is nothing you can do" **The Kyuubi said getting a sigh and nod from Naruto, however Naruto smirked at the thought of annoying the nine tailed fox.

"I think your going soft" Naruto said but was quickly shut up by a roar from the Kyuubi Naruto chuckled at how easy it was to annoy the fox.

"Good Morning Madara-Sensei" Naruto said returning back.

Madara could'nt help but smile this boy reminded him so much of his younger brother, they where both trying to do what is right for the world, Madara himself didn't know why he had took a complete liking to the boy, perhaps it was because he felt sorry for the kid since his family was killed or perhaps it was because he saw a little of himself in him.

"Ok Naruto I need you to tell me something and you have to be honest are you starting to lose your sight" Madara asked startling the boy.

Naruto was cursing himself for not thinking that part through but smiled at the thought of getting out of this one.

"No why Madara-Sensei" Naruto asked trying to play dumb but Madara quickly glanced at Naruto and his eyes widened.

"Naruto are those your eyes?" Madara asked already certain about something.

_'Damn it no matter what I say here I'm going to sound ridiculous...alright think..' _Naruto thought while trying to think of the best lie he could.

"No..I didn't want to tell anyone that my brother damaged my original eyes..after I killed him, a travelling medic found me and replaced my eyes with my brothers, I never realised until I woke up I felt so ashamed, I'm sorry" Naruto said looking down pretending to look sad.

Madara sighed, this story was the same as his own his brothers eyes had stopped him from going blind as well so who was he judge.

"It's alright Naruto it just means with your brothers eyes you won't go blind using your Mangekyo" Madara said, Naruto nodded.

"Alright today where going to see what level you are at because I know your higher than a Genin level so don't hold back" Madara said getting into a fighting stance, Naruto copied his movements and got into his own fighting stance.

_'Alright this is a battle I can't win..I also can't use the Rasengan until my dad creates it, so it looks like I'll have to drop my gravity seals to even stand a chance' _Naruto thought while deactivating his seals making his body feel lighter.

Naruto rushed forward in an attempt to kick Madara in the face however Madara effortlessly caught his foot and threw Naruto to the other side of the training ground, Naruto landed on his feet also effortlessly.

"Come on Naruto your going to have too do better than that" Madara said while sinking into the ground.

Naruto began to look around waiting for Madara to pop up _'Ok where are you?' _Naruto thought as he began to take baby steps, the sudden sound of leaves rustling made Naruto turn around and launch a kunai, his eyes widened when he saw the kunai go through Madara and sink into the tree behind him.

_'Shit he knows that technique as well'_ Naruto thought while going through hand seals "**Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique**" Naruto shouted launching a giant fireball at Madara.

Madara saw the giant fireball and smirked _'Intresting he's perfected the technique and he hasn't even started to use his Sharingan yet..let's see what you do now Naruto'_ Madara thought while allowing the fireball to go through him.

"You know that's a very annoying technique Madara-Sensei" Naruto said pulling out two trench knives with the Hiraishin seal on.

"Yes it may be annoying but there are other annyoing techniques in the world but the question is. what are you going to do about it?" Madara said running towards Naruto.

Naruto activated his Sharingan and also ran at Madara, he threw one of his Hiraishin knives that Madara allowed to go through him just as the knife went all the way through Madara's body Naruto dissapeared in a yellow flash.

Madara's Sharingan eyes widened when he saw Naruto dissapear _'What?' _Madara thought, but Madara was sent flying by Naruto who had kicked him in the back.

Madara stopped himself from flying any further and landed on his feet he turned around and faced Naruto with a small smile.

"Now who's the one with annoying technique, what was that anyway I've never seen anything like it" Madara said still suprised that Naruto had actually hit him of course he was holding back a lot but it was still an amazing feat.

Naruto began to think on how he could tell Madara what the technique was without giving away it was fathers technique so when the time came his dad would still be able to create the technique _'Who knows perhaps I'll be showing my father how to do the technique' _Naruto thought with a smile.

"It's an advanced bloodline of the Namikaze clan it grants the user incredible speed" Naruto said hoping that Madara would believe him.

"That's what it is. I thought it had something to do with the seal on the knife" Madara said eyeing Naruto carefully, Naruto looked at his trench knife in thought.

"You know I never thought of doing something like that, but then again I don't need to, these seals are just simple storage seals" Naruto said making Madara chuckle.

"Hehehe you are very funny Naruto, but why don't we take this fight up a notch" Madara said while going through hand seals.

"**Gouka Mekkyaku no Jutsu - Great Fire Majestic Removal Technique**" Madara shouted releasing a large fire wall towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight of the large firewall he had copied the hand seals Madara had made, but with the size of the wall it looked like he'd never live to test the jutsu out.

_'No I must try I have to much to lose' _Naruto thought as he began to send more chakra to his eyes, Naruto eyes began to spin until eventually revealed his Mangekyo Sharingan.

As the fire looked like it had engulfed Naruto a giant red figure with armour a sword and shield appeared blocking the fire from hitting Naruto.

"**Susanoo**" Madara said smiling.

The fires began to die down around the Susanoo as it protected Naruto, once the fires that left the area completely scorched where gone, Naruto's Susanoo dropped from a full armoured warrior to one that was just bones which finally left just leaving Naruto who fell to his knees panting, he looked up through his bangs when he heard the sudden sound of clapping.

"Impressive I was expecting you to use your speed again to dodge, but to have used one of the Mangekyo Sharingan techniques I must say I am impressed, do you know any other Mangekyo techniques?" Madara asked, getting a shake of the head that indicated no.

"Well Naruto your in luck because I know all of the Mangekyo Sharingan techniques first we have Susanoo which protects the user from almost everything then we have Ametarasu it is a technique that creates flames hotter than than any other it's also said that the flames will burn for 7 days and 7 nights. Then we have Tsukuyomi it is by far the most dangerous it doesn't do damage to the body physicaly it attacks the mind but it can also effect the user as well so be careful if you ever use it ok" Madara said looking at Naruto seriously, Naruto nodded.

"Finally we have Kamui it is the most difficult technique to gain it has the ability to warp and teleport people also when it one has reached the highest level of Kamui they will be able to the technique I did which allowed weapons, jutsus and even people to go through me" Madara said getting an astonished look from Naruto.

_'So that's how he did it, I wonder how Kakashi-Sensei achieved that level..Sasuke and Itachi could'nt even do that how am I?' _Naruto thought not realising Madara was waving his hand in front of Naruto's face.

"Hey Naruto" Madara asked waiting for the blonde to respond.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and scratched the back of his head while smiling sheepishly.

"Madara-Sensei I was wondering how do you know so much about the Mangekyo Sharingan I mean is there a scroll or did someone tell you?" Naruto asked suprising Madara.

"Yes there is a scroll about the Mangekyo Sharingan however I have hidden the scroll, as I fear the Uchiha clan would do what is required to gain the Mangekyo, to this day I regret killing my best friend..but at the time I had to it was for the good of the Uchiha" Madara said showing a hint of sadness in his voice he was slightly suprised that he would talk so openly about this it was the first time since his brother.

He looked at Naruto and could see him completely concentraiting on him, he didn't know what it was but there was just something about Naruto that just made him trust the young blonde, he sighed and began to continue the story.

"There is also a stage above the Mangekyo which me and you have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan but to obtain it comes at an even greater price..you must take the eyes of your brothers, Izuna he was my younger brother strong, talented and kind we both had obtained the Mangekyo for the good of the clan to keep us at the top if you were not at the top your clan would be slaughtered I was the head of the Uchiha clan but the disadvantage of the Mangekyo Sharingan is it leaves you blind over time it's a punishment I recieved, however with me being as weak as I was at the time we were vulnerable, we where on the verge of being destroyed by other clans" Madara sighed as he looked into the air sorrow and regret in his eyes.

"Then Izuna came to me offering his eyes I refused at first but we began to lose more Uchiha everyday, I took his eyes, at the cost of my brothers life, after that I destroyed anyone who threatened the Uchiha clan, we where only rivaled by the Senju clan, however eventually the clans joined together and created villages, the Uchiha clan formed Konohagakure with the Senju clan however it was a Senju that was nominated to be the leader it, frustrated me at first in fact a couple of years ago I was actually planning on leaving the village...but I needed something to belive in, then you came for the first time in years I had found purpose again you remind me so much of myself and Izuna but you have far more potential than either of us. Madara finished looking at a wide eyed Naruto.

Naruto listened to Madara's story it was unbelivable that this was the same Madara that had defected from Konoha and wanted to put the world into a infinite Tsukuyomi.

_'Even then he wanted peace but his mind was warped by the Rikudo Sennin into believing that he needed all the tailed beasts, I must help him..I nearly let the Rikudo Sennin control me when I lost of everything' _Naruto thought before smiling.

"Well as your student I promise to make you proud" Naruto said giving a Madara a thumbs up, Madara smiled and started chuckling then eventually started laughing.

"Hahahaha I'm sure you will Naruto..I'm sure you will" Madara said turning towards the entrance on the training ground and finding an Uchiha Jounin and three Genin, Naruto immediatly recognised Jin who was smirking.

"Madara-Sama I'm sorry I did not realise you and your apprentice where training here, we will leave immediatly" The Uchiha Jounin said wiping the smirk of Jin's face.

"What. Why do we have to leave there are no more empty training grounds" Jin said making Madara frown.

"No your place Genin" Madara said making Jin back down straight away.

"Madara-Sama even though Jin did speak out of line what he said was true there are no empty training grounds available, can we share the training ground with you?" The Uchiha Jounin asked.

"Sure, just stay out of mine and Naruto's way" Madara said getting a nod from the Jounin.

"Of course Madara-Sama" The Jounin said then turning to Naruto "It was good to finally meet you Naruto-Sama".

Jin looked on in shock his Jounin Sensei saw Naruto as his superior what did that make him.

_'No this can't be happening that loser..why did Madara-Sama choose him I am the elite a genius of the Uchiha clan' _Jin thought his anger flaring.

"Madara-Sama why did you pick him to be your apprentice, he's a nobody his clan is so weak they got wiped out, why didn't you pick some one from the Uchiha clan to train" Jin asked.

The Uchiha Jounin was about to yell at Jin but was stopped by the sound of Madara's voice.

"You dare speak to me and my apprentice like that, just so you know the reason the Namikaze clan are mostly wiped out is because they where used as front line soldiers in the war, their speed had no rival, and for your information Naruto is related to the Uchiha clan he has achieved a fully matured Sharingan while you have not" Madara said coldy enjoying the look of shock on Jin's face.

Jin looked at Naruto anger burning in his coal black eyes _'He has the Sharingan was he even trying when we battled...how dare he fool me I'm an elite I'll show him'._

"You loser" Jin said pointing at Naruto "Fight me" everyone raised their eyebrows at Jin.

"Alright I'm suprised though especially after the beating I gave you last time" Naruto said smiling and ignoring the look of complete hatred Jin was giving him.

"No" Madara said suprising everyone "This fight is unfair, it will be you four" Madara said while pointing at team 1 "Vs Naruto" Madara finished getting wide eyes from everyone.

"Madara-Sama are you sure that is wise, no disrespect to Naruto-Sama but isn't that a little much" The Uchiha Jounin said.

"No just do it" Madara said getting a nod from the Jounin.

Naruto got into a fighting position ignoring the fact he was still exhausted from his fight with Madara.

The Uchiha Jounin, Jin and his two teammates also got into a fighting position, however Jin in his rage against Naruto charged head on his Sharingan blazing to life his two teammates quickly followed leaving the Jounin to sigh at his teams foolishness.

"I'll defeat you Namikaze and show everyone your not so great" Jin said going through hand seals.

"**Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Great Fireball Technique**" Naruto almost laughed the size of the firball Jin had made however knowing not to underestimate anything he went through a number of handseals.

"**Suiryuudan no Jutsu - Water Dragon Projectile Technique**" Naruto shouted suddenly forming a large water dragon that flew towards the fireball.

As soon as both Justus collided the fireball completely vanished letting the water dragon fly towards Jin and his teammates who was completely startled that Jin's best jutsu had been so easily defeated, when the water dragon hit Jin in the chest he was sent flying back along with his two teammates, however before they hit something causing further damage to themselves the Jounin Sensei had quickly caught them and placed their unconcious bodies on the floor.

"Impressive Naruto-Sama it seems I am not to underestimate you" The Jounin said running at Naruto.

Naruto saw the Jounin sprint towards him, Naruto noticed the fully matured Sharingan active in the Jounin's eye and cursed.

_'Damn I barely survived against Madara-Sensei and he was holding back alot, this Jounin doesn't seem to be holding back one little bit' _Naruto thought while activating his fully matured Sharingan and watched the chakra pattern the Jounin had so he could anticipate his next movements.

The Jounin went to land a punch on Naruto who easily caught the punch and used it to launch himself in the air and landing behind the man, Naruto went to swipe his feet but went unsuccsessful as the Jounin jumped in the air and roundhouse kicked Naruto sending him flying back.

Naruto quickly caught himself and and backflipped into a standing position, Naruto pulled out one of his trench knife and began to channel wind chakra towards it.

The Uchiha Jounin had to admit Naruto was good high Chunin level at least, his Sharingan eyes widened when he saw the trench knife glow blue, through his Sharingan eyes he saw the wind chakra Naruto was using and in one word he was amazed that Naruto knew something only Jounin's should know.

Madara also was shocked when he saw the blade was enhanced with wind chakra, he knew Naruto was tired from there spar and honestly he thought Naruto would never beat the Jounin however the boy was suprising him more and more.

Naruto launched the trench knife towards the Jounin at an incredible speed, the Jounin was just able to move out of the way but was caught of guard by the little cut he had recieved on his cheek.

"Impressive Naruto-Sama, I understand why Madara-Sama picked you" The Jounin said wiping the blood of his cheek.

"However I will show you why I am a Jounin" The Uchiha said running towards Naruto at full speed.

_'Shit his speed is no way near mine was in my adult body but, in this body I'm not sure I'll be able to dodge.'_ Naruto thought while watching the Jounin get closer.

The Jounin jumped in the air a couple of meters away from Naruto and went through a selection of handseals.

"**Gouryuuka no Jutsu - Great Dragon Fire Technique**" The Jounin shouted releasing three giant fire dragons out towards Naruto.

Naruto saw the handseals the Jounin went through and quickly copied them he gasped when he realised what he was doing however.

_'NO! I'm becoming a jutsu thief...no as long as it's not an original technique it won't bother me the Sharingan is nothing but a tool' _Naruto however unable to move due to the speed of the dragons did the only thing he could think of doing he sent as much Chakra as he could to his eyes however instead of staying on his Mangekyo Sharingan, the red background suddenly started to go purple and his black swirl in the middle turned into a little black hole with rings around it.

"**Shinra Tensei - Divine Judgment**" Naruto shouted blowing everything around him away, the fire dragons dissapeared instantly under the pressure, the Jounin was also sent back bouncing off the floor a few times before finally falling on the floor unconcious.

Madara stood their wide eyed at what he was seeing Naruto's eyes had changed yet again.

_'The Rinnegan but how and was that the power the Rinnegan . that was just a glimpse of the Rinnegan if Naruto could gain complete control he would be the most powerful shinobi ever, and I would be the one who trained him I knew there was more to you Naruto but I never knew it would be this'_ Madara thought while looking at the panting Naruto who was barely concious.

"Naruto do you know what that was" Madara asked picking up the Jounin and walking towards Naruto.

Naruto looked up his Rinnegan eyes still active he could see different chakra wave lengths and some barrier seals, Naruto slowly looked towards Madara who was walking towards him and shook his head.

"No Sensei" Naruto lied he knew it was the Rinnegan but truthfully he didn't know that much about it himself.

Madara smiled and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder once he had put the Jounin he was carrying down.

"Lets take these four to the hospital then we will go see Hokage-Sama about this, who knows you might get to see your girlfriend" Madara teased making Naruto blush.

"I have no idea what or who you are on about" Naruto said finally standing up and picking up his trench knife and putting it in it's holder.

Madara laughed at Naruto before grabbing the four unconcious and teleporting away. After several seconds of waiting Madara appeared again and motioned Naruto to follow, which he did immediatly.

* * *

><p>As Naruto and Madara walked through the village Naruto could'nt help but notice how friendlier Madara was to the civilians, as they where about to reach the Hokages training ground Madara stopped outside Reiro's, Naruto looked at Madara in confusion and followed him into the store.<p>

When Madara and Naruto walked in they noticed the store was practicly empty, Madara turned to Naruto.

"Naruto I'm going to allow you to pick anything from the store and I will get it for you, think of it as a present that symbolises you are my student" Madara said smiling when he saw Naruto nod and walk over to the counter.

"Ahh good day Reiro-San" Naruto said smiling at the old man behind the counter, Reiro smiled when he saw it was Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-San, it's good to see you again I trust the knives I gave you work well" Reiro said as he examined the trench knives again.

"Yes they are perfect, I was wondering however Reiro-San if you had anything new in" Naruto asked getting a large grin from Reiro.

"Actually Naruto I have, ever since you showed me where to get the metal that allows chakra to flow it I finally made my first sword with the stuff here look" Reiro said while handing Naruto his trench knives back and pulling out a large box.

When Reiro removed the lid of the box he picked the sword up and unsheathed it and gave it to Naruto

The sword was a thin blade with a simple blue handle, it was light but strong (A/N just imagine the sword Sasuke had when team 7 met him at Orochimaru's base).

Naruto channeled wind chakra into the blade and was amazed when the blade was immediatly surrounded by wind chakra, he gave it a practice swing and was again amazed when a heavy gust of wind blew around the store.

Madara walked over to Naruto and smiled when he saw he had already picked what he wanted.

"So Naruto thinking of picking up Kenjutsu, I must say not a bad blade an excellent choice especially when you become famous" Madara said giving Reiro a slip of paper.

Reiro looked at the slip of paper and became wide eyed there was certainly enough to pay for the sword well about 20 swords to be precise.

"Thank you Reiro-San" Naruto shouted strapping the sword around his waist so it was facing his back.

Reiro could only nod as he watched Madara and Naruto walk out of the shop, _'Hmm if Naruto becomes famous then so will the sword, then everyone will come to me for buisness'_ Reiro ended his thought while chuckling madly.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Madara walked into training ground 7 Madara's eyes still indicated he had his Sharingans active, Naruto wondered how he could keep them on for so long but decided to just leave it.<p>

They both heard the sound of fighting and where suprised to see Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru still fighting Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage.

"Ahh so these are your brats monkey boy" Madara said smirking at the sight of Hiruzen training 3 Genin.

"Good to see you again Madara-Sama, not that I don't mind but why are you here don't you have an apprentice to train?" Hiruzen asked knocking the three Genin down effortlessly.

"I have some information you might find intresting Hokage-Sama, but it is best you gather the council" Madara said then looking at his student.

"You can have the rest of the day off but tommorow we will continue with our training and we will start doing some missions" Madara finished walking over towards Hiruzen while Naruto walked over to the three downed Genins and smiled.

_'Hard to believe these are three are going to be the legendary Sannin.'_ Naruto smiled as he saw the three Genin started to stir.

"Are you three just going to lay there all day" Naruto said while poking Jiraiya and Tsunade in the head while Orochimaru was chuckling as he stood up.

"Naruto if you poke me in the head one more time I'm going to hit you again" Tsunade said while sitting up and giving an all too familiar smile.

Naruto paled and backed off and watched Jiraiya stand up.

Hiruzen looked at his students interaction with Naruto and smiled, he had just finished the bell test with his students and began training them, of course the three of them could never get along Jiraiya would insult Orochimaru for being better than him while Orochimaru also insulted Jiraiya for being an idiot. Tsunade however usually split the two up before they began to fight and now it looked like Naruto could get along with just about anyone.

"Ok you three I'm off you can have the rest of the day off but I want you here in the morning at 6 and no not 7 Jiraiya-kun" Hiruzen said glaring slightly at Jiraiya who nodded in acceptance.

"Ok lets go" Madara said teleporting away from the training ground closely followed by Hiruzen who shunshined out of there.

"So what are you three going to do now" Naruto asked already regretting the question when Jiraiya stood up with a notepad.

"I'm going to do a little reseach" Jiraiya said winking at Naruto, Naruto facepalmed at Jiraiya's antics but smiled inwardly.

"BAKA" Tsunade said picking Jiraiya up by his collar "Stop being pervated" Tsunade finished by punching Jiraiya considerably far considering she hadn't perfected her chakra control technique.

"How about you Orochimaru" Naruto asked.

"Well I was going to do some training but it looks like I'll go help the idiot to the hospital see you later" Orochimaru ran towards Jiraiya's prone body and put an arm around his shoulder.

"There secretly friends aren't they" Naruto asked getting a giggle from Tsunade.

"Yeah, they made a secret pack to make it look like they hate each other to put enemies off taking one of them hostage" Tsunade said looking at Naruto but quickly noticed the sword around Naruto's waist.

"Where did you get that sword Naruto" Tsunade asked watching Naruto unsheath the blade.

"Ahh this thing Madara-Sensei bought me it as a gift" Naruto said trying not to give to much away about the blade.

Tsunade looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes she was smart enough to tell when Naruto was not telling her anything but decided to leave it anyway.

"Well since we have the day off, want to go train at Senju compound" Tsunade asked slightly blushing.

Naruto smiled at Tsunade he still found it funny to see Tsunade blush, he was glad to see she was not like Sakura and consistantly stalked someone so they would go out on a date.

"Ok Tsunade-Chan" Naruto said while smiling especially when he saw her face turn red at the the suffix.

* * *

><p>As Naruto and Tsunade walked through the compound he could'nt help but notice how empty the place seemed, he looked towards Tsunade and could also see her frowning.<p>

_'Hmm so this is what Tsunade meant when she said she had lost to much in Konoha maybe Dan and Nawaki where the last straws..speaking of Nawaki' _Naruto thought with a smile as he saw the 7 year old run towards him with Mito.

Nawaki had light brown spiky hair and could be seen with two little oval red marks on each cheek.

"Oh thank god your back Tsunade-Chan, I need you to look after Nawaki-Chan while I go to a meeting" Mito said then turning to Naruto, "Oh hello Naruto-Kun you seem to be getting taller everyday" Mito said, Naruto gave her a small smile and watched her shunshin away.

"Tsunade-Neechan are you and Naruto-Niisan going to teach me some cool Jutsus now" Nawaki asked hope in his eyes, Tsunade sighed at her younger brother he was always asking her or Naruto to teach him.

Naruto however smiled at Nawaki, the young Senju was so carefree it reminded Naruto of how he used to be, Nawaki even had the same dream as the old Naruto to becom Hokage.

_'Now that I'm here Nawaki I promise you won't die like last time' _Naruto thought while watching the hyperactive boy pull both his and Tsunade's hand to the training ground.

"Nawaki-Chan before I decide to teach you anything why don't you show me what you have learnt at the academy so far" Naruto said getting a groan from Nawaki.

"But Niisan thaty never show us anything cool all we do is practice throwing kunai and shuriken" Nawaki said hoping to hide the fact he sucked at throwing exercises.

"Show me" Naruto said smiling knowing what Nawaki was hiding, while Tsunade on the other hand was wondering why Nawaki was being so shy to show Naruto something usually her brother was always showing Naruto the cool things he had learnt.

As the three of them made it to the training ground Naruto watched Nawaki hesitantly pull some shurikens out and proceeded to concentrate on the practice dummy up ahead. When Nawaki threw all his shurikens he lowered his head in shame when he noticed all but one of his shuriken missed.

"You know in order to become Hokage you need to be able to throw straight" Naruto said seriously, Nawaki turned around tears in his eyes crushed over the fact Naruto would say that, Tsunade was about to shout at Naruto for putting her brother down but was stopped when she saw the smirk growing on Naruto's face.

"So looks like I'll have to teach you how then I will show you something cool ok" Naruto finished but before he could blink Nawaki had tackled him into a hug while crying.

"Thank you Niisan thank you" Nawaki cried into Naruto's chest unaware of the fact Tsunade was smiling.

"Well while you train Nawaki I'm going to read some medical jutsu books" Tsunade said leaving Naruto and Nawaki in the training ground.

* * *

><p>The council members where all gathered around the table some slightly angry at the fact they where called out.<p>

"Why where we called out Hokage-Sama" A civilian asked.

"Well If you would listen for five minutes I'll tell you" Hiruzen said slightly angry at the disrespect the civilians showed.

"I believe I'll take other now Hokage-Sama" Madara said getting a nod from Hiruzen.

"Earlier on today while I was training my apprentice he unlocked the Rinnegan" Madara let the news sink in getting gasps from all the ninjas.

"So what I mean it can't be that special I'm sure the Sharingan is superior" Screeched a pink haired women. Madara narrowed his eyes at the civilians and their stupidity.

"The Rinnegan is the Doujutsu that the Sage of the six paths used it is an Uzumaki bloodline, Naruto is unable to control the Rinnegan yet but from what I have seen he was able to defeat a Jounin with just a glimpse of the Rinnegans power, so I have asked Hokage-Sama to call this meeting to inform everyone I will be taking Naruto out of the village for a couple of years after he becomes Chunin so he can control the Rinnegan".

Everyone looked shocked at the fact there was a bloodline that strong, the council agreed by nodding there head, training a bloodline like that outside the village would be extremely useful especially if something where to go wrong and the Rinnegan accidently destroyed half the village.

As everyone left no one noticed Danzo's smirk. _'An Uzumaki bloodline they could become a threat'_.

**Alright thats the end of chapter 7 I'm sorry that took so long but I am swamped in work at the moment so chapters might take a while to come out thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**


	8. C rank and Kamui!

**Alright here is chapter 8, I know you all want me to release chapters earlier and more often but I have a lot of work to do lately, I'd just like to say thank you to all those who are reading and enjoying it. Alright time to respond to some reviews.**

**Kreep 13 ****- Thanks I try to update as often as I can.**

**Tristan76**** - I always enjoy reading your review and character analysis, yeah I have something planned for Danzo.**

**PimpNaruto**** - Don't worry I will have Naruto use the Rasengan however I have limited so he can only use it where there will be no witnesses he will eventually use it more, the Hiraishin will be used often but Naruto will never admit what it is until Minato creates it.**

**Wong Jowo ****- No Madara and Naruto will not have Mokuton since Madara didn't collect the firsts DNA and well Naruto I don't think it would work if he had Mokuton. I plan to do something among those lines with Kakuzu but I am still planning what bloodlines.**

**OregonDucks**** - Thats an amazing picture, I might make that Naruto's clothing when he gets older, thank you for that.**

**Cloves**** - Danzo is one of Hiruzen's advisors as well.**

**Snowclyde**** - Yeah your probally right but I needed to change the timeline a little sorry about that.**

_**Chapter 8**_

* * *

><p>In the Senju compond the sound of a heavily panting Nawaki could be heard, as the young boy had been training with Naruto all day, Naruto had spent hours showing Nawaki how to throw kunai's and shuriken. They had spent a little time sparring however it was more of a test to see if Nawaki could actually land a hit, Nawaki had finally fell over exhausted.<p>

"No fair Nii-san I could'nt even land a hit on you" Nawaki complained while laying on his back panting.

Naruto smiled while ruffling Nawaki's hair.

"Ohh come on, you nearly had me a few times you've got to remember I've been doing this longer than you have but I will say you are extremely good for your age" Naruto said getting laughing when he saw Nawaki quickly sit up.

"Really Nii-san you think I'm good, I can't wait to tell everyone" Nawaki said excitedly, getting a suprised look from Naruto. Nawaki caught onto Naruto looking at him suprsed and blushed.

"Well it's just everyone talks about how cool you are, even the teachers talk about how you are a genius..Its just..well I want that type of respect" Nawaki said looking down.

Naruto smiled at the young Senju it was clear Nawaki wanted to be like him.

"Well Nawaki if you want to be a genius then be the genius of hard work, train everyday and I have no doubts you will surpass any natural born genius" Naruto laughed when he saw Nawaki jump up with fire in his eyes.

"Alright Nii-san it's time to spar again" Naruto stood up smiling at Nawaki's enthusiasm.

"Ok Nawaki-chan let's see what you've got" Naruto slowly unsheathed his sword as he watched Nawaki throw some shuriken.

_'Good job I showed him how to throw properly' _Naruto thought deflecting the shuriken effortlessly. Nawaki ran at Naruto hoping to land a punch on Naruto, however Naruto stopped the punch with one finger and pushed it out of the way.

"Come on Nawaki, I know you can do better than that" Naruto said side stepping a kick aimed for his chest.

"Stay still and fight Nii-san" Nawaki said slightly annoyed, Naruto was toying with him, shrugging Naruto dissapeared behind Nawaki and hit him in the back of the head with the blunt end of the sword swiftly knocking Nawaki out.

"You did good today Nawaki" Naruto said picking up Nawaki and walking towards the house, as Naruto entered the house with the still unconcious Nawaki in his hands he began to sweat when he saw Tsunade tapping her foot on the floor.

"What did you do to him Naruto?" Tsunade asked giving Naruto an all to familiar smile making him panic.

"I u-uh-uhmm we..we where sparring an.." Naruto was cut off by Mito placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Well it seems Nawaki-chan has over worked himself again..that boy he's so desperate to catch up to you Naruto-kun" Mito said smiling at her grandson.

Naruto also smiled as he put Nawaki down on the sofa, "Yeah the little squirt is really determined".

Tsunade walked over to Nawaki pushed a bit of hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, but I think he' s more stubborn then anything" Tsunade said.

"So anyway what where you reading Tsunade while me and Nawaki where training" Naruto asked sitting down on another chair, Tsunades face brightened up excited at her new found hobby.

"Wait there I'll show you" She said running upstairs making Naruto facefault and Mito sigh.

"So Naruto-kun I hear you've gotten another bloodline your quite the talk of the council meetings these days" Mito said smiling when she saw Naruto sigh.

"Great another reason to be praised" Naruto said sarcasticly. "You want to see it?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Mito.

Naruto eyes immediatley changed from blue to red and then finally stopped at purple with silver rings. Mito gasped at the sight of the Rinnegan.

"So this is the famous Doujutsu I must say I've never met an Uzumaki who has had it before" Mito asked curiously.

"Hmm maybe it awakens when the user is under to much stress like the Sharingan" Naruto answeared getting an annoyed grunt from the Kyuubi.

**"I already told you that you damn copycat" **The Kyuubi muttered before going back to sleep.

"If that's the case we should keep this between ourselves I'm sure you don't want to be used as a breeding machine" Mito said getting a serious nod knowing some of the power hungry fools in the village. They continued to talk about the powers of the Rinnegan but where interuppted by a loud crash at the stairs.

both Uzumaki looked towards the stairs to see Tsunade piled under tons of books, picking up one of the books that had landed near him Naruto read the front cover.

"Medical Ninjutsu for beginners..Intresting I'm impressed you need really good chakra control to do medical justu" Naruto said getting a suprised look from Tsunade.

"Yeah but how did you know?" Tsunade asked curious as to how Naruto knew about medical Ninjutsu.

"Well my Onee-chan works at the hospital and she had really good chakra control" Naruto answeared but was suddenly lifted up by his collar by Tsunade.

"Really you know someone who works at the hospital do you recon she'll teach me some stuff" Tsunade asked hopefully.

"Yeah probally" Naruto answeared but was suddenly crushed into a hug by Tsunade making him blush, Tsunade also began to blush when she had realised the position she was in and immediatly backed off stuttering apologies.

After several hours of talking Naruto had decided it was time for him to go home saying his farewells to the three.

* * *

><p>"Promise you'll come back again Nii-san" Nawaki asked he was always sad when Naruto would leave, it was also the fact that no one would believe him that he knew Naruto.<p>

Smiling at the young boy Naruto crouched down ruffling Nawaki's hair, Naruto tapped his own wrist suddenly a poof of smoke appeared.

Once the smoke had dissapeared revealing a set of weights Naruto passed them to the young boy he had hidden a Hiraishin seal onto them so he could transport to Nawaki whenever.

"Y-Y-Your g-giving me these?" Nawaki asked with tears in his eyes, Naruto smiled and nodded, he was a lttle taken back by the hug Nawaki had give him but smiled none the less.

Standing up Naruto faced Mito and Tsunade. "Bye Mito-Baachan, Tsuande-chan" Naruto said quickly running away to avoid a beating from Mito.

"That boy" Mito smirked, she then took a look at her grandaughter who had a longing look written clearly across her face.

"Don't worry you'll see your boyfriend again Tsunade-chan" Mito said smirking at her grandaughter.

Tsunade turned blushed bright red and ran off shouting "OBAA-CHAN".

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto and Numi's apartment<strong>

Naruto walked into the apartment he had lived in ever since he had traveled back in time as he walked into the front room he noticed Numi wearing a thin nightgown, smirking slightly at his Onee-chan Naruto walked towards one of the other chairs in the room and sat down and smiled.

"Hello Onee-chan...Imono-sensei" Naruto said chuckling at Numi's reaction.

Slowly Imono raised his head from behind the chair Numi was sitting on, Naruto laughed at both Numi and Imono's reaction he had known they had been going out ever since Naruto had put Jin in the hospital during one of the times Jin thought he could beat Naruto when he was off guard.

"Please Onee-chan I'm not an idiot, as long as Imono-sensei does'nt hurt you I'll let him live" Naruto said chuckling making Imono gulp however Numi hit Naruto over the head.

"Don't play over protective brother on me Naru-chan" Numi said causing Naruto to nod in fear as powerful as he was Numi always scared Naruto.

Naruto stood up smiling "Ok Onee-chan" Naruto suddenly became nervous "Uhmm Onee-chan I think it's time for me to move out" Numi suddenly became serious.

"Why? you don't have to Naru-chan" Numi asked she did'nt want Naruto to move out but knew he had his own life to live.

"Well I think it's time I moved into the Namikaze compound" Naruto said saddened by Numi's sad face. "Hey don't worry this way Imono-sensei can move in with you and it's not like I won't see you again I'll come visit" Naruto said making Numi smile a little.

"You promise?" Numi asked.

"Hai it's a promise and I never break my promises" Naruto went over and hugged Numi which she immediatly returned, Once Naruto let go he walked over to Imono who had his top off and reached his hand out, Imono was uncertain but reached his hand out as well meeting in a handshake.

"I'm leaving my Onee-chan's with you Imono-sensei look after her" Naruto said getting a smile and a nod from the academy teacher.

"Alright I'm going to bed I'll start packing my stuff tommorow..please keep it down and don't go making me an uncle already" Naruto said finishing the last part by running into his room ignoring the thump on his door curtosy of an extremely angry Numi.

* * *

><p><strong>2 weeks later<strong>

Naruto was storming around the village with a very amused Madara, Naruto ignored the looks he was getting from the villagers as right now he did not care.

"Stupid D rank missions" Naruto muttered under his breath with only Madara hearing it.

Madara let out a small laugh over the last two weeks Madara had been training Naruto in mostly fire Jutsus but was also begining to teach him how to use some of the Mangekyo techniques, but right now he found it amusing that his apprentice was moaning over doing simple D rank missions, however Naruto also found a way out of that as well..well almost.

"Hey stop moaning your not even doing the slave work your clones are" Madara said as they entered the Hokage's tower.

"Yeah but I still get all of their memories, do you know how annoying it is to get a memory about painting a fence or walking a dog..it's so boring" Naruto whined getting a small chuckle from Madara.

"Well you have done a fair few maybe we could go pick up a C rank, amusing as it is to watch you complain I am getting a little bored as well" Madara said.

"Yeah I guess a C rank will do for now but I was talking more about B and A rank missions" Naruto said getting a sigh from Madara.

"No matter how strong you are, your rank is still Genin so the monkey brat won't let you take anything higher than a C rank don't worry though I have recommended you for the Chunin exams and I'm certain you'll be promoted" Madara said opening the door to Hokage's room.

Once Naruto and Madara entered the room they immediatly sweatdropped as there sat Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage doing paperwork ignoring the fact his Genin where wrestling.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru both had each other in a headlock while Tsunade was hitting both of them on the head.

"Ehh old man?" Naruto asked making the occupants of the room look at him.

"I'm not that old damn it" Hiruzen answeared he did'nt mind Naruto not calling Hokage-sama like most people did it was refreshing, he also knew it was Naruto's way of showing respect.

"Ah yes Naruto-kun what can I do for you and Madara-sama" Hiruzen asked happy he had something to keep paperwork off his mind.

Madara stepping in front of Naruto and turning on his proffesional mode.

"Yes, Hokage-sama we came to request a C rank mission" Madara said suprising the three Genin on the floor and the Hokage.

Hiruzen began to look through files on his desk stopping and pulling one he began to read the paper in front of him.

"Hmm I'm suprised you haven't come for a C rank mission earlier you have certainly done enough D ranks. 211 thats impressive considering" Hiruzen said getting suprised looks from his three Genin, however Naruto glared angrily at Madara over the fact it was Madara who told him he hadn't done enough D ranks.

"Ahh yes here's a mission for you. Your mission is to protect a small village from a group of bandits, however you will also be taking another team with you..my team to be precise since I can't get out of the office often and you are the only person I would trust with my Genin team Madara-sama" Madara nodded.

Jiraiya began to jump up and down excited he was going to be doing a C rank, Orochimaru was also excited but did'nt show it and Tsunade well she was just as excited as Jiraiya.

Hiruzen threw a scroll to Madara in which he caught effortlessly, he took a quick glance at the scroll and placed it in one of his pouches.

"Ok meet me at the north gate in one hour and don't be late" Madara said warping away leaving three scared Genin and one smirking.

"I have so got to learn that" Naruto said mostly to himself.

"Yeah I''d be able to get some good research done with that technique" Jiraiya said making Naruto smile however Tsunade did not find as funny and punched Jiraiya in the head.

"Be quiet pervert" Tsunade shouted at the downed Jiraiya, making Naruto laugh and Orochimaru and Hiruzen sigh.

"Ok you four you have one hour before you have to go why don't you go get packed and do some training" Hiruzen asked hoping to get them to go.

All the Genins nodded Naruto, looked over to the three Genins with a smirk.

"I'm going to be at training ground 7, if any you want to spar but I can understand if your to chicken and don't want to show up" Naruto said dissapearing in a yellow flash.

"I'm so going to kick his ass" Jiraiya shouted before running out of the room, Tsunade turned around but sighed once she saw Orochimaru had already followed Jiraiya.

"Them two don't realise Naruto-kun wanted them to come after him idiots" Tsunade said not realising she had added the kun suffix.

"So it's Naruto-_kun _now is it Tsunade-chan" Hiruzen chuckled once he saw Tsunade run out shouting pervert.

* * *

><p><strong>Training ground 7<strong>

Naruto had already packed all of his essentials into one scroll and was now sitting cross legged on top of the water in the middle of training ground 7 he smiled when he felt three chakra signatures try to sneak up on him. standing up slowly Naruto unsheathed his sword slowly and began to channel Raiton chakra into it suprising the three Genin.

Jiraiya being Jiraiya jumped out hoping to land a kick on Naruto side stepping it effortlessly Naruto tapped Jiraiya's leg with the blunt end of the sword electrocuting him, Jiraiya slowly began to sink in the water.

Seeing thier teammate defeated both Tsunade and Orochimaru jumped out hoping to land a kick on Naruto backflipped making Tsunade and Orochimaru narrowly miss each other, Naruto was caught off gurard however when Jiraiya appeared from underneath the water attempting to land an uppercut on Naruto, smiling at Jiraiya's attempt Naruto leaned his head back narrowly missing the blow, thinking fast Naruto kicked Jiraiya in the stomach sending him skidding across the water near Tsunade and Orochimaru.

The three Genin slightly out of breath silently they all nodded to each other and stopped flowing chakra to their feet and allowed their bodies to fall into the water, narrowing his eyes Naruto sheathed his sword and stood up straight, closing his eyes Naruto began to use his other sences, the sudden sound of the water splitting made Naruto side step avoiding a kick that was aimed at his chest curtisy of Tsunade.

Opening his eyes Naruto smirked at Tsunade when he saw her stunned expression, turning around he saw Orochimaru and jiraiya appear from underneath the water with stunned expressions also.

"What? you did'nt expect me to always rely on my eyes" Naruto said getting into a fighting stance "Prepare yourself" Naruto dissapeared making the wind pick up causing the three Genin to close their eyes.

As Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade opened their eyes they where suprised to see Naruto behind them in a crouching position with his sword out, they where about to attack but where stopped by the sound of Naruto's voice.

"I win, check your necks" Naruto said still in the same position, the other three checked their necks and widened their eyes when they felt a little bit of blood, it was nothing more than a small cut but it was enough to show them that Naruto could have killed them.

"Your all good, probally the best teamwork I've seen but I saw through all your stratergies, it was nothing but luck that stopped me from falling into your wire trap at the start, you took a risk if I had blocked you the wire would have tied around me however when I jumped out of the way I stopped the plan, but nice try definatley Chunin level planning and strength" Naruto said making them smile.

The four Genin went to the side of the river and laid on the grass just looking at the clouds they still had 20 minutes before they had to meet Madara.

"So any of you started to learn elemental manipulation yet" Naruto asked getting curious looks from the three, they of course knew what the elements where but what they did'nt know is what element they had.

"What element do you have Naruto-kun" Orochimaru asked curious to find any advantage he could have over Naruto.

Naruto smiled and raised his hand with all his finger and thumb extended.

"I have all five due to my bloodline, well actually I have six if you count gravity as one" Naruto said getting wide eyes from the three.

"What bloodline do you have" Jiraiya asked extremely intrested in what type of bloodline could give you that many elemental advantages. Naruto proceeded to tell the three about the Rinnegan and _some_ of it's advantages.

* * *

><p><strong>North gate<strong>

Naruto and the other three Genin where waiting for Madara at the north gate Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru all had their backpacks on while Naruto just had a scroll Naruto was practicing his Mangekyo Sharingan technique the Kamui, he had been practicing for several weeks the best he could do however was to warp a small rock away.

Tsunade was practacing punching a tree leaving noticable marks proving she was begining to perfect her chakra control, Jiraiya was sitting in the shade sleeping while Orochimaru was reading a book on elemental Jutsu's.

The sudden appearence of Madara warping in front of them made them all look up well except for Jiraiya Madara gained a tick mark on his head when he saw Jiraiya asleep and threw a rock at Jiraiya hitting him directly on the forehead wear his hiate was.

Naruto laughed at the sight of Jiraiya muttering something about not being able to sleep without rocks being thrown at him.

"Alright the village is a days travel so be prepared for anything when we get there" Madara said getting nods from the three, immediatley they all jumped into the trees.

"So Madara-sensei am I going to be in the Chunin exams" Naruto asked eagerly earning raised eyebrows from everyone.

Madara chuckled however "Yes you are but the exams will be held in Iwagakure and they aren't known for their kindness" Madara said sighing when his apprentice completely ignored the warning and was more bothered about the fact he was entered into the Chunin exams.

Madara looked at the other three Genin. "You three will probally be in it as well, being trained by the Hokage it will get a lot of important people to come and Konoha will probally send their best Genin" Madara said getting smirks from the three.

After several hours of travelling Madara turned to see that even though the four Genins where not showing it he could tell that they where tired deciding it was time for a rest he stopped making the Genin stop.

Naruto was cursing his younger body, his old body could of travelled this without breaking a sweat yet here he was tired, looking over at the other three he could tell they where exhausted.

"Alright where going to set up camp here tonight, we'll make it to the village first thing in the morning we'll also take turns in watching the camp Naruto your first then Tsunade then Orochimaru and finally Jiraiya ok" Madara said getting nods.

* * *

><p>As everyone went into their tent Naruto jumped onto the branch hovering above the camp and sat there, he turned suddenly at the presence of Tsunade who sat down next to him, smiling and slightly blushing when she laid her head on his shoulder.<p>

"Can't sleep huh" Naruto asked getting a slow nod from Tsunade, Naruto sighed, the two of them sat there for a good twenty minutes before Tsunade started talking.

"Naruto can you tell me about your life before you came to the village" Tsunade asked looking at Naruto's eyes. Naruto panicked slightly but was calmed down by the sound of the Kyuubi.

**"Just tell her a lie you idiot" **The Kyuubi said getting a mental nod from Naruto.

"Well..my life was not entirely bad before my brother killed my family, I mean there was one point we where like best friends, you know do training and stuff but I still miss him even though he did become a bit of a phsycopath" Naruto said giggling remembering Sasuke and all the time they had spent together.

"My mother she was scary but also very caring" Naruto thought fondly of Kushina "I remember this story she told me about when she was younger and other boys used to pick on her because she had red hair and round face they used to call her tomato" Naruto said chuckling along with Tsunade continuing his story Naruto swiped one of his bangs away from his eyes.

"However when I said my mother was scary I mean the boys never called her tomato again after she squashed them" Naruto then began to think about his father it was wierd to think that his parents where not even born yet but it was also a nice feeling as it meant he would get to meet them even save them.

"My father well he was strong, I remember this one time when we where training and everytime I'd try land a hit on him he would just move and humiliate me and teach me a lesson at the same time" Naruto smiled at the thought of his father and his two perverted sensei's Kakashi and Jiraiya.

Naruto looked down at Tsunade to see she was fast asleep on his shoulder slightly cuddling his arm, he smiled even though he had'nt told the exact truth it was all based on the truth well of what he knew anyway but the important thing for him was that it felt better to just tell someone.

Naruto stayed there with Tsunade who slept on his arm all the wat through her shift but Naruto did'nt mind however the presence of another chakra signature made Naruto turn around. Orochimaru walked over to Naruto and nodded.

"It's my turn now Naruto you just go get some sleep" Orochimaru said getting a small smile from Naruto.

"Hai thanks" Naruto said picking Tsunade up and dropping to the floor walking into Tsunades tent Naruto placed Tsunade down, he was about to move but was stopped as he realised Tsunade had not let go of his arm, after trying several times to free himself Naruto sighed.

"Your going to kill me in the morning Tsunade-chan" Naruto said laying down next to her to which immediatly Tsunade rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>Naruto was running away cuts and bruises all over his body he was at least seventeen and wore a orange samurai outfit a hiate with twin spikes that framed his face and hung his bangs however half of the outfit was destroyed revealing Naruto's muscluar form, half of his plain black bottoms where torn off revealing a bloody knee his white bandages around his ankles where bloody as well.<em>

_"STOP HIDING YOU COWARD" Naruto shouted with his sword out while channeling Raiton chakra to it. The sudden sound of something moving underground made Naruto jump in the air his Sharingan blazing to life._

_"Who said I was hiding" A voice said as Naruto was suddenly impaled by several wooden spikes that came from behind._

_As Naruto's eyes began to turn lifeless he saw the wooden spikes that where coming from underground approach him, this was it he had travelled back in time to save the world yet here he was killed before he could even do it, smiling at the thought of meeting his parents again and all of his friends Naruto waited for his doom. _

Naruto quickly sat up sweating buckets, wiping one hand over his eyes Naruto laid his head back onto the pillow.

_'What was that it felt so real' _Naruto thought rubbing the places the spikes had impaled him in his dream.

**"Maybe it showed you your future it's not unheard of that people have dreamt their death" **The Kyuubi said.

_'Hmm maybe but who had Moukton' _Naruto thought.

**"Don't know the last person who used Moukton was that Senju person, speaking of Senju I would run if I was you" **The Kyuubi said going back to sleep leaving a very confused Naruto.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and immediatly paling as there sitting up in front of him was Tsunade.

"What are you doing in my bed Naruto" She said the last part growling making Naruto gulp.

Naruto began to tell her how she had fallen asleep on his arm and how she would'nt let go, needless to say by the end was Tsunade was blushing heavily.

"Thank you for taking my watch I must of been to tired" Tsunade said still blushing over the fact she had been incredibly clingy.

Naruto was about to respond but was interuppted by the sound of Madara.

"Naruto...Tsunade get up I don't care what you two are doing but we need to leave" Madara said chuckling at the end, Tsunade blushed again while Naruto was promising himself Madara was going to feel a lot of pain.

* * *

><p>After they had packed up everything they had started heading towards the village they had been assigned to protect, Naruto could'nt help but shake his head when he heard Jiraiya ask Tsunade if they did it, to which he got a punch in the back of the head.<p>

As they made it to the path leading to the village the smell of smoke made them all look up and through the trees they could see the village was on under attack jumping high into the air they all landed in the centre of the village.

Looking around they could all see broken down doors, smashed windows, dead bodies on the floor and houses on fire. Working fast Naruto saw a large group of bandits closing in on two helpless children running at speed only Jounin level ninjas could keep up with Naruto unsheathed his sword and cut the bandits head off suprising the other three.

Madara also jumped into action going through handseals.

"**Gouka Mekkyaku no Jutsu - Great Fire Majestic Removal Technique**" Madara shouted releasing a large wall of fire killing off another large section of bandits.

Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraiya where all begining to shake in fear they had never killed anyone, they where all brought out of their thoughts when they saw three bandits run at them swords drawn preparing to land a killing blow.

Before they could blink however Naruto cut through them like they where butter, looking towards the three shaking Genin Naruto shook his head.

"Come on we need to help the villagers think about it later" Naruto shouted getting slow nods.

Orochimaru charged at one of the bandits kunai out as the bandit turned around his eyes widened when he felt Orochimaru's kunai slice through his throat killing him instantly.

Tsunade had also ran ahead kicking and punching as many bandits as she could she turned however and kicked one of the bandits sending him flying into a piece of wood that was sticking out, the bandit was immediatly impaled, Tsunade went wide eyed at the thought of killing the man however seeing another bunch of villagers being attacked by some bandits she ran at them.

Jiraiya had also been punching and kicking the bandits however he froze when he saw a bandit go to strike him with a sword luckily he was saved by Naruto who parried the guys sword, turning to Jiraiya Naruto saw the frightened expression and sighed.

"Kill him Jiraiya" Naruto said seriously and chucking a kunai at Jiraiya's feet, Jiraiya slowly picked the kunai up and nodded the bandit saw Jiraiya's state and laughed.

"Ha some pint sized runt thinks he can kill me" The man said running past Naruto straight towards Jiraiya, without thinking Jiraiya launched forward and stabbed the kunai in the mans chest. Jiraiya began shaking at the sight but was quickly stopped by Naruto who placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"You had to Jiraiya it was you or him this way you have saved many more people" Naruto said sadly, Jiraiya stood up and nodded fire burning in his eyes.

"Thank you" He said quietly running towards another bandit.

Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraiya had been fighting a large section of bandits but where starting to become tired they must to have been at least 300 bandits they where now down to 40 maximum. Naruto and Madara had been split up from them and now it looked like the three where fighting an uphill battle.

The three where about to stand up but where stopped by the presence of Naruto and Madara. Naruto's Sharingan eyes blazed to life angrily glaring at the large number of bandits in front of him.

"You will not hurt my friends" Naruto shouted his eyes turning to his Mangekyo form and suddenly the ground began to levitate from underneath the bandits and the air near them all began to twist.

A/N: Just imagine what Kakashi did to deidara but on a way larger scale

"What the hell" One of the bandits shouted as his body was begining to get crushed, for the next minute the sounds of screaming could be heard as Naruto began to crush and then warp all the bandits away curtisy of Kamui.

Madara smiled as it appeared Naruto had unlocked yet another Mangekyo technique even if he did put way to much chakra into it, he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he saw Naruto collapse.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade shouted running over to Naruto closely followed by Orochimaru and Jiraiya, knowing a little bit of medical Ninjutsu Tsunade began roaming her hands over Naruto's chest.

"He'll be alright he just added to much chakra to his last attack" Madara said picking up Naruto and walking to where the surviving villagers where closely followed by the three Genin.

_'I've got a feeling that won't be the last set of bandits that attack this village..at least Naruto unlocked another Mangekyo Sharingan technique I wonder what he'll unlock next._

**Ok wow that was a difficult chapter since my laptop decided whenever I was to go on the internet it would crash and make me lose what ever unsaved work I had and that happened a lot anyway enough of my moaning about my laptop, I know there is a lot of similarities between this mission and the mission to wave but don't worry I'm not going to copy, also if you people like this story you shoulf check out Freowin his stories are amazing anyway like usual review and I'm sorry about the late updates but my life comes first.**


	9. Execution brothers and rats!

**Hello again, I'm back with chapter 9 I'd like to thank everyone for the positive feedback on the story and also your suggestions in the reviews and messages believe me when I say I do read all of them alright time for reviews.**

**nxkris**** - Thanks I like to keep the fact that Naruto remembers his family and his friends but I also would like to keep it where he does'nt have to tell anyone, Also Naruto won't meet his parents for a while but he will.**

**Wong Jowo** - **Hmm maybe... Also thank you for showing me the raised a crinimal fanfic I have just started reading and so far i'm enjoying, stay tuned for my plans however.**

**Luffyxrobin-luffyxnami**** - Thank you for the feedback but I am slightly confused however I don't know where you get the idea of me planning to make the white fang betray Konoha but hey good imagination you should create a story about it I would read it.**

**Key to Chaos**** - Danzo will have Moukton eventually and who knows I may have him fight Naruto but not until he is a lot older.**

**CoolKakashi**** - Thanks, I don't think I am making their relationship go slow It's just I plan on making Naruto and Tsunade become a couple when they are a little older now however it is just showing Tsunade's growing affections towards Naruto.**

**Tristan76**** - Some really good points I can't give much away but I will tell you some parts of your theory was right while others where wrong I won't tell you which parts where which but just so you know you gave me a lot of ideas to do somethings I had'nt planned.**

**Warden Valdr**** - I do plan on taking this story to quite far I'm not certain wheather or not I will take it as far as Naruto's birth but depending how the story goes I will let you know.**

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

><p>Currently team 7 and Madara where all sat round the bed Naruto was laying on after the skirmish with the bandits they had brought Naruto to the small hospital located in the part of the village that was'nt attacked.<p>

"Madara-Sama is Naruto going to be alright" Tsunade asked as she moved the bangs out of the sleeping Naruto's eyes.

Madara watched Tsunade's actions it was obvious she had gained a crush on his student he smiled inwardly yes this was definatley something Naruto was going to get teased about.

"Yes Naruto will be up soon he is just suffering from chakra exhaustion, now if you excuse me I have to talk to the head of this village" Madara said walking out of the room leaving the three Genin.

Tsunade smiled slightly and looked down at the sleeping body he was bandaged all over his chest he also had a bandage around his forehead, his wounds where worst than she had first thought but once she had gotten him to the hospital she had bandaged him up cleaning all his wounds he was healing relativley faster than he should of been but she looked past it as she was more grateful he was going to be alright.

"So did either of you kill anyone out there" Jiraiya asked sadly.

Both Tsunade and Orochimaru both looked at the ground in shame even though Madara had told them that killing the bandits was for the greater good and they had saved more lives by killing them but they still felt sick at the thought of killing someone.

"Yes" Tsunade said regretfully while Orochimaru just nodded.

Jiraiya looked at them uncertain what to say Naruto had helped him get past his actions yet he did'nt know whether his teammates where suffering deciding to let drop the issue Jiraiya turned to Orochimaru.

"Hey Orochimaru-teme want to train?" Jiraiya said knowing that training was one of the few things that would get him to go back to his usual self.

"Yeah Jiraiya sure" Orochimaru said standing up and putting a hand on Tsunade's shoulder then walking out of the door with Jiraiya.

Tsunade watched as her teammates left, as soon as she saw the two leave she gazed back at the sleeping blonde and smiled he looked so peaceful laying there.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's mindscape<strong>

Insinde Naruto's mind the mighty Kyuubi was gazing over the body of it's container, even though he had the Sharingan not once had he tried to use the eyes to control him, over the years and being in Naruto's body he had seen everything.

From his horirible childhood that was filled with hatred and loneliness the young blonde had always overcome the hatred of the villagers even when he had saved the village from Pain there was still those who would mutter demon when he walked past, even though Naruto never showed any outward sign of pain the words stung worst then anything.

Yet after all this the boy had still forgived him granted it was'nt his fault that he had attacked the village guided under the control of the Sharingan the very exact bloodline the villagers had constantly praised. The important part to the Kyuubi was that Naruto never hated him he had even thought the Sage of the six paths a battle that no mortal could win, yet somehow Naruto had fought for control over his mind and won, it was that moment that both the Sage and the Kyuubi knew Naruto was special.

Maybe the time had come for him to open up to a human every other human had either used him for their own gain or had just locked him up, yet Naruto had taken the time to talk to him and make his time sealed entertaining. Even though he had given Naruto all of his chakra except the part that had kept the Kyuubi alive and also the part that had helped Naruto heal. Now however was the time for the mighty nine tailed fox to give Naruto he something he had never given anyone before.

**"Kit wake up" **The Kyuubi said channeling a lot of chakra into Naruto's body immedialty healing any wound he had.

The Kyuubi watched as Naruto slowly opened his eyes it was amusing to see the spiky haired blonde groan about being woken up, slowly Naruto picked up on his surroundings and looked at the Kyuubi and smiled.

"Hey Kyuubi how's it going" Naruto said making the Kyuubi sweatdrop only Naruto would do something like this.

**"It's Kurama"** Kurama said making Naruto look at him.

"Huh" Naruto said, Kurama sighed even though Naruto was smarter he could still be an idiot.

**"My name it's Kurama" **Naruto stood wide eyed the nine tails had given him his name, smirking slightly as he stood up.

"Really you have a name, how come you don't tell people" Naruto asked.

**"Of course I have a name idiot, It's just I only tell those who are worthy to know my name" **Kurama asked groaning when he saw Naruto's grin.

"So you think I'm worthy" Naruto said. He knew that the now named Kurama was trying to open up to a human.

**"I-I-I, shut up, besides should'nt you be waking up now your team are worried about you" **Kurama said annoyed that his container had gotten the best of him.

"Oh right, thanks Kurama-Chan" Naruto said while laughing knowing this was going to make the fox angry.

**"I'll get you back for that brat" **Kurama said to himself as he watched Naruto fade out of his mind however unknown to Naruto Kurama liked arguing it showed him that Naruto did not fear him and had saw him more of a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the hospital<strong>

Naruto groaned as the light from the window shot into his eyes, sitting up Naruto looked towards the window unaware of the other occupier in the room. Scratching his head Naruto felt the bandages applied on him he looked down checking the bandages wrapped around his chest he frowned at the thought.

_'Those where not normal bandit, they where trained ninja which means this is not a C rank mission but who would hire this many ninja for one attack. Oh man why do I always get these type missions well at least I learnt Kamui but it's still no where near Madara's._ Naruto though as he rubbed his chest.

Suddenly Naruto found himself crushed into an enormous hug by Tsunade, gasping for air Naruto looked down at the blonde haired girl and smiled only Tsunade would be this kind.

"A-a-air" Naruto managed to gasp out as he tried to stop himself from passing out.

"Sorry Naruto-kun" Tsunade said as she released Naruto from the hug and scratched the back of her head sheepishly strangely enough she had picked up this habit from Naruto.

"How long have I been out?" Naruto asked while removing the bandages around his head and body, Tsunade blushed when Naruto had removed all the of the bandages from his body revealing his well toned body.

"You've been out for one day, I am suprised that you have healed so fast though, injuries like yours would have put anyone else out for about a week" Tsunade said placing her hands over Naruto's chest and making them glow, she was doing was last check up to see if all of Naruto's organs where ok.

"Hmm it seems your all better" Tsunade said smiling, she was shocked however when she saw Naruto jump out of his bed and reach the scroll that was on the table next to his bed.

"Ahh the benefits of Fuuinjutsu" Naruto mused as he pulled out a plain white robe that was tied together by a black belt, black bottoms, black sandels and black gloves.

As Naruto looked at his clothes he remembered he was not alone looking towards Tsunade who apparently was still in a trance over the fact Naruto was able to jump out of his bed, blushing slightly Naruto scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Ehh Tsunade-chan I kind of have to get dressed" Naruto said snapping the blonde Senju out of her thoughts. Shaking her head Tsunade immediatly blushed tomato red.

"Yes of course" Tsunade said walking out of the room leaving for Naruto to get dressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Village leaders building<strong>

Madara was walking through the half destroyed village he looked at the the workers who where quickly repairing the buildings and any other damages on the village.

_'Somethings not right bandits should not be able to do that much damage, even though I had no trouble with any of them they where definatley not bandits they where ninja Chunin to Jounin rank but why where they disguised as bandits, I'm sure the head of the village will be able to shed some light on the matter.' _Madara thought as he entered the village heads house it was a large oak rounded oak building it was one of the only few buildings that had no damage on it from the attack.

As he walked to the main office Madara could'nt help but sigh at most of the people, just like Naruto Madara was getting tired of people bowing to him all the time however he usually just left it since he knew they would'nt stop. When he had reached the door Madara knocked and after a couple of seconds Madara heard a come in.

Opening the door Madara quickly scanned around the room, he saw the head of the village behind his desk with his head in his palms, looking over to the window he saw a young man he had short black hair and wore a long black robe, Madara narrowed his eyes slightly when he saw the man smirk.

"Ahh Madara-sama I'm glad you came we have wanted to talk to you for awhile but we understand that you had to look after your student" The man said, Madara looked at the man slightly confused he knew who the head of the village was yet he did'nt know who this man was.

"Excuse me who are you?" Madara asked walking forward further into the room, the man scowled slightly.

"I am Nezumi Zurui, first assistance to Kairai-sama" Nezumi said smugly Madara stared at him for a couple of seconds before looking at the man that was sat behind the desk, the man was an elderly man and had grey hair around the side of his head however the top was completely bald, Madara could clearly see the man was under stress at the moment well half of his village had been destroyed who could blame him.

"My buisness is not with you Nezumi-san I suggest you leave as you do not hold any importance to this meeting" Madara said coldy he did'nt like Nezumi the man was far to arrogant for his liking. A flash of anger appeared on Nezumi face but it quickly dissapeared.

"Of course Madara-sama" Nezumi said quickly making his way out of the room, as he walked past Madara a slight smirk grew on his face.

Madara stared at Kairai as Nezumi walked past he did'nt trust the man one bit he was up to something.

"Kairai-san, I would like to know why you sent this mission to Konohagakure and labeled it a C class mission, those _bandits _made this mission at least a A class" Madara said threatingly he added emphasis on the word bandit hoping to get a reaction out Kairai.

The elderly man looked towards Madara slightly confused.

"Ehh Madara-sama correct me if I'm wrong but is'nt taking care of bandits classed as a C rank mission" Kairai asked as he looked up his eyes showed he was tired.

"Yes under normal circumastances however, those so called bandits that attacked your village where far stronger than normal bandits they knew ninja techniques, I believe they are hired ninjas disguised as bandits" Madara said as he leaned against the wall his Sharingan eyes following Kairai's movements.

"Why, who hire ninja to attack the village I mean where just a small village, we don't even have many ninja" Kairai asked his gaze looking over the folders on his table.

"Yes you are quite right however this village is also a part of the fire country and also an extension of Konoha. supplies are transported to here then to Konoha am I correct" Madara asked, Kairai stood up and walked towards the window.

"Yes we collect suppiles that are to be given to Konoha" Kairai said going into deep thought.

Madara also went into thinking, this situation was indeed troubling, the action of attacking a village that is connected to Konoha could lead to war.

"Well whatever the case we must find the person who hired the ninjas if we are to put a stop to this" Madara said walking out of the room leaving a very tired Kairai.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror as he finished putting his clothes he smiled as the clothes fiited perfectly.

_'Thank god these clothes fit, I'm glad I decided to get rid of all the orange, looking at these clothes I wonder why I was so taken in by the colour maybe it's because of Kurama or it might be the fact it was the only colour I could get as a kid' _Naruto frowned at the last thought his old orange outfit was a real standout, it was one of the reason he believed the shopowners sold him it since they could'nt kill him they proberly hoped that he would die by sticking out enough some enemy ninja would attack him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of knocking on the door.

"Naruto will you hurry up what are you doing in there" Tsuande ranted from the other side of the door. Naruto sighed as he wrapped his sword around his waist and walked over to the door, when he opened the door he found a very annoyed looking Tsunade.

"Hey Tsuande-chan I hope I did'nt keep you waiting to long" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. Tsunade gained a tickmark above her eyebrow growling slightly Tsuande looked Naruto in the eye.

"Your lucky I'm not in the mood to hit anyone Naruto-kun" Tsunade said turning around and walking off leaving a stunned Naruto. "Are you coming or what?" Tsunade said as she continued to walk away, sighing again Naruto began to follow her.

_'Man she's so troublesome...AHH I'm turning into Shikamaru'_ Naruto thought as he caught up to Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jiraiya and Orochimaru<strong>

Both Jiraiya and Orochimaru walked around the village looking at sight, what they both found made them both feel sick, there was people left out in the streets using their clothes as shelter since their houses had been destroyed.

As they walked into a large clear opening both Jiraiya and Orochimaru smirked and got into a fighting stance.

"Your going down teme" Jiraiya said leaping towards smirked and also leaped towards Jiraiya

"Kukuku we'll see dobe" Orochimaru said pulling his leg back hoping to land a kick on Jiraiya's chin, he was suprised however when he saw Jiraiya stop his leg by holding the top of his knee with both hands, Jiraiya span in mid air and attempted to land an axe kick on Orochimaru but was unsuccessful as Orochimaru caught his foot with both hands and spun him around several times before letting him go.

"He's getting better" Orochimaru said to himself as he saw Jiraiya fly across the field and hit the floor.

Standing up Jiraiya wiped the dirt off his clothes and ran towards Orochimaru again, Orochimaru smiled as he saw Jiraiya run towards him dashing forward Orochimaru tried to sweep Jiraiya's legs from underneath him his eyes widened when he saw Jiraiya jump over his legs and send a kick to his chin causing Orochimaru to fly back.

"Ha take that teme" Jiraiya said while smiling, Orochimaru stood up and wiped the blood off his bottom lip.

"That was good Jiraiya I'm suprised you actually hit me" Orochimaru said while walking towards Jiraiya, even though they were both competitive they both knew they could not properly spar here since they where on a mission and they did'nt want to be so weakened that they could'nt defend the village or themselves.

"I think we should stop Jiraiya we can't go all out like we usually do besides I'd hate to see what Tsunade would do if she caught us fighting again" Orochimaru said making Jiraiya shiver.

"Hai your right I don't feel like being a punching bag anytime soon" Jiraiya said sitting down next to Orochimaru.

"Who does'nt feel like being a punching bag" A voice said making both Jiraiya and Orochimaru turn pale, well Orochimaru stayed the same but his face showed extreme fear.

As they turned their head slowly both Orochimaru and Jiraiya gulped as Tsunade was showing her all too friendly smile, and behind her was Naruto who was grinning at the pair.

"It's good to see you up again Naruto" Orochimaru said breaking him out of his and Jiraiya's fear.

"Ahh thanks I was getting sick of just laying around" Naruto said as he walked towards, he smiled as he saw the dirt patched on their clothes.

"Could'nt help yourselves eh?" Naruto said snickering at their reaction.

"Naruto?" Orochimaru asked he had something on his mind for a while now and was curious to know.

"Yeah" Naruto replied he could tell Orochimaru was anxious about something.

"What was that move you used to kill those bandits" Orochimaru asked Naruto's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"It was Kamui a technique from the Sharingan it warps objects or in this case people to another dimension, but once I completely master it I'll be able to teleport and let objects faze through me like Madara-sensei does" Naruto said happily but inside he was cursing Orochimaru due to his curiosity.

_'Please don't obsess over the Sharingan Orochimaru I'd hate to have to put you down' _Naruto thought as he looked at Orochimaru for a few seconds, the sudden change in air made Naruto and the other three Genin turn around.

The air started to spiral and out of it appeared Madara, Naruto smiled at his sensei's appearance while Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru where all fascinated over Madara's technique.

Madara looked at the four his lips twitched into a smile nearly when he saw Naruto up, he was at first angry when he had seen his student injured by multiple chest wounds however he knew the boy would heal so let it go.

"It's good to see you up Naruto I was going to drag you out of your bed if you had stayed in there any longer" Madara said causing Naruto scoff.

"Please as if you could" Naruto said as both he and Madara glared at each other the three Genin shuffled uncomfortably, after a couple of seconds both Naruto and Madara smiled which soon followed to full blown laughter.

"Hahaha you brat your lucky I'm not in the mood to kill you" Madara said chuckling slightly.

"You know I'm not sure wheather your being serious or not but I will Kamui your ass if I have to" Naruto said activating his Mangekyo.

Madara smiled but walked over towards the four Genin and sighed. Seeing him sigh Naruto knew something was up Madara was barely ever like this.

"Alright you four I'm going to be honest, I believe this mission is a trap" Madara said making all the Genins except Naruto's eyes widen.

"A-A trap what do you mean Madara-sama" Jiraiya asked confused.

"I mean I believe we where set up those bandits we versed where not normal bandits infact they where trained ninja" Madara said making their eyes widen even further.

"I thought so" Naruto said making Madara raise his eyebrows.

"What do you mean Naruto" Madara asked.

"Well thinking about it the attack was obviously planned they knew where the weak spots in the village where so they could easily get in and I also believed that they where ninja so that leads me to my theory...there is a traitor in the village and he hired us hoping to get a easy Genin team to be killed off" Naruto said making Madara's eyes widen and the other three look at him strangely.

"Don't you think your over thinking it I mean that's borderline paranoid right there" Jiraiya said truthfully he wanted the mission to end as fast as he could but with this theory out it would mean they had bit off more than they could chew.

"No, I believe Naruto might be onto something here also I have an idea on who the traitor is" Madara said.

"Ahh can we just go beat him up then?" Tsunade asked hopefully.

"I'm affraid not, without any proof it will look like we are attacking an innocent man" Madara said getting a groan from the four.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsewhere<strong>

Nezumi was walking through a tunnel on the outskirts of fire country his pace was slightly faster than normal, reaching the end of the tunnel Nezumi noticed a large door, noticing he was at the right door Nezumi knocked.

"Come in" A deep voice said from the other side.

Nezumi opened the door, walking into the room he immediatley spotted three figures standing in front of a large desk, there was a shadow covering the three faces.

"Ahh Nezumi what can I do for you?" A voice in the shadows behind the desk said, Nezumi could feel the power radiating off the voice.

"What do you mean what can I do for you. You promised me Kairai would be dead perhaps I should take my buisness to someone more capab..." Nezumi was stopped suddenly as two thick wooden branches came out of the shadow and picked him up by his neck.

"You dare question me, I did everything you asked for I sent a large number of my men to attack your puny village it's not my fault, you hired a strong Konoha team" The voice in the shadows said.

"I-I-I d-did'nt t-think th-they w-would send Madara Uchiha" Nezumi said he was suddenly dropped by the wooden branches, he immediatly started gasping for air.

"Uchiha Madara you say? there's quite a high bounty for his head and there is something I want from him anyway..however at my current state I would most likely lose I am still not fully healed since my last fight however you three should be enough to take care of Madara and his brats" The voice said getting three nods from the other figures.

"You hear that Yaiba looks like we'll be having some fun afterall" One of them said getting a chuckle from another.

"Yeah we've been stuck in here far to long let's just hope our skills have'nt dulled" Yaiba said as he came out of the shadow, the man was average height he had long red hair and a scar going verticly across his cheek he wore a plain white top and black pants but the most noticable thing was the giant katana on his back.

"You really should'nt underestimate your opponents" The tallest of the the three said walking out of the shadow he had short blonde hair hazel eyes he had a large trench coat on and black anbu bottoms unlike the rest he was wearing combat boots like Yaiba he had a giant katana on his back.

"Oh come on Aniki, Kiwa's right I mean it will be fun" Yaiba said pointing to the final figure.

The figure walked out of the shadows and showed a giant scar that went all the way across his face, he wore a brown robe and had silver hair with yellow eyes like the other two he also held a giant katana.

"So it's settled the Totonoe brothers will help you Nezumi, don't worry these three together should be able to take Madara he has grown old and weak in his age soon he will be nothing but a has been" The voice said making Nezumi nod and bow.

"Thank you er..." Nezumi continued.

"You don't need to know my name besides it's safer that way" The voice said making Nezumi nod and leave the room.

The three figures turned back to the man behind the desk the two smaller swordsmen smirked while the taller one was bearing a frown.

"Yaiba..Kiwa you may leave I need to talk to your brother" The man said getting nods from the two smaller men.

After both of them left there was a heavy tension in the air.

"I have a feeling this is a suicide trip" The blonde haired man said a hint of venom in his voice.

"Kukuku why Ri-kun what makes you think that? You and your brothers have been nothing but useful to me in my quest" The man said standing up letting a little light shine on his face showing one of his green and red eyes before dissapearing into the ground.

"Damn you, we should never have signed up for this. well as long as I have my brothers with me I'll be alright" Ri said shunshinning out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>With the Konoha team<strong>

The Konoha team where in the same open field they had been in since they had talked about the situation they where in they had been there two days they had begun to train since they could'nt really leave since the moment they left the village would proberly be attacked again no they could'nt leave until they had gotten to the bottom of this.

Right now Naruto could be seen practicing Kamui the technique was exhausting it was the same as Susanoo they took a lot of chakra to perform but after each use it got easier Naruto was still frustrated with his progress with the Mangekyo's last technique **Amaterasu** he was able to create a little flame however it was nothing compared to what he had seen Sasuke and Itachi do.

He was also frustrated with the progress he was having with the Rinnegan he could activate it and perform the **Shinra Tensei** technique he had tried to use the other techniques he had seen Nagato use but he was unable he knew that he had to be patient but he had to be strong enough to save the world this time and also to fulfill a promise to Tsunade and avenge her grandfather by killing Kakuzu.

Turning his attention towards his other teammates he smiled at their training. Jiraiya was sat at the top of a tree with his legs crossed he was completely still, Naruto smiled he knew exactly what Jiraiya was doing he was years away from completing the training however he was getting there.

Naruto then looked towards Orochimaru he would be lying if he said Orochimaru was'nt a genius, he picked up things almost automaticly he had told Naruto he had planned to find out his chakra affinity as soon as he got back to Konoha so he could learn cool jutsu's, Naruto was a little taken back but never showed it so he just told Orochimaru that knowing loads of jutsu's was good in all but that was not what it meant to be a ninja.

Looking towards Tsunade Naruto smiled again she was practicing her medical jutsu's on the villagers that where hurt she was really becoming a fine medic, she had partially gained her strength however she could not completely control her chakra to the point where it shattered boulders.

"Naruto how is **Amaterasu **coming along" Madara shouted from across the field he had noticed Naruto staring off looking at his teammates.

He would be lying if he said he was'nt proud of Naruto the boy had so much potential, the boy would soon catch up to him if he was'nt careful, Madara knew he was far past his prime his body would'nt move like it used to he was still fast but compared to his youth he was nothing his hair had started to turn grey he had wrinkles on his face. His eyes however where the most difficult things to keep up. The strain the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan put on the body was almost unbearable he had started to restrict the useage.

Looking at Naruto trying to use another of the Mangekyo techniques amazed him he was 40 before he could even perform all the techniques yet Naruto had somehow nearly done it in 7 years, all in all Madara could safetly say that Naruto was by far the most important person in his life almost like a grandson figure, he smiled as soon as the thought passed.

"Well it's getting better but I still can't create a giant flame yet" Naruto asnwered truthfully he had also begun trusting Madara, it was still hard to believe this was the same maniac from his timeline but then again it was'nt really Madara.

"Well wake me up when you make some progress" Madara said jumping to the top of a tree and lying down instantly falling asleep.

Naruto sighed as deactivated his Sharingan perhaps he was to tired to continue the Mangekyo techniques where far more exhausting than anything he had ever done, sitting his head into the grass Naruto slowly began to drift off.

...BANG...

Naruto shot up he turned his head towards the village gate was he noticed smoke and fire straight away, running towards the area Naruto noticed Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru missing, feeling a presence behind him Naruto started to unsheath his blade, he was stopped however when he heard Madara's voice.

"Naruto it's just me I have captured Nezumi so he can't do anyhthing however the monkey's brats ran towards the explosion hurry let's go" Madara said warping away leaving Naruto to run.

* * *

><p><strong>With Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru<strong>

...BANG...

Tsunade was running towards the gate with both Jiraiya and Orochimaru by the side of her.

"I think we should of waited for Naruto and Madara-sama" Orochimaru said as they continued running, Tsunade nodded while Jiraiya looked slightly confused.

"Why if it's anything like last time we won't need them" Jiraiya said getting a sigh from Orochimaru.

"No Jiraiya this won't be anything like last time" Orochimaru said as they stopped in front of the destroyed gate the smoke covered everywhere, slowly however three figures stepped out of the smoke.

"These must be Madara's brats" Yaiba said walking towards them unsheathing his sword.

"We don't have time for this we have to finish them..I'm sorry little one's but your time has come" Ri said as his blonde hair waved in the wind.

Unsheathing his sword faster than anyone could see he rushed towards Tsunade as he was about to land the final blow his eyes widened.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

Naruto jumped on top of another building he was rushing as fast as he could as he reached the last house before the gates his eyes widened as he saw someone leaping towards Tsunade intending to land a killing blow, acting fast he released his weights and unsheathed his sword and rushed towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>Village gates<strong>

Everyone's eyes widened as they heard the sound of metal hitting metal, as there stood Naruto holding Ri's blade off with his own.

Catching him off guard Naruto swiped his leg and kicked him back towards his brothers, Ri's feet skidded off the ground he never got knocked over but there was power behind the kick. He looked up to see Naruto glaring at him with his azure eyes, Ri's eyes turned slightly to behind the four he smiled as he saw Madara appear.

"Uchiha Madara, I'm glad you have come now we can take you back to our master" Ri said dashing off again this time faster than Naruto could follow, activating his Sharingans Naruto turned towards Madara and threw his Hiraishin trench knife.

As Ri was about to hit Madara he looked confused as he saw the man with his arms crossed not even caring that he was about to die, however the sight of a trench knife fly past his face caused him to stop however the yellow flash that came after caught him off guard as Naruto appeared from out of nowhere.

"Your fight is with me" Naruto said getting into a stance, Ri sighed he never enjoyed killing however it was his job and by god he was going to complete it.

"Very well..Yaiba, Kiwa you take care off them three and I'll take care off Madara and this brat" Ri said as he also got into a stance.

"Madara-sensei I'll take care of this please protect the other three" Naruto said seriously he knew the man in front of him was good the speed he showed was unbelievable he was at least an A rank.

"Ok Naruto but don't die and remember what I taught you" Madara said looking towards the other brothers.

"Here that Yaiba we get to kill three brats and an old relic this should be fun" Kiwa said happily as he and Yaiba leaped towards the four.

Naruto took a side glance and let the breath he had been holding out, turning his attention back to the man in front of him Naruto sighed.

"Naruto was it?" Ri asked getting a nod from the blonde.

"I'm sorry but this is the end for you" Ri said running towards Naruto.

"We'll see" Naruto replied also running towards Ri.

Both fighters jumped at the same time and and swiped hoping to land a hit they where both suprised when neither attack had caused any damage to each other, landing in a crouch positon.

"Looks like your better than I thought" Ri said stated as he stood up and turned around.

"Well should we get serious" Naruto said activating his Mangekyo suprising Ri.

"Definatley" Ri said launching towards Naruto again.

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 9 sorry it took so long but I have exams going on and I really need to revise and stuff so the chapters might be coming out later than usual anyway review and comment.<strong>

**P.S. Translate the brothers names if you want to know what they mean or why I gave them.**

**Thanks for reading**


	10. Trouble Brewing!

**Hello I'm back with a new computer and chapter sorry it's taking so long but I've had to rewrite all my chapters again read the bottom for further info. Now onto reviews.**

**NaruCrazy – Don't worry I have something planned for that of course I don't think Kakuzu could take Hashirama i but also remember I wrote his death scene way before we found out how much of a badass he was in the manga.**

**IRAssult- Yeah I know everytime I thought of a way to send him back in time it was always the same lame, cheesy and boring you know how it is so I decided to go with the obvious thanks by the way I like how Naruto and Tsuande's relationship is going as well however they won't be a couple for a while**

**Ccebling- This is going to be NarutoxTsunade only I don't plan on a harem as I'm not confident enough to write them yet but maybe in the future sometime.**

**Lighteningblade49- I have thought several times that maybe I should allow Naruto to use Rasengan and Rasenshuriken however I need the write time to introduce them to make them look epic.**

**Nxkris- Yeah Kakuzu is definitively something isn't he.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10<strong>_

The sounds of swords clashing caused everyone to look towards the source, Tsunade, and Jiraiya's eyes widened when they saw Naruto and Ri clashing with each other with ferocious snarls on their faces.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he felt Ri's strength in the attack he could tell Ri wasn't the type to use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu but man he could feel the strength behind his swing, letting out a small growl Naruto took a step back and went to swipe Ri's legs.

Ri was just as surprised at Naruto's strength it had felt like he had ran into a brick wall however he would not lose he had too much at stake. His eyes widened as he felt his legs being took from beneath him.

'_What, I didn't even see his movements' _Ri thought as he narrowed his eyes and went to land a kick on Naruto's chin, it would of hit if it weren't for Naruto quickly stabbing his katana into the ground and front flipped over him and landed behind Ri with him with his knee's bent.

Naruto quickly swung his blade around hoping to land a hit on Ri as the man was falling however just as the blade was about to meet his head Ri positioned his sword so the blades would meet.

Both fighters jumped away after the exchange both thinking off different things.

'_He's strong no push over but I know his weakness lies within Ninjutsu…however which one's could I use to end this quickly.'_ Naruto thought while examining his surroundings the ground was lightly burnt from the brother's attack on the village but it still didn't look that bad.

'_Who is this kid I've heard Konoha have strong shinobi but at this age? I can barely keep up and his attack are only getting stronger…I hope Yaiba and Kiwa are taking care of themselves'_ Ri thought as he looked over towards his two younger brothers and his eyes widened in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

"Come on Yaiba we can kick their asses, they've only got an old man a creepy looking kid, a whore and a kid who likes to put paint on himself" Kiwa shouted in triumph hoping to anger the Konoha shinobi.

Meanwhile Tsunade's eyebrow was twitching like crazy. _'Whore…WHORE, I'm going to kill him' _She thought in anger preparing to attack, Jiraiya was just as upset if not more the idea of someone calling his marks just paint… he had copied his sensei because it had looked cool yet now someone was mocking him.

However Madara and Orochimaru were not affected at all, since they knew what the guy was trying to do and just smirked.

"Well show us what you've got fools" Madara said calmly he knew that Kiwa and Yaiba seemed to be very emotional and would be easily riled up.

"WHAT, we aren't fools where the great Yaiba-sama and Kiwa-sama" Yaiba said proudly puffing out his chest and smiled when he saw Kiwa rush ahead with his blade out preparing to attack Madara.

Madara sighed in annoyance, _'This is the type of warriors that exist these days, fools they don't even know who their opponents are'_.

Just as Kiwa's blade was about to hit Madara he smiled and looked smugly towards the aged Uchiha however the last thing he saw was the spinning of the Sharingan.

"WHAT!" Yaiba shouted as he saw his brother arms just drop and his head bend over, he ran towards his brother and his eyes widened.

'_Shit the Sharingan were not meant to look directly at it Ri-nii told us and we forgot' _Yaiba thought as he backed off in fear trying to grab his brothers arms and make a run.

"Why are you running you're the ones who attacked the village you should be able to die like men" Madara said as he walked towards them and pulling out two Kunai's.

"L-leave us alone" Yaiba stuttered in fear but just as he was about to turn he felt his body become heavier his chest become damper and his breath to become…well heavier.

Looking down he noticed the large river of blood flowing down to his chest, he looked over to Kiwa and noticed he had fallen the ground a puddle of blood flowing underneath him, it was then he realised his throat had been sliced.

'_Goodbye Ri-nii…were sorry'_ Yaiba thought as he collapsed into the ground.

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked away slightly at the sight they had seen Madara get behind them and slice their necks and the fountain of blood that came with it was not a pleasant sight at all.

"Now that's done we should check if anyone in the village is hurt since Naruto can handle himself" Madara said walking towards the village, both Jiraiya and Orochimaru nodded and walked towards them as well however Tsunade stayed still and turned to the fight Naruto was having and ran towards them.

"TSUNADE" Jiraiya shouted and attempted to run after her but Madara had firmly placed a hand on his shoulder stopping his movements.

"Madara-sama" Jiraiya said quietly as he looked at the man confusion written across his face.

"Leave her she intends to help Naruto we have other priorities" Madara said with a commanding voice slowly Jiraiya nodded and walked off with Madara and Orochimaru.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

'_Kiwa. Yaiba, I'm sorry I promised I would protect you, I promised both of you we would eventually leave a good life…not die like common dogs…damn you Kakuzu we were merely a gauge stick to you weren't we' _Ri thought in anger.

"Naruto…kill me" Ri said in a defeated tone, Naruto's eyes widened when he saw RI lower his blade.

"I refuse, to kill anyone who is defenceless" Naruto said gritting his teeth.

"Please, just do it" Ri said again looking up his eyes where brimmed with tears.

"No" Naruto said however he narrowed his eyes as he felt the air heat up his Sharingan eyes widened when he saw the chakra input of Ri's sword.

"Fine I'll kill you then that blonde behind you" Ri said lifting his sword up and letting flames surround the sharp metal.

"Blonde?" Naruto turned his eyes to where Ri had looked and seethed in anger.

'_So he would kill people I care about because he can't get his wish…fine I'll grant his wish' _ Naruto said his eyes morphing into his Uzumaki swirl_, _he looked down at his blade and enhanced it with wind chakra letting a blue outline appear.

'_Please work' _Naruto thought as he concentrated intently on his blade and suddenly his black flames shot out and increased in size due to the wind chakra.

"Let's do this" Naruto said running forwards he knew words like telling someone to not give up on life after they had witnessed everything taking away was pointless…since it had happened to him and he was ready to die.

Ri only nodded and ran forwards his sword danced with a red flame.

Seconds seemed like hours as Tsunade watched she was awed by the power Naruto had the black flame surrounding his blade looked intimidating to say the least.

"Please don't die Naruto-kun" Tsunade whispered as she watched both blades clash in an explosion.

At the moment of impact all one could see was a giant black flame vs a giant red flame the heat radiating of the clash was unbelievable there were fire Jutsu's that were not as hot as this explosion.

And in flash it was all over all the smoke from the fires rose up into the clouds being absorbed by the atmosphere and leaving two figures in the smoke.

"Seems like you won" Ri said his blade snapped and he fell to his knees his breath becoming raspy, Naruto sighed sadly as he looked behind him they had ended up landing behind one another.

"No…I didn't win, neither of us did" Naruto said turning around finally showing his appearance, his top had been burnt showing his developed body it was not as toned as it was in the past but he had blamed that on his younger appearance and he would soon grow back into it, he had light burn marks around his body but nothing serious unlike Ri.

The man had a large gash in his stomach he had his hand covering it however there was no way to stop the blood that was over flowing his hand.

Ri turned around to look at Naruto and smiled.

"So it seems however the winner is not the victor of the dual it is the victor of opinions, seeing you fight I can see the passion in your eyes to not lose the one's you cherish, I realized that is what I had lost long ago…Naruto I need to tell you that the one responsible for this is…" Ri was suddenly cut off as a giant thick branch slammed into Ri sending him flying into another direction.

Both Naruto and Tsunade's eyes widened at the sight _'Moukton' _they both thought as they looked at the branch that had extended at least 20 meters, their eyes followed towards the beginning of the branch to see who the attacker was however the attacker was wearing a long trench coat and had his face covered with his hood.

"Hmm to think some brats would be able to defeat Ri" The hooded man said the wooden branch reverting back into him.

"W-who are you" Tsunade asked stuttering slightly as she felt droplets of water hit her shoulders.

"You shouldn't be concerned of such things since you are going to die Senju Tsunade" The man said causing both Genin to take step back.

"How do you know me" Tsunade said unconsciously taking a step closer to Naruto.

"Oh I know all about you Senju especially your grandfather" The mysterious man said while lifting his head so it was still shadowed except for his eyes.

Naruto gasped when he saw the familiar looking eyes the red eyes and green pupil there was only one man who had that shade.

"Kakuzu" Naruto growled in an almost whispering tone however both Tsunade and Kakuzu heard.

"What's this blonde haired brat knowing who I am…I wonder how" Kakuzu said in an arrogant tone and pulling his hood down showing his long black hair and dark tones skin.

"Naruto what do you mean, are you telling me this is K-Kakuzu the man who killed my grandfather?" Tsunade asked her fists tightening.

"Yeah, he's the one all right" Naruto said activating his Sharingan and holding up his Katana in a defensive position.

"Sharingan? Are you an Uchiha I don't think I've ever heard about a blonde Uchiha" Kakuzu asked an evil smirk appearing across his face.

"Maybe, maybe not who knows" Naruto said trying to confuse Kakuzu even if it's just a little however his thoughts where running wildly.

'_Why did he seem so happy when he saw my Sharingan, also what's up with him having Moukton, he could never use it when I defeated him before…wait does this have something to do with my dream' _Naruto thought however his eyes widened when he felt a presence behind him. _'What?'_

Naruto barely moved in time as Kakuzu had appeared behind him with a kunai and attempting to slash him.

"Seems your pretty good" Kakuzu said vanishing in a blur making Naruto and Tsunade's eyes widen.

"Your too slow" Naruto heard someone whisper in his ear without thinking Naruto swiped his katana hoping to land a hit on Kakuzu but was surprised yet again when he found nothing but air.

"How?" Naruto asked jumping next to Tsunade while still in a defensive stance.

"Ahh I see you noticed it wasn't natural speed, your right it's a bloodline called Swift release" Kakuzu said shocking the blonde even further.

'_Wait...what? He never had this ability either what's in the world is going on?'_ Naruto thought as he tried to see Kakuzu's movements through the rain.

"Now let's see how good you really are" Kakuzu said raising his hand towards Naruto and raised his hand to block the giant wooden branch that had appeared.

A gust of wind going past his face _'What?' _he thought as he opened his eyes only to see the branch going past his face and heading towards Tsunade.

Thinking fast he threw his Katana towards Tsunade hoping to intercept the thick branch and just as the blade was about to reach Tsunade he vanished in a yellow flash.

Tsunade eyes widened when she saw the giant wooden tree branch coming towards her.

'_This can't be happening I can't be killed by my grandfather's own techniques' _She thought her eyes widened when she saw Naruto's katana coming towards her as it had beaten Kakuzu's move in speed.

He appeared in front of her and wrapped her in a hug his back was facing away from the attack, she closed her eyes and waited for their incoming doom.

"**Shinra Tensei" **Naruto said quietly in to her ear and she gasped when she saw the wooden branch slowly get blown away as well as the surrounding area.

Naruto sighed as he panted that move had took a lot out of him, he was still unfamiliar with the Rinnegan he would always either use too much power or not enough however it seemed he had used a bit too much.

"What an interesting technique what was it?" Kakuzu asked as he appeared from the ground.

"None of your business" Naruto growled as he slowly turned around deactivating his Rinnegan.

"Your all full of surprises and secrets aren't you…Naruto was it?" Kakuzu asked disappearing in a blur behind Tsunade and attempting to slash her with a Kunai.

Naruto shoved Tsunade onto the ground taking the slice from Kakuzu he hadn't known what had caused him to take the attack perhaps it was instinct.

"Naruto…?" Tsunade asked as she slowly pushed herself off the muddy ground, her eyes widened when she saw a large gash on Naruto's chest.

"That was foolish boy" Kakuzu said kicking Naruto in the chin sending him skidding across the ground.

"NARUTO" Tsunade shouted jumping up hoping to land an attack on Kakuzu however he side stepped and let her fist go past his eyes widened when he saw the miniature crater she had made when her fist had hit the ground.

"Stay still bastard" She growled swinging her other hand backwards trying to land a chop on him she was surprised when he caught her hand.

"Interesting choice of attach, channelling chakra at the point of release doubling even trebling the power" He said in an amused tone before he punched her in the face sending her next to Naruto who was slowly getting up with a cut lip.

"Now to put you out of your misery, you could become a problem to me if I allowed you to live" Kakuzu said as he walked towards them his hand turning into a wooden spike.

However just as he was about to take another step he stopped at the sight of the air twisting.

"It seems like my apprentice is having a little trouble" Madara said his Mangekyo Sharingan flaring.

"Uchiha Madara what a surprise however with your presence here it looks like I have no choice but to retreat for now…but I will come back for you and especially you two" Kakuzu said looking towards Naruto and Tsunade before disappearing into the ground.

"Thank god that's ove…" Naruto said as he collapsed into the mud face first.

"Naruto-kun" Tsunade said running towards him and turning him over so he was laying on his back and his head in her knees , she quickly passed her hands over his chest her hands glowing green as his wound slowly closed however his panting never.

"Thank y-you Tsunade-chan" Naruto said as he closed his eyes letting darkness take him, Tsunade's eyes widened as he passed out she was about to try wake him before she heard Madara's voice.

"Let him rest, he's over exhausted himself from using the Sharingan and from the looks of things the Rinnegan as well" The old Uchiha said as he grabbed both Tsunade's and Naruto's shoulder and disappeared to an empty room in the village and laid Naruto on the bed tomorrow they could leave and Konoha would send a building team to help with repairs.

Madara smiled slightly as he saw Tsunade holding Naruto's hand as she sat next to his bed it was quite ironic how his newest greatest accomplishment and his rivals granddaughter where crushing on each other.

His thoughts turned slightly sour at the thought of Kakuzu of course he had seen the pieces of wood lying around but how did he get Moukton it was thought impossible perhaps there was more to the story than he had first thought, also why was he looking for him was it a clue did he just want to kill the founders of Konoha.

Sighing he vanished again to tell Jiraiya and Orochimaru the plan that they were leaving tomorrow and that they could get some rest.

He didn't know what it was but he could feel trouble brewing up ahead and he did not like it.

* * *

><p><strong>I thank you to all of you have been patient I was royally screwed over by my computer repair man he took the laptop for months and finally when I went to check on it he said he couldn't fix it so I have had to rewrite this entire chapter and other chapters for my other stories sorry for the inconvenience my next update may also take a while but please be patient and review and also any question that you have I would be happy to answer as long as it doesn't give too much away. <strong>


	11. Frustrations and Chunin Exams!

**Yes I am back with another chapter of One More Time…trust me when I say I had a huge case of writers block when it came to this story as everything I wrote seemed boring and I always find that if any of the chapters I write are boring it seriously puts down my motivation however I am back so do not fear.**

**Now to answer a lot of questions and reply to reviews:**

**Banditk19** – **Eh? Am I, the only real bad guy I've shown so far is Kakuzu and he's not exactly godlike there was a reason he was able to kill Hashirama and I'll show it later however to take into account I wrote this way before the Manga showed us how boss some of the characters actually are, and Kakuzu having more than one bloodline is ridiculous perhaps you're on the wrong site it's called fan fiction for a reason, finally as I said I wrote this before it was shown the Rinnegan is an evolution of the Sharingan, also where did you get the idea that the Rinnegan was turned on all the time go read the manga again.**

**Killerfoxdemon1397**** – I can't say too much as I don't like giving away spoilers but I will say he'll have a number of bloodlines.**

** -Forever**** – Good question, I guess I haven't been to clear that's my bad the reason Naruto seems exhausted despite having Kurama is because he's not experienced with some of his certain abilities causing him to use more chakra than he realises but as he gets older he'll become a lot better.**

**Rickjames196 ****– I don't know if I should be offended or happy about your review as a lot of it doesn't really make sense but I always find your reviews entertaining.**

**Anyway thank you to all of you who are still willing to read and have been patient throughout I understand it must be frustrating waiting for updates as I feel the same way whenever I get into a story that isn't finished but at least I'm trying to get updates out right and my time is limited considering I have a number of stories on the go balancing a job a girlfriend I'm sure you can understand how difficult it would be.**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11<strong>_

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned as he painfully opened his eyes, he could faintly hear the sounds of muffled whispers.<p>

"Was that guy really that strong?" Naruto recognized Jiraiya's voice.

"Yeah…Naruto-kun and I stood no chance he was on a completely different level and I'm certain if Madara-sama hadn't shown up we'd be dead" Tsunade said in a shaky voice as she was still shook up that she had been face to face with her grandfather's killer and that he had almost killed her and Naruto.

"You mentioned he showed multiple bloodlines, how is that possible" Orochimaru asked he was curious over the fact there was someone who could use Moukton Jutsu and Jinton a deadly combination for any shinobi.

"Yeah…I don't know how but he was able to use my grandfather's techniques" Tsunade muttered while sighing.

"It's because he acquired your grandfather's heart" The three Genin's head snapped towards Naruto watching as he painfully sat up in the bed he was in to look at them.

Looking at the three of them Naruto smiled a little as he noticed they didn't seem injured Tsunade still had a bandage around her head but the other two looked unscathed.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright" Tsunade said jumping out of her chair and rushing towards Naruto bedside.

"Yeah, I'm still not used to the amount of chakra the Rinnegan uses though" Naruto said still feeling a little exhausted from his earlier battle he briefly wondered how Nagato had leveled Konoha and still have enough chakra to fight him, he quickly shrugged the thought off however as he reasoned that Nagato had decades to master the Rinnegan.

"Well you've seen better days that's for sure" Jiraiya joked getting a chuckle from Orochimaru, Naruto gave a slight glare towards the two before sighing it was still strange to see the two of them act friendly towards each other almost brother like, one thing for sure going back in time did really open his eyes he could appreciate now how hard it must have been for Jiraiya to fight Orochimaru.

"He's right all you ever seem to be doing lately is getting injured stop being so careless Naruto-kun" Tsunade said placing her hands onto her hips and glaring at Naruto making him shrink under her gaze.

"S-Sure" Naruto stuttered a nostalgic feeling sweeping through him as if he was back in his original time line where Tsunade had scolded him for being reckless on a mission.

Seeing her glare soften Naruto smiled and looked down towards his chest his right shoulder was bandaged from where he had taken Kakuzu's attack it wasn't a big cut however he was certain it would scar.

"Where's Madara-sensei" Naruto asked curious to where his teacher was it was unlike the man to not be around.

"He left saying he was going to take care of a pest" Orochimaru told Naruto before pulling out a scroll and reading it.

"Figures" Naruto groaned laying back down and trying to figure out the whole situation of the mission.

* * *

><p><strong>With Madara<strong>

* * *

><p>"P-Please s-stop I don't know anything" Nezumi cried as he was pushed against a wall trying to pull away the hands that where around his throat.<p>

"Stop lying, I don't know why but I know you're working with Kakuzu so I'm going to give you two options…one, you either tell me and perhaps your life will be spared or option two, you don't tell me I find out anyway and kill you right here" Madara growled in annoyance as he tightened his hand around the neck of Nezumi.

"I-I swear I don't know anything" Nezumi cried how could Madara know he had been careful not to do anything suspicious and was certain Madara was bluffing.

"So you choose option two then?" Madara said his eyes changing into his 3 tomoe Sharingan and stared straight into the eyes of Nezumi placing him into a Genjutsu.

"What was your goal in working with Kakuzu?" Madara asked still staring into the now dull eyes of Nezumi.

"I hired Kakuzu to assassinate Kairai and to use his death to become the leader of this village" Nezumi said in a stoic voice.

"I see…power was your goal, then why did you contact Konoha?" Madara asked the urge to kill this man rising after each passing second.

"So I could use the death of the Shinobi's to prove we didn't need Konoha's help" Nezumi said in the same stoic voice.

"You where that hungry for power you would try break away from Konoha and lose all the protection you had" Madara growled his eyes morphing into his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"**Amaterasu" **Madara said closing his left eye.

Immediately black flames engulfed around the head of Nezumi killing him instantly before spreading around his body and reducing him to nothing but ashes.

"Hashirama…can there really be peace with people like this around?" Madara asked to himself looking into the sky and thinking about his once long gone friend and thought back to all the times they had talked about creating peace.

After a couple of seconds Madara looked back down and walked out of the alley he was in and walked down the road leading to where Naruto was, the village was still in a state however they could rebuild and start a new now that the root of the problems had been taken care of.

'_That brat better be up or I'm going to kick his ass' _Madara thought thinking about his blonde haired student.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

* * *

><p>"I still find it hard to believe this guy Kakuzu could of become that strong without anyone noticing" Orochimaru said frowning at the thought of someone being so strong and without anyone noticing it really sent shivers down his spine.<p>

"Yeah, not to mention barely anybody knows anything about him I wonder what he's after" Jiraiya agreed with his friend also frowning.

"Whatever he's after he's certainly going to cause trouble in the future" Naruto summed up frowning as well as he tried to link similarities between the Kakuzu he knew and this one.

He of course knew of Kakuzu's ability to absorb hearts and gain the elemental ability that the owner of the heart had but could it be he had found a way to gain bloodlines, how had things changed so drastically to the point history was changing itself.

"Naruto-kun how did you know that was Kakuzu, I heard you say his name during the battle but you've never met him before have you how did you know what he looked like?" Tsunade said snapping Naruto away from his thoughts and looked towards the blonde haired girl.

"That's a question I'd also like to know" Naruto turned his head again at the sound of his sensei walking into the room and from his expression Naruto could tell he wasn't playing around.

"I-I the night Shodaime-sama died I checked the bingo books for Kakuzu you mentioned he was a missing-nin so I thought that would be the best way to know what I'd be up against" Naruto lied it was a quick answer and from the narrowing of his sensei's eyes he could tell Madara knew something was off however he was grateful the answer seemed to please Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade.

"Fair enough…but I want you to get ready where leaving the village in the next couple of hours" Madara stated throwing Naruto's clothes at him.

"Did we complete the mission?" Naruto asked putting his top on and quickly standing up not realizing he was only in his boxer shorts causing both Jiraiya and Orochimaru to snicker and Tsunade to blush.

"Yes there won't be any attacks on the village anymore" Madara stated his eyebrow twitching at his student's idiocy.

"Oh, that's good" Naruto said in relief turning around only to notice a snickering Jiraiya and Orochimaru and a blushing Tsunade, raising his eyebrow in confusion Naruto slowly looked down only to see his boxer shorts on.

"Okay..." Naruto started tightening his fists "WHO THE HELL UNDRESSED ME!" Naruto shouted and finally both Jiraiya and Orochimaru busted out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

* * *

><p>The team from Konoha could be seen walking down the streets of the partially destroyed village the rebuilding had already started as workers where already starting to repair the broken houses and walls.<p>

"I can't believe you undressed me Tsunade" Naruto muttered walking with his head down slightly to hide the blush that was painted across his cheeks.

"I-I had too, you had injuries all over your legs, if anything you should be thanking me" Tsunade replied a small blush over across her cheeks.

"What an idiot he didn't even notice" Jiraiya chuckled while Orochimaru nodded also sharing a laugh at Naruto's expense.

"WHAT ARE YOU, TWO STUPID WEIRDOS LAUGHING AT?" Naruto shouted towards them embarrassed that these two were laughing at him.

"Hey I'm not weird" Jiraiya shouted back.

"I'm not stupid" Orochimaru said quietly.

"Alright that's enough I need you four to shut up when we meet with Kairai-san" Madara said sternly.

Arriving at Kairai's office Naruto and the other 3 Genin's stood behind Madara as they walked in immediately Naruto noticed Kairai stood up looking out of his window a frown etched on to his face.

"Kairai-san" Madara said getting the attention of the man.

"Oh, Madara-sama I was expecting you I had received word you had completed the mission" Kairai said in a happy tone while Madara frowned.

"Nezumi is dead" Madara stated causing everyone but Naruto and Madara to widen their eyes.

"W-what! b-but how?" Kairai shouted in disbelief that his right hand man had been killed.

"I killed him" Madara stated again causing Kairai to back up slightly.

"Why" Kairai said dropping to his knees.

"Because he was the cause of everything" Madara said getting the village leaders attention.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the information he was receiving he knew there was something off with Nezumi everything about him shouted rat and his obsession of making people listen to his orders without checking with Kairai only seemed to make it worst.

"Nezumi confessed to me moments before I killed him, he told me he wanted your position…he was going to use your death as leap to power and he would use the chaos and confusion your death would cause to become in charge" Madara frowned as the words came out of his mouth.

"So he was planning on taking over but why" Jiraiya asked confused, to him the man was kind yeah he maybe a little creepy but the guy seemed harmless.

"Yes, he hired Kakuzu to assassinate Kairai-san but there was a problem" Madara continued

"Us" Naruto said getting looks from everyone and a nod from Madara.

"Ah, yes it was Nezumi's idea to ask Konoha for help why would he go through all the trouble when he could have just killed me" Kairai said.

"Ah, it would seem that way however he was the one to send for Konoha's help and classed the mission lower than what it should have been in order for any teams Konoha did send they would fail" Madara growled while Naruto couldn't help but feel a slight wave of déjà vu pass through him.

"Why?" Tsunade asked feeling more and more hatred towards Nezumi as she learnt more of his hideous acts.

"To break away from Konoha" Madara said getting gasps from everyone.

"He wanted to rule on his own and by showing that Konoha couldn't complete a mission he would use it against the village and possibly ally himself with another" Madara finished with a sigh before staring at Kairai.

"However that isn't the worst part" Madara said shocking everyone.

"You knew didn't you Kairai-san" Madara glanced towards the man only to see him looking down in shame.

"I-I had my suspicions…but I couldn't…I raised him since he was a boy treated him like my own and so I ignored my suspicions hoping he would change but I should of seen this coming ever since he was little he had a deep hatred towards Konoha" Kairai said and it was only now the Konoha team could hear the age in his voice he sounded tired.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked wanting to know why someone would be so angry at the village her grandfather had helped create.

"Because his parents were killed by Konoha ninja…it was an accident Hashirama-sama had messaged me immediately informing the boy's parents had been killed by a stray explosive tag and ever since then he had held a deep hatred towards Konoha in his heart" Kairai finished sitting down and placing his hand over his forehead mourning the loss of someone he had thought as family.

"I…see, so it was revenge I guess it always is" Madara stated as both himself and Naruto thought the same thing.

"Anyway I have sent a message to Hokage-sama and sent the appropriate payment you are free to leave whenever you want" Kairai informed.

However as he was saying the words Tsunade had noticed water droplets falling from the old man's eyes and stepped forward to check if the man was all right but before she could step forward again Naruto had placed his arm in front of her stopping her from moving.

"Naruto-kun?" Tsunade whispered looking at him while he shook his head.

"Let's go" Naruto muttered walking past Tsunade and out of the office.

"I agree we've spent enough time here" Madara said as the three Genin followed him out of the door leaving a broken hearted old man behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Later outside the village<strong>

* * *

><p>The team from Konoha where stood just outside of the village the Genin's where staring at the village in sadness while Madara stared impassively.<p>

Naruto sighed at glum atmosphere that was around it seemed no matter how this mission had went someone would of ended up hurt of course in his timeline he had been in situations like that constantly however it seemed like no matter what the timeline was there'd always be people who experienced pain.

"We should have helped him, how could we leave him like that" Tsunade said to the rest of the Konoha team snapping Naruto out of his thoughts.

"What could we have done?" Naruto asked looking at her.

"We could have said something at least, he's lost the only piece of family he had…Naruto-kun you of all people should know what that feels like" Tsunade said firmly causing both Jiraiya and Orochimaru to gasp and Naruto to widen his eyes before glaring slightly.

"What makes…you think you could understand how I feel; do you know what it's like to kill your own brother?" Naruto asked his eyes as cold as ice.

"Naru…" Tsunade started before Naruto cut her off.

"I've seen things you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy" Naruto muttered while Madara watched on.

"Nothing we could say to him would make him feel better…do you know what it must of felt like to be around the one's that where responsible for his son's death, our presence would have only made it more painful not many people have the heart to be around the one's responsible for their loved ones death" Naruto continued before turning around.

"Where not playing a kids game where a few simple words will make everything go away this is the real world you need to let go off any naive thought where everything will go as you planned as in this world you fail more often than you win" Naruto clenched his fists and lowered his head before walking.

"Wait Naruto-kun" Tsunade shouted trying to run after Naruto however was stopped as Madara placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Just leave me alone for a little while okay" Naruto said as he turned around and gave the Konoha team a small fake smile and disappeared in a yellow flash.

"I'm sorry" Tsunade whispered as tears fell from her eyes regretting bringing up Naruto's past and from the emotional stress she was suffering from the mission.

"Let's go I think we could all use some rest after this" Madara said with sigh signalling for Orochimaru and Jiraiya to come towards him.

"Grab hold" Madara commanded as the air started to twist around him and he disappeared in mid-air.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto appeared in a yellow flash inside the Namikaze house, it was a pretty small house in all a 5 bedroom house with quite a bit of outside space, Naruto had actually given a large part of the Namikaze compound to Konoha as he wouldn't be needing it not to mention he was able to give homeless ninja's and civilian's places to live.<p>

As Naruto appeared he immediately fell to his knees his hair was covering his eyes however the water tracks flowing down his face indicated he was crying.

'_Why is the world like this, no matter what I do people are always hurt' _Naruto thought clenching his fists his parents believed in him everyone did yet he felt he was letting them down constantly.

Quickly snapping his head up Naruto revealed his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan it seemed whenever his emotions took over him his Sharingan always came to life he wondered briefly if this happened to every Uchiha.

"I…I'm too tired to be dealing with this shit right now" Naruto said glaring into space before getting up and walking towards his bedroom and flopping onto the bed immediately going to sleep allowing all his fatigue to catch up with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage Office<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he filled out another form it was a reply to Kumogakure informing the Nidaime Raikage that there would be three teams competing in the Chunin exams Kumogakure where holding.<p>

The Chunin exams was still relatively new to Hiruzen as back in the days when he was a Genin there was no such thing and his sensei the Nidaime Hokage had only told him about them just before his death, Hiruzen scoffed at what Tobirama had said.

"To create bonds with other villages my ass, more like see who can show each other up the most" Hiruzen said honestly if it weren't for the fire Daimyo backing the idea he wouldn't even send any shinobi.

However his sensei did have experience on his side perhaps in time he would also come to see the importance of other villages coming together.

The sound of the air warping around in his office caused Hiruzen to look up and he sighed once he saw the familiar faces of his students and Madara.

"Ah, Madara I'm glad your back I heard you had some trouble in the mission" Hiruzen said however Madara noticed the question in his sentence and nodded his head signifying he would tell him later.

"Yes however other than the client lying on the type of grade the mission was it was nothing to worry about" Madara stated calmly and Hiruzen noticed that the Genin's seemed like they were going to say something however quickly stopped before looking down.

"That's good I was worried I'm glad to see you all in one piece" Hiruzen smiled giving his Genin a look over he could see that both Jiraiya and Orochimaru looked a little gloomy however as he looked at Tsunade he narrowed his eyes as she was completely pale and looked like she would cry the moment she was alone.

"There will be no training today you can have the rest of the day off to recuperate but I expect you in this office first thing in the morning no excuses got that?" Hiruzen said looking at the three Genin.

"Yes, sensei" The three chorused before walking out of the office leaving Madara and Hashirama.

"So…how bad is it?" Hiruzen asked all humour gone from his voice this was not the time for Hiruzen Sarutobi the sensei this was Hiruzen Sarutobi the god of Shinobi.

"Pretty…bad" Madara muttered thinking about the current situations.

"Is it true you bumped into Kakuzu?" Hiruzen asked clenching his fist at the thought of his Sensei's murderer.

"Yes, Naruto confronted Kakuzu and was completely defeated and it's not like Naruto's some pushover if you know what I mean?" Madara frowned leaning against the wall.

"I was wondering why Naruto-kun wasn't here did something happen?" Hiruzen asked concerned for the young Namikaze.

"The Senju girl brought up his past…but I think he was more frustrated over his defeat" Madara said.

"Ah, I see is there anything you can report about Kakuzu's abilities?" Hiruzen asked.

"Yeah…he's somehow managed to use multiple bloodlines the only ones I could confirm Jinton and Moukton" Madara replied causing Hiruzen to widen his eyes.

"Moukton!?" Hiruzen gasped.

"Yes it seems he's become quite capable in using it however he's not at Hashirama's level I still wonder on how Hashirama could be beat by that man something's not right" Madara scowled at the thought of his friend being defeated by Kakuzu and now there was someone out there using his abilities.

"Yes I agree Sensei was frightening I didn't think anyone could take him down" Hiruzen said sadly with Madara agreeing with him.

"Well I'm sure there's more to this that meets the eye but right now we have to be careful he could be setting his eyes on other bloodlines and if finds out about Naruto's Rinnegan" Madara stated causing Hiruzen to nod.

"He may also be after Mito-sama as well in hopes to control the Kyuubi inside of her" Hiruzen summed up knowing how devastating it may be if Konoha lost the Bijuu as they were form of power status in the other villages.

"Perhaps he wants to shift the balance of the villages and cause a war" Madara said mostly to himself however Hiruzen nodded with him.

"Whatever he's up to we can know for sure it's going to cause trouble" Hiruzen sighed it was going to be a long day that's for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsunade<strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>What could we have done?' <em>

Tsunade closed her eyes as Naruto's voice rung through her head as she walked through the streets of Konoha ignoring the greetings she was getting from the population.

'_What makes…you think you understand how I feel?' _

Tsunade bit her lip as she saw her house, Naruto's words hit her worse than any physical hit could, she had thought she knew him a little they had been friends for years hadn't they…was he still hiding things from her didn't he trust her.

' _Nothing we could say to him would make him feel better…do you know what it must of felt like to be around the one's that where responsible for his son's death, our presence would have only made it more painful not many people have the heart to be around the one's responsible for their loved ones death'_

Tsunade sighed as opened the door of her house, of course she couldn't know what that felt like but it didn't feel right with her to just leave someone like that how could any human ignore someone crying.

'_Where not playing a kids game where a few simple words will make everything go away this is the real world you need to let go off any naive thought where everything will go as you planned as in this world you fail more often than you win'_

Walking upstairs Tsunade was grateful her grandmother and brother where out as the moment she fell onto her bed the tears she had been holding in all day finally started to fall.

Of course she knew Naruto's words where right but…these where people's lives was it really okay to just destroy one person's life and leave him like that.

Perhaps she was naive she thought as she buried her face into her pillow it's not like she meant to be after the deaths of her family and clan members she knew the pain of losing family members and knew it was a pain that took a lot to heal.

Then there was the whole situation with Kakuzu she was so frustrated that the killer of her grandfather had been right in front of her and she didn't have the ability to do anything about it and was nothing but a burden to Naruto when they were fighting.

"I need to get stronger" Tsunade said to herself before finally letting her exhaustion catch up to her and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>With Orochimaru and Jiraiya<strong>

* * *

><p>"Did you feel it Jiraiya?" Orochimaru said to Jiraiya as they both walked down the streets of Konoha.<p>

"Feel what?" Jiraiya asked turning his head towards Orochimaru and scratching his head in confusion.

"Back there Sensei and Madara-sama where hiding something and it's probably about Naruto" Orochimaru summarized looking towards the sky for a moment.

"You think?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, didn't you find it strange that Sensei got us out of the room as fast as he could" Orochimaru muttered.

"Well…I never really pay attention to that sort of stuff so I don't know don't you think your over thinking this" Jiraiya grinned as he saw a couple kissing.

"No…I'm certain anyway I'm going to the library to check on some things" Orochimaru said getting ready to turn into another street.

"You know your far to curious" Jiraiya said preparing to walk in another direction.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who spends most of his free time peeking on women in the hot springs" Orochimaru said grinning before walking off leaving a smiling Jiraiya.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto painfully opened his eyes as he felt the sun rays blazing down onto him, he had been so tired yesterday he had forgotten to close the curtains and the sun was definitively annoying.<p>

"Just another day" Naruto groaned as he sat up his clothes from yesterday still on him.

Sitting there Naruto went through the events of yesterday before sighing, he had been a little harsh to Tsunade as sometimes he'd forget this wasn't the legendary Sannin Tsunade but the Tsunade who was still green in the Shinobi world, this was a Tsunade who hadn't truly experienced the pain of loss yet.

However he still thought she was out of line for bringing up his past so they could try make an old man feel better, truth be told Naruto didn't feel that sorry for Kairai the man made the choice to protect Nezumi and in the process put his and the rest of his villagers lives at risk, so in Naruto's mind he didn't feel that sorry for him.

"Better get ready or Sensei will come and kick me out of the house" Naruto yawned slightly before standing up and making his way to the bathroom.

After an hour Naruto walked out of his house he was wearing a plain white T-shirt, black shinobi bottoms and a pair of black sandals.

Tying his forehead protector around his forehead Naruto smiled slightly as he saw Madara appear out of thin air.

"Hn, I was worried I'd have to drag you out of bed" Madara said amused.

"Yeah, well I figured you'd have something to say about yesterday" Naruto said in a annoyed tone remembering all the times Madara had kicked him out of his bed or the times when Madara had just punched him in the top of the head while he was sleeping.

"Oh, yesterday I have nothing to say about yesterday really unless you want congratulating for completing a C rank mission" Madara said.

"Don't you want to talk about my fight with Kakuzu?" Naruto asked confused.

"Not really, other than be careful in the future there's nothing more I can say is there" Madara replied before putting a serious face on.

"Now down to business, in two weeks' time you'll be setting off to Kumogakure to compete in the Chunin exams usually it would be a team of three however seeing as your my student I've been able to sort it so your competing by yourself besides it's not like you'll need a team" Madara said seriously while Naruto nodded thinking back to his last Chunin exam.

"Despite my feelings on this the Chunin exams is important as you'll be representing Konoha so forget all that bullshit Tobirama fed to you on how it's important for villages to bond this exam has one purpose and one purpose only…and that's to show which is the strongest village understood" Madara asked with a critical eye.

Naruto nodded causing Madara to crack a small smile.

"I'm sure you'll do fine seeing as you're my apprentice but remember there are people out there with unique abilities don't let yourself be taken off guard" Madara said finishing his lecture.

"Yeah I understand" Naruto nodded his head.

"Good I want you to continue your basic training however I want you to practice with the Sharingan and Rinnegan a little more your still releasing far too much chakra when it comes to using them" Madara said.

"Yeah it's becoming a pain in the ass" Naruto said sourly.

"Well, as long as you know what you're doing I'll let you get on with it" Madara said patting Naruto on the shoulder before disappearing into the air.

"Well, it seems I need to get stronger" Naruto said to himself.

"**No shit" **The Familiar voice of Kurama said popping into Naruto's head.

"Kurama, you've been unusually quiet" Naruto said.

"**Well I could have mentioned something about your loss to that weirdo but I've known you too long to know that isn't something you want to talk about idiot" **Kurama chuckled as Naruto face faulted.

"Bastard, I think I preferred you when you said nothing at all" Naruto said however all he could hear was the sound of deep laughing.

"Well looks like it's time to train" Naruto said activating his Sharingan.

* * *

><p><strong>With Hiruzen<strong>

* * *

><p>"WHAT!" Both Tsunade and Jiraiya shouted while Orochimaru looked equally as stunned as they sounded.<p>

"I said…that you three will be attending the Chunin exams Kumogakure will be holding in two weeks along with Naruto and another team" Hiruzen said while sighing at his students look of disbelief.

"Ah, Sensei do you really think where ready for this I mean we haven't been Genin for that long" Jiraiya asked.

"Do not fear Jiraiya you three are my students and I believe that the three of you will make Konoha proud" Hiruzen said causing the three of them to blush slightly at the praise.

"So get as much training in as you can this week as we'll be leaving at the end of it" Hiruzen explained.

"But why are we setting off so early it shouldn't take us a whole week to get to Kumogakure" Tsunade said.

"True however the three teams will not be going at the same time as we'll be a bigger target if someone were to attack us" Hiruzen said secretly worrying over Kakuzu attacking them all in a big group at least this way there was less chance of anyone noticing them.

"Also I'll be coming with you since it'll be a good chance for me to see what the other Kages are up to" Hiruzen continued.

"Alright I can't wait to see the looks on people's faces when they see my new skills" Jiraiya boasted proudly.

"Ah that's right the toads have taken an interest in you haven't they Jiraiya how about you two?" Hiruzen asked looking towards his other two Genin.

"Well the snakes aren't really training me but they have allowed me to use their summons…however I'm not allowed to use the boss summon though for some reason" Orochimaru said frowning.

"I'm sure in time you'll find out why Orochimaru, how about you Tsunade have the slugs taught you anything yet?" Hiruzen asked looking towards the blonde haired Genin.

"Well…nothing really they've gave me some tips but so far I can only summon them" Tsunade said.

"No matter I'm sure both you and Orochimaru will earn the trust of your summons eventually do the three of you have something to do through the course of this week?" Hiruzen asked getting nods from each of the Genin.

"Good, I'm sorry I can't spend too much time with you but it's my duty as H…" Hiruzen said.

"Your duty as Hokage to finish your paperwork we know you told us this on day one" Jiraiya said with a grin.

Hiruzen sighed as he watched his three Genin walk out of his office why did he have to be Hokage…right his Sensei had given him the position he couldn't exactly refuse especially seeing as it was his Sensei's last order as Hokage.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto narrowed his eyes at the sight in front of him as five of his shadow clones where staring at him with their katana drawn.<p>

Drawing his own katana Naruto bent his knees and placed the katana in front of him with both hands wrapped around the hilt.

In a sudden movement the five shadow clones were upon Naruto ready to go for the kill.

Seeing as he couldn't block all five Naruto quickly back flipped narrowly missing having his head getting taken off.

Quickly landing onto his feet Naruto reached out and grabbed one of the shadow clones hand and stopped its movements, sensing an oncoming attack Naruto spun the shadow clone around using the grip he had on its hand so it took the blow and exploded in a cloud of smoke.

Seeing the surprised look on the shadow clones face Naruto quickly swiped his katana outwards striking another clone and made it explode in another cloud of smoke.

Jumping forward Naruto tried to land a vertical swipe on a clone however was unsuccessful as the clone was able to parry his blade upwards leaving him vulnerable.

"Shit" Naruto expressed sensing the two clones behind him ready to land two vertical cuts onto him.

Using the momentum he received from the parry Naruto put his katana in a position protecting his back blocking both swipes; however a sudden pain on his torso caused him to cry in pain.

"Ah" Naruto grunted in agony as a thin cut appeared on his chest spilling some of his blood into the air.

Looking at the clone in front of him Naruto growled in anger before leaping towards it and grabbed the clone by the throat.

"Bastard" Naruto said before slamming it into the ground leaving a small crater.

Watching as yet again another of his shadow clones explode in a cloud of smoke Naruto slowly stood up before turning around to face the last two remaining clones as a look of fear etched across the face.

As Naruto stared at the clones his eyes widened slightly as their appearance changed into that Kakuzu causing him to activate his Sharingan unconsciously.

Closing his eyes Naruto tried to regain his composure before opening them again and once he did he sighed slightly in relief as the image of Kakuzu had vanished and his clone's appearance returned.

Taking a pause of breath Naruto channeled chakra to his feet before quickly dashing towards both clones.

The clones gasped as they watched the earth beneath Naruto's feet explode however they soon gasped as their eyes looked towards the side and where met with the cold gaze of Naruto's three tomoe Sharingan staring at them.

Using the momentary surprise Naruto gripped his katana in one hand and quickly did a 180 degrees turn in the process slashing both clones around the waist causing them both to explode in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto let out the breath he had been holding in and sighed he was getting sloppy to allow a clone to hit him was unacceptable he was meant to be getting stronger not weaker.

Growling in aggravation Naruto sheathed his katana and closed his eyes.

"Yo, Kurama…" Naruto said appearing in his mind in front of the large nine tailed fox.

"**Naruto…it's rare for you to stop by here what do you need?" **Kurama asked looking into his partners eyes.

"I was wondering you spent time with sage before he went crazy did you ever see him training his Rinnegan?" Naruto asked.

"**Not really by the time he created us, he was already an expert with the Rinnegan…though now you mention he did meditate a lot while floating" **Kurama said trying to remember.

"Floating...like levitating, I've seen that before actually" Naruto said also remembering his battle with Nagato and how the Deva path was able to levitate.

"**Yes, I remember that perhaps manipulating the gravity around you will help your chakra control when it comes to using some of the Rinnegan techniques" **Kurama suggested.

"Well…I have nothing to lose I guess…thanks" Naruto said smiling holding out his fist causing Kurama to widen his eyes before chuckling.

"**Well one of us has to be the brains" **Kurama said with a smirk meeting Naruto's fist in a bump.

"Yeah keep it up" Naruto said opening his eyes in the real world before his Sharingan eyes turned purple and rings formed around his pupil.

'_Alright now to manipulate the gravity" _Naruto thought closing his eyes his Rinnegan still active.

Slowly Naruto noticed his body slowly rising up however he noticed the higher he got the harder it was to maintain especially if the sweat around his face was anything to go by.

'_I see the higher I go the more I have to manipulate the gravity, so I'm constantly having to manipulate the gravity in the air around me' _Naruto though in a quick analysis.

Dropping back to the floor Naruto panted slightly as the Rinnegan yet again quickly absorbed his chakra reserves.

"I've really got to get this down otherwise the Rinnegan will be useless in battle" Naruto said out loud to himself.

'_I need to get stronger in 2 weeks' _Naruto thought preparing himself again.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Location<strong>

* * *

><p>Kakuzu grinned as he held the body of a Shinobi by his throat and watched in amusement as blood pooled in the Shinobi's mouth.<p>

"With you this will make four" Kakuzu said and immediately vines appeared out of his body and sunk into the Shinobi's body and after several seconds the vines ripped out of the Shinobi's chest and in their grasp was a human heart.

Kakuzu's body immediately opened up a hole allowing the vines to recede back into his body along with the heart.

As soon as the heart entered Kakuzu's body he dropped to his knees in agony his veins on his arms bulged as the blood in his body pumped at an accelerating rate.

After several minutes of his veins bulging, Kakuzu panted slightly as he slowly stood up a grin slowly etching its way onto his face and that grin soon turned into full blown laughter.

"Ha-ha, soon I'll be ready soon I'll be ready to kill you" Kakuzu laughed manically before holding out his fist and watched in amusement as it turned to ice, quickly spinning around Kakuzu dashed forward and punched a giant boulder scaling at least twenty foot with his ice covered hand causing it to immediately explode into little pieces.

"Yes soon, I'll be ready to kill you…Uchiha Madara" Kakuzu said laughing as he walked off through the trees.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the chapter what do you think?<strong>

**I ** **know that must have been one hell of a wait but I'm sorry I'm not certain when I'll be able to get new chapters out but rest assured I'm not going to abandon the story ever…it might just take a while to get completed.**

**Also I wanted to show Naruto's frustration of being defeated by Kakuzu same with Tsunade so don't worry they'll eventually make up with each other.**

**I'm sure you probably have a lot of questions, and due to how long I made you all wait I thought I'd make this a longer chapter compared to the others.**

**Review, rate whatever you feel like doing I hope you don't flame me to much however I'm expecting a little so please keep it to at least constructive criticism.**

**Until next time…**


End file.
